Aventure avec les originels
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Bonnie et Caroline sont contraintes de rester chez Klaus pour aider à trouver un objet. Ester conspire pour tuer ses enfants. Le séjour forcé n'est pas de tout repos mais Bonnie découvre quelque chose d'important sur eux. Kennett et Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les amies, comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère. Voici donc une nouvelle histoire, que j'ai terminé d'écrire (je suis en vacance). Cette histoire est sur Bonnie et Caroline. Bien sûr, il y'a deux beaux garçons qui vont venir rejoindre ces deux jolies jeunes femmes. Il y'aura tout d'abord notre grand méchant mais très séduisant et charismatique Klaus et ensuite n'oublions pas son charmant, arrogant frère, Kol. Et oui, j'ai décidé de faire une fiction sur le Kennett le Klaroline, même si c'est un peu plus Kennett. J'adore ces couples. Après plusieurs Bamon et un Stefonnie, je donne donc une chance à Kol. J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. Pour ceci, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos merveilleux commentaires sur la fin de mon histoire sur le Stefonnie. Je vais répondre à quelques questions maintenant.

**Jessica :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. Pour l'instant je ne compte pas faire du Stefonnie mais peut-être après.

**M :** Merci pour le commentaire sur le recueil, j'ai regardé à nouveau tout les messages que j'ai eu et j'ai vu ton idée qui est pas mal, elle est en liste d'attente. Elle sera écrite après l'histoire sur le Kennett et Bamon.

**Lexie :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur l'histoire avec le Stefonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre : **Aventure avec les originels

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus était dans son manoir avec ses deux frères Elijah et Kol. L'hybride était satisfait par la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements récemment. Finn était mort. Leur grand frère était mort à cause de Stefan. Heureusement que Bonnie avait finit son sort à temps sinon ils seraient tous mort à ce moment. En plus, une bonne nouvelle lui était parvenue. Stefan et les autres n'essaieraient pas de le tuer car sinon, leur existence prendrait fin. Eh oui, si ses frères et lui-même venaient à mourir, les vampires ne seraient plus de ce monde. Cela voudrait dire que Stefan, Damon et Caroline ne seraient plus de ce monde. Or, Elena était trop amoureuse des Salvatore pour les laisser mourir. Tout terminait bien en fin de compte.

-"On s'ennuie" dit soudain Kol en cassant les pensées de son grand frère.

-"On ne te retient pas ici" répondit Elijah à la place de Klaus qui fit un signe de tête pour remercier le vampire.

-"Vous n'êtes pas marrant, surtout toi Elijah" souffla Kol croisant les bras et mettant ses pieds sur la table basse.

-"Enlèves tes pieds de ma table" dit Klaus ne supportant pas de voir les chaussures boueuses de Kol salir sa belle table. Bien sûr, Kol sourit et ne retira pas ses pieds.

-"Kol" prévient Elijah tout en lui donnant un regard sévère. Le plus jeune des frères enleva ses pieds de la table et se leva.

-"Vous m'avez tous contrarié, je vais devoir me défouler à cause de vous" dit le vampire en ayant un sourire arrogant sur son visage.

-"Ne fais rien qui pourrait-être fatal, Kol" menaça Elijah en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

-"Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je n'ai pas le droit de tuer la brunasse amoureuse des deux chiens, de tuer leur ami Matt, de tuer la blonde de Klaus. J'ai même pas le droit de tuer la tortue de Tyler" dit Kol tout en grimaçant de contrariété "En fait, j'ai pas le droit de m'amuser avec vous" se plaignit le jeune homme avant de partir en coup de vent. Elijah regarda Klaus qui se leva.

-"Je vais l'accompagner car je n'ai aucune confiance en lui" dit l'hybride. Avec ses paroles, il partit rejoindre son jeune frère qui se dirigeait vers le Grill.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline se dirigeait au Grill. Elle avait prévu une petite rencontre avec Bonnie pour lui parler d'Elena. Cela faisait un moment que la blonde voulait avoir ce sujet avec Bonnie mais à chaque fois, il y'avait une urgence. En plus, Damon ne serait pas au Grill, Stefan et la principale concernée non plus. Les trois étaient partit pour Denver voir Jérémy. Elena voulait y'aller seule mais les deux frères ont insistés pour l'accompagner. La jeune brune avait cédé facilement au goût de Caroline. Trop facilement même, mais bon, Caroline n'allait pas trop juger car elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était Bonnie qui faisait ceci. Caroline gara sa voiture au parking et entra dans le Grill. Bonnie n'était pas encore ici car elle n'était pas à leur table habituelle. La jeune blonde s'y dirigea et s'installa, elle savait que Bonnie n'allait pas tarder.

-"Bonjour ma belle" entendit la blonde qui releva sa tête pour voir Klaus accompagné de son frère Kol. Le plus jeune sourit et montra son verre en guise de bonjour.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" demanda Caroline impatiente.

-"Seulement discuter" répondit Kol "on s'ennui un peu et nous nous sommes dit 'Tiens, et si on allait dire bonjour à cette merveilleuse blonde assise seule là-bas' Bonne idée n'est-ce pas?" demanda le vampire en s'asseyant en face de la blonde. Klaus, lui, s'installa à côté de Caroline qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Il mit un bras autour de l'épaule de la blonde et sourit.

-"Alors, comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre?" demanda l'hybride. Caroline prit le bras de Klaus et l'enleva de ses épaules.

-"J'allais bien jusqu'à présent" dit-elle froidement. Klaus mit sa main au cœur et fit une petite moue. Caroline roula ses yeux en l'air mais trouvait la moue de Klaus mignonne.

-"Tu me blesse, mon cœur"

-"Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que cela soit vrai" répondit Caroline ne le pensant pas vraiment.

-"Je suis sûr que tu ne le pense pas" dit Kol en clignant de l'œil. Caroline prit un air déterminé et répliqua :

-"Bien sûr que si, et si je pouvais te blesser par la même occasion, la vie serait géniale" Elle, se foutait que Klaus et Kol soient les vampires les plus puissant et les plus cruels.

-"J'adore ton répondant ma douce" dit Klaus en voulant caresser la joue de la blonde mais elle l'en empêcha en tapant sa main loin d'elle.

-"Quittez cette table et laissez-moi tranquille" ordonna la blonde ne supportant pas d'être seule avec ces deux hommes. Klaus à la limite c'était gérable mais avec Kol c'était invivable.

-"Ou sinon quoi?" demanda Kol pour taquiner et pousser à bout la blonde en face de lui.

-"Ou sinon vous aurez à faire à moi" se fit entendre une voix ferme. Klaus et Kol regardèrent la personne qui avait parlé pendant que Caroline fit un soupir de soulagement.

-"Bonnie, qu'elle plaisir de te revoir" dit Klaus en penchant un peu sa tête de côté "nous étions en train de discuter tous ensemble. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous rejoindre?" demanda Klaus tout en montrant la place de libre à côté de Kol qui regardait Bonnie avec un grand sourire. Bonnie regarda Klaus et ensuite Caroline sans accorder un regard à Kol. La sorcière pouvait voir que Caroline était mal à l'aise et voulait partir au plus vite. Klaus semblait adorer cette situation et cela agaçait Bonnie.

-"J'ai de nombreuse raisons de ne pas te joindre. La première est que tu es un Hybride, la deuxième que tu es cruel, la troisième que tu es mon ennemi, la quatrième que tu es un abruti, la cinquième que tu es le pire de tous. Tu comprendras que ma liste est encore longue mais que je n'ai pas vraiment toute l'éternité pour te le dire donc je vais m'arrêter là" dit Bonnie assez fière de sa réplique car elle vit le visage de Klaus se décomposer.

-"J'adore la manière dont elle t'a raclaqué" dit Kol regardant son frère qui n'avait encore rien répondu à Bonnie.

-"La sixième raison qui fait que je ne te rejoindrais pas à table est l'individu qui vient juste de parler. Je suis sûre qu'il est pire que toi. Alors j'aimerais que tu lèves ton derrière de cette chaise et que tu prennes ton frère avec toi et que vous partiez" Bonnie avait la voix forte mais à l'intérieur elle flippait à mort par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir pour les détruire et elle se prenait le culot de leur parler sur ce ton.

Kol se leva de sa chaise car il n'avait pas supporté la manière dont la petite sorcière avait parlé de lui. Déjà elle s'exprimait à son frère et pas à lui. Elle ne lui avait même pas accordé un seul regard et elle osait donner des ordres. Elle n'avait pas comprit à qui elle avait affaire cette petite, se dit le vampire.

-"Alors si tu veux me faire partir, tu peux toujours me regarder et me le demander trésor" dit Kol regardant Bonnie qui ne lui accordait toujours aucun regard à son plus grand énervement. Comment osait-elle l'ignorer? Un autre à sa place serait déjà mort dans d'atroce souffrance. Caroline se leva d'un coup de sa chaise pour calmer la tension meurtrière qui régnait à présent.

-"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez" dit-elle en guise de paix dans une voix paisible et calme. Klaus semblait se remettre de la situation et se leva avec un sourire et un regard joueur. Il pouvait voir son frère Kol fixer Bonnie en retenant de lui briser le cou pendant que la sorcière le regardait lui. Kol semblait être vexé d'être ignoré ainsi.

-"Je crois en effet qu'il vaut mieux se séparer comme le dit ma douce Caroline" dit-il enfin. Il prit la main de Caroline et lui fit le baisemain. La blonde reprit vite sa main ce qui fit sourire Klaus. L'hybride, passa à côté de Bonnie et toucha une mèche de ses cheveux. La sorcière ne fit rien mais son expression de visage lui indiquait qu'il devait de suite enlever sa main s'il ne voulait pas une lutte. Klaus lâcha la mèche de Bonnie.

-"C'était une joie de te voir Bonnie mais la prochaine fois, je ferais attention à mon langage si j'étais toi. Tu as de la chance que je te laisse en vie, après tout c'est grâce à toi que je ne suis pas mort avec le sort que Mère avait fait pour nous unir comme un ma famille et moi" expliqua Klaus

Bonnie savait que c'était une menace, elle était chanceuse qu'il ne l'étripe pas pour ce qu'elle avait dit.

-"C'est noté" dit Bonnie en donnant un petit sourire à Klaus qui partit mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que Kol était toujours planté debout en regardant Bonnie qui avait rejoint Caroline.

-"Kol, nous partons" dit Klaus. Kol sortit de ses pensées pour regarder son frère. Pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui il posa son regard sur la sorcière. Elle allait payer l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait aujourd'hui. Personne n'ignorait Kol Mikaelson. Il allait lui montrer son existence, il allait lui faire voir à quel point il pouvait être nuisible. Il allait en faire baver à la sorcière et à la fin elle le supplierait d'arrêter et il l'aurait pour lui. Elle avait réussie à piquer son intérêt et il aimait les challenges. Il s'avérait qu'elle en était un. Enfin un peu de distraction !

Quand Kol et Klaus n'étaient plus dans le Grill, Bonnie ne retenait plus son souffle et respirait normalement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se massa ensuite les tempes.

-"Tu es folle de leur parler comme ça" gronda un peu Caroline.

-"Quand je les ai vu avec toi je me suis mise en colère et j'ai parlé avant de réfléchir" avoua Bonnie.

-"Quand même, ils auraient pu te tuer" rajouta Caroline.

-"Je sais" répondit Bonnie.

-"Bon n'en parlons plus" proposa Caroline en prenant la main de Bonnie.

-"Totalement d'accord et parlons enfin de ce que tu devais me dire sur Elena" dit Bonnie curieuse de savoir ce que Caroline allait dire. Elle avait pourtant une petite idée.

-"Tu crois qu'Elena pardonnerait à Damon et Stefan s'ils nous tuaient?" demanda d'un coup Caroline. Bonnie, regarda Caroline et lui demanda pourquoi elle posait cette question. "Elena pardonne toujours à Damon et à Stefan car elle les aime tout les deux. Jenna est morte, Jérémy est partit, Damon s'est servie de moi au début, Stefan est devenu un monstre pendant quelque temps puis Damon à transformé ta mère en vampire. Il c'est passé tellement de chose mais Elena finit toujours par leur pardonner. Elle n'est plus la même avec nous. Elle nous accorde moins de temps et nous appelle seulement pour les urgences" dit Caroline en jouant avec le bas de sa chemise. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre car tout ce que venait de dire Caroline était vrai. Cependant, la sorcière ne voulait pas penser à cela car sinon elle en venait à la même conclusion que Caroline. Elena aimerait toujours les Salvatore et les mettrait en premier.

-"Tout ce que tu dit est vrai. Elena est amoureuse et ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. Ce qui lui arrive n'est pas facile. C'est vrai qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ce qu'elle fait avec nous mais je pense qu'elle restera toujours notre Elena. C'est normal qu'elle pense plus à ses amours qu'à nous. C'est la même histoire que pour les couples qui se forment et qui délaissent leurs amies. Cela se passe toujours comme ça, même dans le monde surnaturel. Un jour, toi et moi trouverons nos copains et forcément on s'éloignera l'une de l'autre" dit Bonnie tristement, ne préférant pas penser à ça. Caroline la tapa doucement à l'épaule.

-"Hors de question que l'on perde le contact plus tard" cria la blonde. "Tu ne vas pas t'éloigner de moi"

-"Promis" dit Bonnie en tapant dans la main de Caroline "je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi" rajouta la sorcière.

-"Moi non plus" répondit Caroline avant de commander des boissons à Matt et lui donner un pourboire que le garçon avait refusé au début mais finalement accepté.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Calme-toi" dit Klaus à son petit frère qui avait cassé un vase en entrant en furie.

-"Non mais tu as vu comment elle m'a ignoré?" s'écria indigné le jeune vampire.

-"Qui ça?" demanda Elijah qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

-"La sorcière" répliqua Kol comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente au monde.

-"Mademoiselle Bennett?" demanda Elijah avant d'avoir la confirmation par Klaus qui avait fait un signe de tête.

-"Comment a-t-elle osé faire ça?" demanda à nouveau Kol comme si ce qu'avait fait Bonnie était pire qu'un coup de pieu dans le cœur.

-"Elle n'en n'a rien à faire de toi et puis c'est tout" répondit Klaus se dirigeant dans sa bibliothèque suivit par Kol et Elijah.

-"Plus pour longtemps moi je te le dit" promit Kol avec un sourire suffisant "Elle va m'adorer tu vas voir"

-"Mademoiselle Bennett déteste les vampires et ce qu'elle déteste le plus au monde c'est nous" fit remarquer Elijah en buvant du thé.

-"Je vais la faire changer d'avis" répondit Kol. Elijah ne répliqua pas car il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Quand Kol avait quelque chose en tête et avait décidé de faire un truc, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

-"Ne la tue pas" menaça Klaus "je risque encore d'avoir besoin d'elle"

-"T'es sourd ou quoi? Je t'ai dit que je vais faire en sorte qu'elle m'adore, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit morte pour cela idiot" dit le plus jeune vampire en accentuant bien sur le mot idiot. Klaus s'énerva et plaqua Kol par terre.

-"Le plus idiot dans cette pièce est toi. En train de te plaindre car la sorcière n'en n'a rien à faire de toi"

Kol souriait à son frère. Il n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné et terrifié par son frère. Il s'amusait de cette situation et pour énerver encore plus Klaus, il se permit de dire:

-"Comme je le disais, toi aussi tu es un idiot car tu flirt avec une fille qui n'en n'a rien à faire de toi non plus"

Klaus serra les poings et voulu tabasser son frère et il allait le faire mais Elijah avait posé sa tasse de thé et avait séparé ses deux frères.

-"Vous êtes pathétique tout les deux. Vous vous battez pour la sorcière et la blonde."

Klaus et Kol étaient maintenant debout et se frottaient leur veste avant de regarder Elijah et de dire en même temps:

-"Tu t'es pas vu?"

-"Tu es amoureux de la petite Gilbert" rajouta Klaus avant de sourire et prendre un livre. Kol passa devant Elijah et lui donna une tape à l'épaule.

-"Mon pauvre, c'est dur de tomber amoureux encore d'une copie de Tatia"

Elijah ne répliqua pas mais serra les dents. Il regarda Klaus qui lisait son livre et partit de la bibliothèque. Klaus leva sa tête du bouquin et sourit. Pauvre Elijah quand même. Piégé avec la lignée des Petrova. Au moins, lui, il n'avait pas fait la même erreur. Caroline en était la preuve. Kol n'avait jamais été attiré par les Petrova ni personne en particulier mais il semblait qu'il avait fait de Bonnie son obsession. Cela n'allait pas se terminer bien. Pour lequel des deux? Il ne le savait pas très bien. Connaissant son frère il ne lâcherait pas prise. La sorcière Bennett avait un souci de plus après lui. Il avait fallu un regard sur Bonnie et des menaces de sa part pour que Kol soit intrigué. Il était pressé de voir comment Kol aller s'y prendre avec la sorcière maintenant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 qui est un avant goût de l'histoire. Cette fiction comporte 13 chapitres qui sont terminés. Il y'aura beaucoup d'aventure dans cette fiction et de romance. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y'a pas beaucoup de Kennett en français et comme j'aime bien ce couple j'ai décidé d'en faire même s'il n'y'a pas beaucoup de fan MDR. J'aimerais quand même avoir des reviews pour voir ce que vous en pensez. Je prie pour même dépasser les 90 reviews pour cette histoire qui je l'espère ne sera pas un flop (ma plus grande peur hé hé) LOL.

Bref, merci de votre lecture. Bonne journée ou soirée. Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

**HopeLoveGlory :** Merci beaucoup de me rassurer sur cette histoire et de me donner ton avis. Oui, moi aussi je sais qu'Elena finira avec Damon mais tant que ce jour n'arrive pas, je garde un peu espoir pour du Bamon lol.

**Johanne :** Si, Si je te fais confiance lol. Heureuse de voir à chaque chapitre ton prénom, petite glue xD. Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te tuer car tu aimes Bonnie avec Jamie sinon je n'aurais plus tes avis et je serais triste.

**Delena1996 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir et je suis contente de te faire découvrir ce couple. Enfin je vais essayer.

**Sephiriaa :** Beaucoup de monde semble supporter de moins en moins Elena (moi la première). Dans les fictions que je lis j'arrive à la supporter mais dans la série de moins en moins. Elle fait toujours des gaffes et c'est toujours elle qu'il faut sauver. Merci de me rassurer sur cette histoire et de tes compliments.

**EmLam :** Je suis contente d'avoir piqué ta curiosité. Je vais donc te mettre la suite tout de suite xD.

**Soihra :** Merci de ton commentaire (^-^), au début je ne voulais pas mettre du Klaroline mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Il y'aura beaucoup de scènes avec eux mais il y'en aura plus sur le Kennett. Malheureusement, je n'écris pas (encore) du Lemon. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand j'écris mais quand je le lis, j'aime bien lol. Normalement il y'aura 3 chapitres par semaine.

**Lalorencia :** Je suis contente d'apprendre que c'est une de tes premières review que tu écris, merci de m'en avoir mit une. 3 chapitres par semaine et peut-être un le Dimanche comme surprise (^-^). La longueur de tes reviews c'est comme tu veux. Tant que j'ai un avis je suis contente. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est plaisant de voir des reviews car l'histoire que tu fais est aimé :-)

**Saina126 :** Merci énormément pour ton commentaire, il me va droit au cœur. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Salom :** Oui cela l'agace que Bonnie l'ignore mais connaissant notre Kol, il va tout faire pour y remédier.

**Lexie :** Merci pour tes commentaires. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais j'ai regardé l'autre coup toutes tes idées et je pense toutes les avoir faites sur le recueil Bamon. La dernière idée de ta part que j'ai eu c'est le chapitre 16. Si j'en ai oublié une, tu peux me rappeler ton idée s'il te plaît ?

**Aurlia :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Kyra :** Sa va nous ne sommes pas les seules à bien aimé le Kennett (^-^). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu vas continuer à bien aimé les chapitres suivant.

**Saaarahh :** Merci pour le commentaire et ton compliment. xD xD

**Inconnue :** Eh oui, Bamon toujours premier dans notre cœur lol. Merci aussi pour ton commentaire, voici la suite de l'histoire.

**Vampire-marie :** Moi aussi je n'aime pas quand on lit une fiction et qu'après l'auteur arrête sa fiction. On est frustré lol, c'est pour cela que je ne ferais jamais ça car j'ai souvent était frustré mdr. Même s'il reste que deux ou trois personnes je continuerais. Ce serait décevant mais je le ferais. Pour la fréquence des chapitres, 3/semaine peut-être même un bonus le dimanche si j'ai eu beaucoup de review au précédent (Du chantage, je sais pas très bien lol). Elijah va se rendre compte beaucoup plus tard qu'Elena n'est pas aussi pure et honorable qu'il le pense. Merci pour ton commentaire :-)

**M :** Je vais très bien, j'espère que toi aussi. Je suis ravie de lire ta review et de voir que tu aimes bien, surtout pour le Klaroline lol. Il y'en aura dans chaque chapitre. Les scènes entre les frères seront fréquentes, elles aussi. Merci pour ton commentaire -)

J'ai été agréablement surprise en ouvrant la boite mail de mon père ce matin. J'ai vu 17 reviews, et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. A chaque mail que j'ouvrais, j'étais littéralement terrifié de voir ce que vous en avez pensé. Finalement, j'étais très heureuse et vous avez fait de ma journée, une bonne journée. Le sourire ne m'a jamais quitté. Il y'aura 3 chapitres par semaine, comme je l'ai dit à certaines d'entre vous dans mes réponses à chacune (J'en ai jamais écris autant pour un chapitre). Un chapitre surprise le dimanche peut-être, cela dépends de vos reviews lol.(Je suis méchante lol)

Bon trêve de bavardage et place à la lecture maintenant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline était maintenant seule au Grill, Bonnie était partie il y'a une dizaine de minutes à cause de son père qui était rentré de voyage d'affaire. Au moins elle passerait un peu de temps avec lui. Il n'était presque jamais à Mystic Falls. Ce qui faisait que Bonnie était seule chez elle. Cela n'était pas plaisant de rentrer après une journée de cours et de se retrouver seule. La jeune blonde soupira et se dirigea au bar pour payer la boisson qu'elle avait commandé et décida de retourner chez elle. La jeune femme partie donc du bar et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle vit deux personnes accoudés sur sa belle voiture et soupira. Pendant un instant, un court instant, elle voulu courir loin, très loin d'ici mais elle se ravisa. Cela ne servirait à rien. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Klaus et son frère.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" demanda la blonde "c'est la deuxième fois que je vous vois en une journée en l'espace d'une heure, même pas" rajouta la bonde en regardant sa montre.

-"Tu n'es pas contente?" demanda Klaus. Caroline ne dit rien mais le fixait.

-"Nous sommes ici pour te kidnapper et kidnapper ta furie de copine" dit Kol en regardant partout après Bonnie. "D'ailleurs elle est où?" demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. Caroline retient son souffle et demanda du regard si ce que disait Kol était vrai. Klaus fit un signe de tête et Caroline sentait la peur l'envahir.

-"Si tu acceptes de venir, ce n'est pas vraiment un kidnapping" dit Klaus avec un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais que Caroline trouvait effrayant.

-"Disons que je n'ai pas envie d'être en votre compagnie et servir de pion" dit Caroline en gardant sa voix calme.

-"Disons que nous te donnons pas de choix, si tu refuses je vais rentrer dans ce bar et dire un coucou à Matt. Je crois qu'il va être ravi de me revoir" dit Kol avec un sourire malsain. Caroline croyait que Klaus était sadique et cruel mais Kol était pire, il s'amusait de cette situation.

-"Les méthodes de Kol sont toujours sanglantes, je te conseille vivement de venir _ma douce_" dit Klaus en tendant sa main pour que Caroline la prenne. Cependant, la blonde refusa cette main en la tapant. Il ne fallait pas se fier à Klaus, même quand il faisait le rôle du gentil, alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

-"Mon absence va être remarquée" répondit Caroline la voix tremblotante.

-"Par qui?" demanda Kol en se moquant. Caroline ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette phrase lui fit mal.

-"Ma mère, mes amis" répliqua Caroline défensivement.

-"Ta mère déteste les vampires et désolé de te le dire mais tes amis se foutent royalement de toi. Elena est trop absorbée par les frères Salvatore qui sont eux-mêmes absorbés par elle. Ils pleureront ta mort pendant un temps mais après leur vie continueras." expliqua Klaus en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Caroline ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à ses deux vampires devant elle de la voir pleurer. Ce que venait de dire Klaus c'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Bonnie dans des termes moins douloureux tout à l'heure.

-"Oh non _mon cœur_, ne pleure surtout pas ! " Dit Klaus détectant la tristesse de la blonde. Cependant, sa manière de dire la phrase était moqueuse. Il caressa les cheveux de Caroline mais ce geste la ramena à la raison car elle s'écarta vivement de Klaus.

-"Bonnie serait dévastée" cria Caroline presque désespéré.

-"Ton absence ne vas pas être remarqué car Bonnie va venir avec nous" dit Kol très heureux de dire cette nouvelle à la blonde.

-"Pourquoi vous voulez nous prendre en otage? Vu que nous ne représentons rien pour nos amis c'est ridicule" dit Caroline perdant peu à peu patience et sentant ses nerfs à vif.

-"Nous voulons juste votre compagnie" dit Klaus en faisant la moue. Secrètement, Caroline trouvait cela mignon. Cela devrait être interdit de faire cette moue pour les criminels et les psychopathes.

-"Vous avez besoin de nous pourquoi?" demanda Caroline. Kol leva les yeux en l'air et demanda à son frère:

-"Je peux l'assommer pour qu'elle se taise et qu'on se casse car là j'en ai marre"

-"NON" répondit haut et fort Klaus faisant sursauter Caroline. Elle trouvait ça très direct et cela avait l'air de sortir du cœur.

-"J'en ai marre, occupe-toi de ton coup de cœur car moi je n'en peux plus" dit le cadet des Mikaelson.

Klaus soupira et regarda Caroline avant de lui murmurer qu'il était désolé. Suite au regard confus de Caroline, Kol se mit derrière la blonde en un éclair et lui donna un coup puissant à l'arrière de la tête. La jeune blonde tomba en avant et Klaus la rattrapa dans ses bras.

-"Désolé, mon frère est peu patient, _Love_"

-"Tu entends?" demanda Kol.

-"Non" dit Klaus tendant mieux l'oreille.

-"Le silence" répondit Kol avant de sourire et de partir à pleine vitesse. Klaus soupira mais suivit son frère avec Caroline dans les bras. Une fois chez lui il déposa la blonde dans une chambre et ordonna à un de ses hybrides de la surveiller.

-"Où est la sorcière?" demanda Elijah ne sentant pas la présence de Bonnie.

-"Elle n'était plus avec Caroline et Kol veut se charger d'elle" dit Klaus en enlevant sa veste et s'installant à côté de son frère.

-"Tu lui donnes combien de temps avant de t'en charger toi-même?" questionna Elijah.

-"Il doit me la ramener demain" répondit Klaus en regardant son frère "mais je pense qu'il en est capable, je ne veux pas qu'il me la blesse ou qu'elle blesse notre chère frère" le ton de Klaus était sarcastique et taquin.

-"Il est déjà en train de l'ennuyer tu penses?"

-"Non je suis encore ici" intervient Kol en se regardant dans le miroir et en mettant bien une mèche de ses cheveux. "Je vais me mettre en action demain, elle va être surprise de me voir." dit le vampire en se faisant un clin d'œil dans le miroir.

-"Pourquoi tu tiens tant à faire ça?" demanda Elijah. Kol roula ses yeux en l'air avant de sourire.

-"Punaise, même en roulant mes yeux je suis sûr que je suis parfait" dit-il avant de se retourner et voir ses frères pincer leurs lèvres. "D'abord Elijah, je trouve que tu poses beaucoup trop de question depuis que Klaus et moi sommes revenus et pour te répondre j'aime bien la sorcière, elle a piqué mon intérêt."

-"Ouais mais toi tu n'as pas piqué le sien" dit Klaus en ricanant face au regard meurtrier de son jeune frère.

-"Je suis sûr que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil mais elle joue l'indifférente" dit Kol en guise de réponse. "Ce n'est pas de tout ça mais je vais vous quitter. Je vais chercher Rebekah avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de bêtises avec les stupides humains si elle attends encore après moi"

-"Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'arrache ce que tu as entre tes jambes, tu devrais partir maintenant." Conseilla Elijah.

-"J'ai fait exprès d'être en retard de trente minutes" répondit Kol heureux avant de partir à pleine vitesse. Elijah souffla. Son petit frère adorait vraiment créer des conflits partout mais ce n'était pas comme si Rebekah ne pouvait pas revenir seule. Sa sœur aimait elle aussi être en conflit. Il avait une famille de dingue et il était le seul à avoir de la moralité et le sens de l'honneur. Bref, il était le plus calme et posé. L'aîné de la famille se leva et partit faire un tour dans la forêt. Il ne voulait pas être là quand Kol et Rebekah rentreraient et se disputeraient. Oh non ! Il voulait un peu de calme et de paix.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était maintenant chez elle et fut étonnée en voyant sur la table de cuisine, de la cuisine chinoise, à boire et même des desserts. Son père était assis devant la table et mettait des baguettes chinoises. Bonnie sourit en voyant cette scène. C'était rare qu'elle voyait son père. Elle vivait pratiquement seule. Elle n'en voulait pas à son père car son travail était important mais quelque fois il pourrait faire plus d'effort. Ce soir, il avait fait un gros effort et Bonnie était ravie.

-"Salut papa !" dit la jeune sorcière en entrant dans la cuisine et en embrassant, sur la joue, son père.

-"Salut ma chérie" répondit Tom Bennett en embrassant le front de sa fille.

-"Je vois que tu nous as commandé le dîner" Bonnie s'installait à table et avait l'eau à la bouche. Le chinois et la cuisine Italienne étaient ses plats favoris. Elle pourrait passer sa vie à manger des pâtes, des pizzas et des nems.

-"Oui je sais que tu adores ça" dit Tom en souriant et en prenant ses baguettes "Par contre les fourchettes sont interdites" rajouta le père de famille en montrant ses baguettes. Bonnie souffla mais prit ses baguettes. Elle était tellement gourmande et elle aimait bien mâcher, avec les baguettes, elle n'allait plus rien avoir dans sa bouche car elle perdait tout à chaque fois.

-"Tu restes pour combien de temps?" demanda Bonnie pour entamer la conversation.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà me voir partir?" taquina Tom en mangeant un beignet de crevette. Bonnie sourit et fit non de la tête. Tom reprit donc la parole "Je ne suis là que pour deux jours. Au début je ne devais pas avoir du tout de jours de congés mais je leur ai dit que j'en avais besoin." expliqua l'homme en mangeant son deuxième beignet de crevette. Bonnie n'arrivait pas à manger car elle tremblait trop avec les baguettes.

-"C'est déjà bien que tu as eut deux jours, je ne vais pas faire la tête ce coup-ci" rassura Bonnie avant de prendre un beignet avec ses mains.

-"Tu triches ! " S'exclama Tom en tapant la main de Bonnie avec ses deux baguettes. La sorcière souriait mais mangeait son beignet.

-"Je suis sûr que tu fais exprès de me faire manger avec les baguettes car tu sais que je n'y arrive pas et comme ça tu peux tout manger" accusa Bonnie avant de prendre un petit nem et de le manger en le trempant dans la sauce piquante.

-"Je suis cuit, tu as découvert mon plan" répliqua Tom en prenant un accra et en prenant un air effrayé.

-"Je le savais !" s'exclama Bonnie.

Le repas continua sous la bonne humeur. Bonnie avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'elle devait profiter de ces moments car ils étaient rares. Si à chaque fois elle faisait la tête à son père, leur relation se détériorerait et au final, elle serait perdante et elle ferait du mal à son père. Après ce fabuleux festin, Bonnie et Tom jouèrent tout les deux aux jeux vidéo. Finalement, Bonnie partit se coucher et souriait comme une dingue. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec son père et les deux prochains jours seront similaires avec un peu de chance. C'est sur ces espoirs là que Bonnie s'endormit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle était confuse car le plafond de sa chambre n'était plus le même. Il était de couleur crème et plus grand. La jeune blonde se releva et regarda de droite à gauche pour voir que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. Elle vit au coin de celle-ci un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Soudain, tout lui revint, elle était au Grill avec Bonnie, sa meilleure amie devait partir et elle avait commandé une autre boisson avant de partir et de retomber une fois de plus sur Klaus et Kol. Les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent avant de réaliser que Kol l'avait frappé durement et qu'elle était tombée inconsciente.

-"Maître Klaus, votre blonde est réveillée" entendit Caroline. C'était l'homme au coin qui avait parlé. Même pas trente secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa place à Klaus avec un grand sourire. L'homme qui l'avait prévenu qu'elle était réveillée partit les laissant seuls.

-"Caroline, comment vas-tu?" demanda Klaus en s'agenouillant près du lit. Caroline se leva de celui-ci et se mit devant Klaus qui se relevait.

-"Pourquoi je suis là?" demanda Caroline les mains sur les hanches.

-"Pour mon plus grand plaisir" répondit Klaus en faisant le baisemain à la blonde qui retira sa main vite.

-"Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à tes jeux de malade" répondit Caroline commençant à s'énerver et à paniquer.

-"Nous ne jouons pas _ma douce_" répondit Klaus sérieux.

-"Tu as besoin de moi pour quoi?" questionna Caroline. Klaus caressa la joue de la belle blonde et elle frissonna à ce contact. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ce frisson et cela l'agaçait pendant que Klaus était amusé.

-"Tu es ici comme chez toi, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux" dit Klaus ne répondant pas à la question de Caroline.

-"Mais?" demanda Caroline savant qu'il y'en avait un.

-"Mais tu ne dois pas t'échapper d'ici ou tenter de le faire." rajouta Klaus en enlevant sa main de la joue de Caroline.

-"Sinon quoi? Tu vas envoyer tes Hybrides après moi?" demanda la blonde en feignant la peur. Au fond, elle avait vraiment peur, elle savait que Klaus avait un petit quelque chose pour elle mais elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

-"Non, je prendrais moi-même l'initiative de te ramener" répondit Klaus en offrant un sourire effrayant.

-"Je ne comprends pas, tu ne veux pas me tuer?" demanda Caroline quand même. Klaus pouffa et roula ses yeux en l'air.

-"Pas du tout, tu es spéciale et tu m'intrigues. Je croyais que tu l'avais comprit quand je t'ai invité au bal et t'ai offert cette magnifique robe" dit l'originel faisant rougir Caroline qui comprenait bien les sous-entendu de Klaus. « Je sais que tu adores les bijoux que je t'envoie car tu portes le bracelet que je t'ai offert » rajouta L'hybride.

-"Je vais te servir à quoi alors?" demanda Caroline changeant le sujet de la conversation avant qu'elle ne fasse une gaffe et lui dire qu'elle adorait secrètement ce qu'il lui envoyait.

-"Nous avons besoin de Bonnie. Si Kol n'arrive pas à nous la ramener nous allons nous servir de toi pour la faire venir et faire ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire." expliqua un peu Klaus "Et je ne suis pas contre t'avoir près de moi pendant un certain temps." rajouta l'hybride avec un clin d'œil.

Klaus se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte, il se retourna et montra son bras.

-"Mes frères et ma sœur sont présents en bas, nous allons nous mettre à table. Veux-tu nous rejoindre?" demanda Klaus. Caroline hésita un moment, il avait dit de faire comme elle voulait tant qu'elle ne s'échappait pas. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer la colère de tous les vampires présents ici. Caroline avança vers Klaus mais ne prit pas le bras qu'il lui offrait. Klaus laissa passer Caroline devant et ferma la porte en souriant. Une fois en bas, Caroline pouvait voir dans la grande cuisine Rebekah, Kol, Elijah assis autour de la table et manger de la nourriture humaine. Caroline fut choquée, quand Klaus avait dit repas, elle pensait à du sang. L'hybride, dû le voir car il dit à la blonde:

-"Tu croyais à un carnage de sang peut-être?"

Caroline ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout le monde la regardait. Rebekah avait un petit sourire pendant que Kol la regardait avec un sourire suffisant. Seul Elijah était neutre. Klaus mit sa main en bas du dos de la blonde et la mena à table.

-"Nous sommes peut-être des vampires mais nous aimons bien la nourriture humaine avec du sang en accompagnement" dit Rebekah en montrant du sang dans un verre.

-"Rebekah fait tout pour faire comme les humains, c'est pathétique" dit Kol en mangeant un bout de viande sans grand intérêt.

-"La ferme, idiot!" répliqua Rebekah.

-"S'il vous plaît ! Ne recommencez pas" ordonna Elijah qui n'avait pas pu éviter la dispute. Il était rentré trop tôt.

Rebekah souriait niaisement à son frère Kol pendant que celui-ci avait un sourire que la blonde avait bien envie de lui faire enlever. Klaus soufflait mais avait un demi-sourire. Caroline semblait choquée. Elle les avait toujours vues comme des monstres. Les voir agir de cette manière, les rendaient plus humains. Caroline sourit un peu car elle venait de comprendre une chose. L'amour de la famille est important, même chez les Mikaelson. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas choisis de devenir des vampires. Tout ça c'était la faute d'Ester. Klaus voulait des hybrides comme lui pour ne pas être seul. C'était normal. Caroline trouvait ceci normal et cela l'effrayait. Elle était en train de trouver des excuses à ce que Klaus avait fait depuis le début. Elle ne devait pas faire ça car Elena ne méritait pas de mourir et de subir tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. La blonde secoua sa tête. Elle s'attendrissait à cause de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

'_Ils ont leur tort mais ils veulent être une famille'_, se dit encore la blonde avant de secouer une nouvelle fois sa tête. Non, non, non et non! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Caroline prit la fourchette et mangea un bout de viande et la purée, en écoutant les disputes de Klaus et Kol à présent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena était avec Damon et Stefan à Denver avec Jérémy. Elle avait prit une grande décision. Elle savait qu'elle allait blesser ses amies mais elle devait le faire. C'était pour son bien, pour le bien de Jérémy et pour le bien de Bonnie et Caroline. Sa décision était prise, c'était égoïste mais elle voulait goûter au bonheur. L'idée venait de Damon, Stefan l'avait approuvé vite. Il n'avait fallu qu'à Elena deux jours pour y réfléchir. Ses amies comprendraient son choix à la fin. Et elles pouvaient faire pareils. C'était la meilleure solution. Klaus ne pourrait pas la retrouver de sitôt. Elle allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait un point c'est tout. Rien d'autre.

-"Tu veux vraiment le faire?" demanda Stefan en regardant la femme qu'il aimait avec des yeux confus et hésitant.

-"Bien sûr que oui ! Elle sait que c'est la bonne solution. Pour elle et pour nous" dit Damon en râlant.

-"Damon" gronda Stefan en envoyant des dagues de ses yeux à son frère.

-"Non laisse" intervient Elena "il a raison, il est temps que je pense à moi, à nous, à mon frère et l'avenir" rajouta la brune.

-"Plus aucun contact" dit Stefan

-"Plus de soirée pyjama entre fille" rajouta Damon.

-"Plus de sortie shopping" ajouta Stefan à la liste qui allait être longue.

-"Plus le droit de se croiser dans la rue, le lycée, la ville, le pays, le continent" énuméra Damon en montrant ses doigts.

-"Je sais !" hurla Elena.

-"Tu es prête à faire cela?" demanda Stefan mettant une main sur les épaules de sa belle.

-"Elles comprendront" dit Elena en enlevant la main de Stefan et en se levant pour prévenir Jérémy. Stefan regardait son frère qui, lui, haussa les épaules.

-"Ben quoi? Au moins nous seront tous tranquille." dit le vampire.

-"Pas tout le monde" répondit Stefan en baissant sa tête.

-"Si tu parles de la petite sorcière, Blondie et les autres, tu peux tout de suite aller les rejoindre" s'emporta Damon.

-"Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous, on va les abandonner comme cela?" cria Stefan s'emportant à son tour. Il se sentait mal pour eux. Damon se leva furieux et prit Stefan par les épaules pour le secouer.

-"Ils peuvent faire comme nous. Nous sommes plus intelligent c'est pour cela que nous le faisons"

-"Nous sommes des lâches" dit Stefan.

-"C'est mieux d'être lâche et en vie que mort avec honneur. Quoique, s'ils meurent ils ne seront jamais honoré car personnes ne se rends compte du danger" dit Damon lâchant son frère. "Ils seront déçu de nous mais je m'en fiche."

-"On va partir loin sans donner de nos nouvelles et on va laisser Bonnie et les autres s'occuper de Klaus?" questionna Stefan. Il savait la réponse, Damon n'avait pas besoin de répondre.

-"Nous partons pour la Roumanie dès demain, nous enverrons du sang d'Elena chaque mois à Mystic Falls pour Klaus. Tant qu'il peut créer des hybrides, il ne prendra pas la peine de faire des recherches." expliqua Damon avant de laisser Stefan seul pensant à leur trahison, à leur amies. Leurs amis pouvaient faire pareille et Stefan priait pour qu'ils partent tous de Mystic Falls. Le vampire ferma les yeux un instant et partit en fermant la porte de l'appartement de Jérémy et de le brûler.

A Mystic Falls, quelqu'un qui était d'accord avec leur plan, était en train de brûler la maison d'Elena et tous ses biens. Le jeune individu qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Alaric brûla tout les objets et toute la maison. Il voyait les photos d'Elena, de Bonnie et de Caroline brûler. Cela lui fit mal au cœur mais cela devait être fait. Damon viendrait chercher Alaric pour que lui aussi part en Roumanie. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, c'était trop dangereux. Plus personne ne l'attendait ici de toute façon. Lui aussi devait penser à la sienne. Bonnie, Caroline et Matt devaient se rendre compte de la même chose. Ils avaient perdu contre les vampires originels. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tués sans que Damon et Stefan meurent. Les pieux du vieux chêne blanc étaient détruits. Ils étaient imbattables. Fuir était la meilleure solution. En brûlant les effets personnels d'Elena et de Jérémy, personne ne pourrait les retrouver. Aucune sorcière ne pouvait faire de sort de localisation. Le sang que Damon enverra à Klaus sera inutilisable pour les sorts de localisation car un sorcier se chargerait d'annuler cette possibilité. Tout était prévu, tout était prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à tourner le dos à Mystic Falls et ses habitants.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voici la fin du chapitre 2. Il n'y'a pas de Kennett mais plus du Klaroline dans celui-ci. Je vous promets qu'il y'aura du Kennett dans le prochain. Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais vu Kol dans la saison 3 car je n'ai pas vu un épisode de cette saison. Je lis que les spoilers. J'ai lu des fics en anglais sur lui et je m'inspire un peu du général que j'ai pu en retirer sur chaque fic par rapport à son caractère. J'espère ne pas me tromper.

Elena décide de partir de Mystic Falls avec Damon, Stefan, Jérémy et Alaric. Que pensez-vous de leur réaction ? Stupide, égoïste, compréhensible, lâche, légitime ?

Moi je dis que c'est une décision sans cœur pour Bonnie et Caroline ainsi que Matt. Mais bon, on sera sans nouvelle pendant un certain temps sur eux au moins lol. Pour plus se concentrer sur les Mikaelson.

Laissez-moi donc une review pour me dire ce que vous avez-pensé de ce deuxième chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée. Bisous à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Saina126 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre 2. Oui, Elena, Damon, Stefan s'en vont pour vivre leur triangle amoureux ailleurs qu'à Mystic Falls et être loin de Klaus pour enfin avoir une vie sans menace. On va encore entendre parler d'eux.

**SweetyK :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre 3. Moi aussi j'aimerais être à la place de Caroline (^-^)

**Vampire-marie :** Merci de ne pas me juger, comme le font certaine personnes… Bien sûr que le départ d'Elena est fait exprès, c'est pour la suite de l'histoire hé hé. On va encore entendre parler d'eux. Dans ce chapitre il y'aura du Kennett, j'espère que cela va te plaire.

**Lalorencia :** De rien, j'aime répondre à mes lectrices car je trouve que c'est mieux et plus chaleureux lol. Je suis très touchée par ton commentaire et suis ravie de lire que tu as adoré mes précédentes histoires sur Bamon. Je peux te confirmer que cette histoire aura une happy end, car j'adore les happy-end. Dans ce chapitre tu verras comment Kol fait pour attirer l'attention de Bonnie.

**DivineSomerhalder :** Merci pour tes deux commentaires, je suis contente que le Kennett t'inspire et en tant que petite fan de ce couple, je t'encourage à te lancer dessus :-). Cela ne peut être que bien venant de ta part.

**Johanne :** Donc je vais t'appeler « grande glue » lol. Thank you pour ton commentaire, je te promets que tu vas être servie en Kennett pour ce chapitre.

**M :** Merci pour ton commentaire et merci pour me défendre contre le message Anonyme que j'ai eu (Lâche cette personne quand même !) Pour te répondre à ta question, je n'ai rien contre Elena. Elle m'agace c'est vrai mais je ne la déteste pas. Dans l'histoire pour le Stefonnie, il me fallait juste que Stefan ait une raison de quitter Elena et que Damon aussi pour les rapprocher en temps que frère. De plus, je trouve qu'à la fin, j'ai fais quelque chose de bien pour Elena en la mettant avec Matt et en lui offrant une vie avec des enfants et petits-enfants. Pour cette fiction, j'ai juste besoin de les écarter un peu des Mikaelson et j'ai rien trouver de mieux que de faire partir Elena avec Damon et Stefan (que j'aime) lol. Donc je ne vois pas où est l'acharnement ? Bref, merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire xD.

**Anonyme :**** Bonjour, comme tu le dis à ton début de commentaire, je t'excuse (^-^). Je n'ai pas besoin de me défendre contre toi car mes lectrices ont tout dit et ont bien résumé ce que MOI je pense de toi. Je suis désolée que tu te sois ridiculisée comme ceci :-( Bonne journée ou soirée. **

**Nikita :** Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, c'était très gentil de ta part et ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Merci de respecter mes choix, ma façon d'écrire. De toute façon, je tiens à rappeler que ce n'est juste qu'une histoire et que c'est vraiment dommage que des personnes laissent des messages comme ceci. J'aime bien la critique constructive et non la critique débile...

**Sarana **: Ben au moins**, Anonyme** t'auras fait rire lol. De la façon dont tu écris ton commentaire, je peux voir que tu as suivis toutes mes histoire apparemment, et que tu sais parfaitement bien qu'Elena je ne la torture pas ou fait d'elle une junkie. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense avec des arguments vrais concernant Elena.

**Marine :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que Klaroline et Kennett soient tes deux couples préférés, merci pour tes encouragements.

**Salom :** Merci pour le commentaire, j'espère bien que ce chapitre va te plaire. Je suis contente aussi que tu me donnes ton avis sur le départ d'Elena et en argumentant bien pourquoi ils ont torts de partir et pourquoi c'est une décision légitime. Merci encore :-)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 3 **

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie venait de se réveiller, il était ...QUOI ? 13 heures de l'après-midi. La jeune sorcière se leva d'un bond. Elle avait complètement raté la matinée de cours. Son père aurait pu la réveiller quand même. Bonnie s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de sa chambre à vive allure. Son père était dans le salon et parlait au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Quand son père la vit, il raccrocha.

-"Papa, je suis en retard ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir aussi tard?" demanda Bonnie énervé "Je vais devoir rattraper les cours et le contrôle samedi matin et ..." Bonnie arrêta de parler en voyant que son père avait une drôle de tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda la sorcière "Tu dois retourner au boulot?"

-"Non ce n'est pas ça" répondit Tom Bennett.

-"Quoi?" demanda Bonnie plus effrayé par ce qu'allait dire son père.

-"Un ami m'a téléphoné pour me dire que la maison d'Elena était en ruine." dit enfin Tom voyant le visage de Bonnie qui se décomposait. "La maison à prit feu et il ne reste rien, absolument rien. Les pompiers sont arrivés trop tard pour sauver quoi que ce soit" expliqua Tom.

-"Elena n'était pas chez elle. Elle est partie à Denver rejoindre son frère." dit soulagée Bonnie. Sa meilleure amie était saine et sauve.

-'L'incendie est d'origine criminelle" rajouta Tom. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et pensa tout de suite à Klaus. Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela? Il avait besoin d'Elena vivante pour créer ses hybrides. Cela ne peut donc pas être lui. C'était un hasard ou alors un coup monté. Bonnie prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Elena. Bonnie retomba sur la messagerie de la brune:

-"Elena, c'est Bonnie, ta maison est en ruine quelqu'un à mit le feu et il ne reste plus rien. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as le message. Bisous je t'aime Lena." Bonnie raccrocha et mit une main sur son front. Son père mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Bonnie.

-"Ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui" dit Tom. Bonnie sourit et prit ses clés de voiture. Il fallait qu'elle voie cela de ses propres yeux pour y croire vraiment. Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, elle pouvait voir encore un peu de fumée. Un énorme tas de cendres, c'était tout ce qu'il restait de la maison d'Elena. Il n'y'avait que deux agents de police et Bonnie était seule à contempler ce désastre. Elena allait avoir mal au cœur. C'était la maison de son enfance, là ou elle avait grandit. Bonnie sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment allait faire Elena? Bien sûr il y'avait le manoir de Stefan et Damon, mais cela ne remplacerait jamais la valeur sentimentale de cette maison. Bonnie soupira de frustration, tout cela était injuste. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui c'était passé. Bonnie se dirigea vers les deux agents de police quand elle entendit une voix qui la stoppa.

-"Ce qui est arrivé à la maison d'Elena est tragique, heureusement qu'il n'y'avait personne"

Bonnie se retourna et vit le frère de Klaus. Kol Mikaelson. Il avait le visage faussement triste. Cette vision ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Bonnie sentait la colère lui monter à la tête.

-"Oui heureusement qu'il n'y'avait personne" répondit Bonnie avant de repartir. Elle ne voulait pas faire une scène devant les deux agents de police. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, ce serait elle qui serait mise en garde à vue.

Kol se trouvait de nouveau agacé par la petite sorcière. Elle devait faire exprès de l'ignorer car elle savait que cela lui déplaisait. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Kol rattrapa Bonnie en quelques enjambés et se mit devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage.

-"Je n'ai pas finit de parler avec toi, il est donc impoli de me tourner le dos Bonnie" dit gentiment Kol en donnant un sourire. Bonnie posa son regard sur Kol et le détaillait. Il était grand, il avait des beaux yeux marrons, on pouvait se perdre dedans et être totalement hypnotisé, on pouvait y déceler de la malice, du vécu, du savoir mais aussi du danger. C'était tellement attirant mais piégeur. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs. Il avait un sourire taquin et malicieux. Il était séduisant et charmant. Dommage qu'il était un tueur sans cœur, son ennemi. Pourquoi les plus beaux garçons étaient sans cœur et cruels ? Il y'avait Damon, Klaus et Kol. C'était une honte!

-"Il est aussi impoli de fixer les gens" dit Kol voyant Bonnie le regarder bizarrement. Cela le fit sourire plus. Bonnie sortit de ses pensées et serra les dents.

-"Il est impoli de faire vivre un enfer à des personnes que l'on ne connait même pas" dit Bonnie pour se défendre.

-"Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait" répliqua Kol. Bonnie en eut assez, elle fit un pas de côté mais Kol la bloqua à nouveau.

-"Tu es en parti responsable de la mort de ma mère et tu me gâches ma journée rien qu'en étant au même endroit que moi » cria Bonnie. Kol fit mine d'être blessé mais le sourire qu'il arborait montrait bien qu'il était plutôt amusé par la remarque de Bonnie.

-"Si je ne m'abuse, tu as fait alliance avec ma mère pour nous tuer" dit Kol en levant les sourcils. "Et en ce qui concerne ta journée gâché, c'est à cause de la maison qui est en ruine derrière moi. Ma présence ne peux que te réconforter" rajouta l'arrogant vampire. Bonnie se retenait de l'envoyer balader contre les arbres. Comment osait-il être si présomptueux?

-"Ton crétin de frère y'est-il pour quelque chose?" demanda Bonnie voulant savoir si Kol allait lui répondre oui. Le vampire se retourna pour voir la maison en ruine et fronça les sourcils.

-"Non, mon crétin de frère n'y'est pour rien. Il va être furieux en apprenant ceci d'ailleurs" répondit Kol en regardant à nouveau Bonnie qui réfléchissait. "Et non ce n'est pas moi"

-"Je sais" répliqua Bonnie regardant Kol dans les yeux. "Maintenant, si tu peux partir, cela serait super sympa de ta part " le ton était gentil mais Kol savait que c'était forcé.

-"Je ne suis pas connu pour être sympa" répliqua Kol d'une voix taquine que Bonnie ne pouvait plus entendre.

-"Et moi je ne suis pas connue pour être patiente avec les emmerdeurs de première classe et surtout les vampires" rétorqua la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Tu insinues que je suis les deux?" demanda Kol " Vampire je te l'accorde mais emmerdeur de première classe?" dit le vampire en ayant un léger sourire.

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus et là elle le pensait vraiment, elle infligea un gros anévrisme à Kol qui se mit à tenir sa tête et à fermer les yeux fort. Au fil des secondes, il se pliait en deux et se mit sur ses genoux.

-"Arrête ... Tout de ...ou je te jure...que ton cœur va être entre...mes MAINS" hurla le dernier mot le vampire. Toute cette agitation avait attiré l'attention des deux agents de police qui s'approchaient de Kol et Bonnie. Un d'eux se mit à genoux et aida Kol à se relever, l'anévrisme avait disparu car Bonnie avait arrêté quand la femme avait relevé Kol.

-"Vous allez bien?" demanda l'agent en donnant un petit sourire.

Kol était à nouveau sur ses pieds et enlevait la boue sur sa veste. Il sourit à l'agent avant de lui dire:

-"Oui j'ai juste mal au crâne" répondit Kol en regardant maintenant Bonnie avec un regard meurtrier. Bonnie sourit et leva la tête fièrement.

-"Je suis sûre que ce n'est que passager, il devrait rentrer chez lui" dit Bonnie.

Kol avait comprit la menace derrière les mots de Bonnie, mais il allait faire comme s'il n'avait pas comprit.

-"Je vais beaucoup mieux" assura Kol à l'agent.

L'agent regarda Kol et fit un signe de tête, le second agent qui était un peu plus en retrait s'approcha.

-"D'abord circulez tout les deux, il n'y'a rien à voir" La voix de l'homme était assez forte.

Bonnie et Kol posèrent leur regard sur l'agent qui venait de parler. Kol le fusillait du regard car personne ne lui donnait des ordres et le ton de cet humain était trop prétentieux. Bonnie, le fixait car elle voulait des réponses et elle n'allait pas partir aussi facilement. L'agent se sentait mal à l'aise. Le regard de la fille ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais c'était le regard du jeune homme qui l'intimidait. On aurait dit qu'il allait le tuer.

-"Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir" dit Bonnie tout en regardant l'agent.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda l'agent qui avait aidé Kol "mon collègue vous as dit de partir et vous devez obéir. Vous voulez peut-être finir la nuit dans une cellule pour irrespect à un agent?" rajouta la femme avec un petit sourire. Bonnie n'appréciait pas trop comment l'agent était en train de lui parler. Kol allait dire quelque chose à celui qui lui avait donné un ordre mais il fut coupé par Bonnie.

-"Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir ma journée en cellule. J'ai juste besoin de quelques réponses."

-"Vous êtes culot..." l'agent n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie le coupa.

-"L'incendie est d'origine criminelle, oui ou non? Si oui, vous avez déjà une piste sur quelqu'un?" demanda Bonnie ignorant l'agent qui la regardait avec un air sévère.

-"Pourquoi nous devons te répondre?" demanda l'agent féminin.

-"C'est la maison de ma meilleure amie et je veux des réponses, j'ai le droit de savoir. Si vous ne me dîtes rien j'irais moi même demandé au sheriff. Je suis sûre qu'elle me répondra car elle sait que je suis une personne digne de confiance et je suis sûre qu'elle en parlera à Caroline qui se trouve être aussi ma meilleure amie." dit Bonnie s'énervant contre l'idiote devant elle.

Kol regardait la scène amusé, il ne lui manquait plus que du popcorn et c'était bon, la comédie pourrait commencer.

-"Tu crois que tu me fais peur ma petite?" dit la femme n'appréciant pas la ténacité de Bonnie. La sorcière mit sa tête de côté et fit un grand sourire avant de regarder la femme dans les yeux.

-"Si je voulais vous faire peur, j'utiliserais une autre méthode" dit Bonnie.

-"Claire, c'est bon, ne t'énerves pas" dit l'autre agent mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la soi-disant Claire qui avait les poings serrés et s'apprêtait à frapper Bonnie à n'importe quel moment. Bonnie avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Oui c'est criminelle et nous avons les photos prise par les voisins d'un individu" répondit l'homme qui poussait sa coéquipière loin. Bonnie arrêta de sourire et fit un signe de tête à l'agent pour le remercier. "Maintenant je ne veux plus voir votre jolie visage dans les parages où je risque fort bien de vous mettre en cellule" rajouta l'agent. Bonnie sourit à nouveau et fit un signe de tête. Quand l'agent tourna le dos pour rejoindre "Claire" Bonnie perdit son sourire.

-"Bravo, tu m'as empêché de tuer ce gros boudin et tu as remis à sa place la blondasse. Pas assez sanglant à mon goût mais c'était drôle " dit Kol se remettant à parler. "Je suppose que tu veux voir les photos maintenant. Comment tu vas faire? Tu vas t'infiltrer au commissariat? Quel dommage que tu ne peux pas contraindre les gens, avec ça tu aurais pu ordonner à l'un de ses bouffons de te donner une photo." dit le vampire d'une voix faussement déçu comme d'habitude. Il pouvait voir que la sorcière bouillonnait de rage à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, c'était trop bon! Il adorait faire ceci.

-"Vas-t'en !" cria Bonnie.

-"Je pourrais contraindre un de ces agents à te faire voir une photo" proposa le vampire ignorant la phrase que Bonnie venait de dire. La sorcière était très attirée par cette offre mais cela devait cacher quelque chose. C'était l'ennemi qui proposait de l'aider. Il y'avait anguille sous roche.

-"Mais?" demanda la sorcière se détestant pour dépendre à cet instant des pouvoirs d'un vampire. De Kol en plus !

-"Mais, tu vas devoir venir avec moi chez moi" répondit Kol avec un demi-sourire. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et allait s'étrangler par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle imaginait les choses un peu trop rapproché à son goût.

-"Non merci" dit Bonnie avant de partir loin de cet arrogant et prétentieux vampire. Kol ne la poursuivit pas mais la regarda partir vers les agents qui avaient les photos. La femme avait du faire exprès de sortir les photos devant Bonnie car elle regardait la sorcière avec un sourire satisfait. Bonnie, utilisa un peu de magie pour faire tomber les deux agents dans la boue. Elle prit les photos et jeta un œil dessus. Un 'o' se formait sur sa bouche car elle pouvait reconnaître Alaric Saltzman. Son professeur d'histoire, le chasseur de vampire, leur allié et leur ami. Bonnie reposa les photos par terre quand les deux agents se relevèrent. La femme cria et prit les menottes qu'elle avait sur sa ceinture.

-"Toi je vais te coffrer ma belle" dit la fameuse Claire. Kol se dirigeait au loin avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas réussit à ramener Bonnie mais il avait encore toute l'après-midi et la soirée. Il marchait doucement écoutant la femme crier après Bonnie et courir. Kol se retourna pour voir Bonnie en train de courir pour échapper à la femme et à l'homme qui couraient après elle, la boue sur le visage. Kol utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour aller à sa prochaine destination.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Il ne va pas lui faire du mal au moins?" demanda Caroline à Klaus.

-"Si l'échéance se rapproche il risque d'être plus violent" répondit Klaus en ne lisant plus son bouquin. Caroline fit un signe de tête mais elle n'était pas rassurée du tout par les paroles de Klaus. Connaissant Bonnie, elle ne se laisserait jamais faire et kidnapper. Kol devrait utiliser la ruse ou la menace.

-"Pourquoi je ne peux pas appeler Bonnie pour lui dire de venir. Elle acceptera de venir pour moi en sachant que je suis coincé avec toi" proposa Caroline. C'était une manière beaucoup plus douce et moins stressante.

-"Mon frère veut la ramener, il ne faut pas contrarier Kol" dit Klaus en replongeant sa tête dans un ancien livre de magie. Caroline se leva et passa derrière le canapé où Klaus était assis. Elle jeta son œil sur les pages du livre et vit sur la page de gauche une sorte d'amulette. Klaus referma son livre d'un coup et Caroline sursauta. L'hybride se leva et se retourna pour faire face à la blonde.

-"La curiosité est un vilain défaut, _mon cœur_" dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-"J'aimerais juste savoir dans quelles affaires tu te fourres «dit la blonde fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je serais prudent" répondit l'hybride en s'approchant de Caroline et en caressant sa joue. La jeune blonde commençait à aimer ce toucher, c'était doux. Les mains d'un homme qui tuait étaient douces. Cela la surprenait, du bon côté. Caroline, se retira de cette caresse car elle ne pouvait pas, enfin elle ne devait pas encourager l'hybride à la toucher. Il faisait ça depuis deux mois maintenant et sa peau commençait à réagir envers le touché de Klaus. Ce n'était pas bon signe !

-"Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, mais pour Bonnie et moi" répondit Caroline forte.

-"Tu n'as rien à craindre _ma douce_, personne ne te feras du mal" assura Klaus de manière forte.

-"Pour Bonnie?" demanda Caroline la voix dure et sec.

-"Personne n'aura le droit de toucher à la nouvelle obsession de Kol" dit Klaus en ayant un sourire désabusé. Caroline leva un sourcil et Klaus se permit d'expliquer "Disons que Bonnie à piqué l'intérêt de Kol et quand quelqu'un est dans son collimateur, il est dur de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui sans mourir. Kol est attiré par les personnes qu'il ne peut pas avoir. C'est dommage ! Je dois te dire que personne n'a duré plus de trois jours" dit Klaus en partant de la bibliothèque laissant Caroline qui était pâle et muette. Klaus et Kol étaient vraiment les plus dérangés de la famille.

Dans quoi Bonnie et elle étaient retombées?

Il était hors de question qu'elles se laissent impressionner par eux, surtout elle. Elle avait déjà trouvé des bons côtés à la famille Mikaelson, elle commençait déjà à ressentir des choses et à penser des choses par rapport à Klaus depuis la soirée au bal. Elle devait se ressaisir et tout de suite. Quand Bonie viendrait, elle pourra à nouveau réfléchir correctement.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie avait couru la moitié de la ville pour semer les deux agents de police. Elle était folle d'avoir fait ça mais elle devait savoir la vérité. A présent elle était en face de chez elle et rentra comme une bombe tout en claquant la porte. Elle se dirigea dans le salon tout essoufflé et la tête baissée.

-"Papa, si la police tape à la porte et qu'il commence à décrire une fille qui est mon portrait craché, tu dis qu'elle n'habite pas ici." Bonnie prit des grandes bouffées d'air avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait laissé sa voiture là-bas. "Oh et est-ce que tu peux aller chercher ma voiture chez Elena s'il te plaît?" demanda Bonnie avant de lever sa tête et de s'étrangler.

-"Salut Bonnie, ton ami est venu t'emmener pour votre rendez-vous mais tu n'étais pas encore rentrée. Je l'ai laissé entrer en attendant." dit Tom Bennett en souriant. Bonnie regarda son père sous tout les angles, il n'avait pas l'air blessé. La sorcière regarda Kol qui était assis confortablement sur le canapé, avec un sourire satisfait. Bonnie s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son père sans l'avoir prévenu qu'il ne devait pas laisser entrer les gens. Maintenant, un originel avait l'accès chez elle. Kol pouvait venir la nuit et la tuer dans son sommeil. Les yeux de Bonnie s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Kol devait le voir car il se leva et avait toujours son sourire satisfait.

-"Ton père est quelqu'un de bien, cela m'étonne que tu ne m'as pas parlé plus de lui" dit Kol en s'approchant de Monsieur Bennett.

-"Oui et tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton ami. Il est très poli, je crois que je l'aime bien" dit Tom en souriant à sa fille, il disait ceci pour la mettre mal à l'aise et pour lui cela fonctionnait car Bonnie ne disait rien. "Je vais devoir partir de la maison, je vais aider Josh avec son problème informatique" reprit Tom avant de serrer la main à Kol qui la serra à son tour.

Bonnie grinça des dents, elle ne voulait pas que Kol s'amuse à broyer la main de son père. Matt en avait déjà souffert. Le vampire avait entendu le petit bruit de terreur de la sorcière et il sourit tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Finalement, Kol lâcha la main de Tom et Bonnie fit un soupir de soulagement. Tom prit sa veste et passa devant Bonnie tout en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. "Je ne sais pas à quel heure je vais rentrer, ne m'attends pas ou ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ma chérie."

Bonnie sourit et regarda son père partir. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua pour signaler que son père était partit, Bonnie se retourna pour voir que Kol n'était plus à sa place. Bonnie ne pouvait pas empêcher la panique qui montait en elle. Peut-être qu'il avait suivi son père sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte? Bonnie allait partir en courant mais la voix de Kol la retient sur place.

-"Calme-toi Bonnie, comme dirait les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, tu es tendue comme un string" L'amusement et la satisfaction étaient mélangées dans la voix du vampire qui était à la droite de Bonnie.

-"Espèce de..."

-"Ah, Ah, ah" fit Kol tout en balançant son doigt en face du visage de Bonnie qui fulminait "si je serais toi, je resterais poli avec moi car après-tout j'ai réussis à avoir une invitation dans la douce maisonnette des Bennett." dit le vampire. Bonnie prit le doigt de Kol et le tordit fort qu'il se cassa. Kol ne cria même pas mais prit son doigt et le remit en place. Il leva sa tête pour regarder Bonnie. Ses yeux étaient devenus noir et Bonnie prit peur. Cependant, sa peur s'évanouit peu à peu car la lueur meurtrière de Kol disparut.

-"Tu es une fascinante petite créature" dit Kol en touchant une mèche des cheveux de Bonnie qui se retira vite.

-"Si tu fais du mal à mon père je te jure que tu vas me le payer" menaça Bonnie. Kol pencha sa tête de côté et sourit. Il avait une belle occasion de la faire chanter à présent.

-"Tu peux éviter que ton père soit blessé dans cette histoire en venant avec moi au manoir" dit Kol.

-"Ton frère et toi avez besoin de quoi?" demanda Bonnie méchamment.

-"Mon frère de ta magie et moi de ta fabuleuse, charmante et divertissante compagnie" répondit Kol remettant sa tête bien droite.

-"Tu peux aller te faire voir ! " répliqua Bonnie trop remonté pour penser correctement. Kol leva les yeux en l'air.

-"Caroline va bien se sentir seule avec nous quatre et ton père risque de se retrouver à l'hôpital. Tout cela me chagrine" le vampire prit un air dramatique et s'apprêtait à partir de la maison de Bonnie.

Dans sa tête il comptait: 3, 2, 1,0:

-"Attends tu as dit que Caroline allait se sentir seule avec vous quatre? Elle est donc avec Klaus à votre manoir?" demanda Bonnie étonnée et effrayée. Kol se retourna et fit un signe de tête. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elle était seule, sans pouvoir demander de l'aide à Stefan et Damon car ils étaient à Denver. Elle ne pouvait rien demander à Alaric car il était accusé d'avoir brûlé la maison d'Elena d'après les photos qu'elle avait vues. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle mène sa petite enquête. Caroline, elle, était prisonnière, son père était en danger et Kol la pressurisait et la rendait folle. Elle était en présence d'un psychopathe. Bonnie soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Kol lui indiquait de le suivre. La sorcière prit la seule décision qu'elle pouvait prendre à cet instant. Elle passa devant Kol qui souriait victorieusement tout en suivant Bonnie. Le vampire ferma la porte de la maison des Bennett.

-"Tu vas voir, on va apprendre à mieux se connaître pendant ton séjour. On pourrait même devenir proche" Affirma Kol.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Kol a enfin réussit à ramener Bonnie chez le manoir des Mikaelson. Il va être content Klaus et Caroline aussi. Elle va essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle ressent pour Klaus depuis un petit bout de temps, car elle sait que ce n'est pas bien mais elle ne peut pas totalement se contrôler. Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vais vous laissez.

Bonne journée ou soirée.

Bisous, bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexie :** Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu suives cette histoire et qu'elle te plaît. Caroline a bien de la chance d'être convoitée par Klaus, moi aussi j'aimerais être à sa place et mieux encore, à la place d'Elena comme ça je choisis Damon.

**Saina126 :** Merci, merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite maintenant :-)

**M :** Merci pour les deux commentaires Lol. Oui il y'a un eut un bug car quand j'ai lu ton premier com, je me suis dis 'ben mince je ne vois pas de points d'exclamations' lol. Merci encore (^-^)

**ComingGirl :** Thank you pour ton commentaire :-) Je suis contente que Kol te plaise hé hé.

**Angelwhitelys :** Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour le Kennett et merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Loubna :** Hey, Loubna, comment tu vas ? Merci pour ton commentaire et le commentaire sur la fin du Stefonnie. Il était triste c'est vrai lol. Oui la couse poursuite entre Bonnie et la police est marrante, en l'écrivant je m'imaginais bien la scène lol.

**Vampire-marie :** Nous sommes bizarres à deux car moi aussi j'aime quand Kol fait tourner Bonnie en bourrique lol. Je peux te dire que la suite réunie Bonnie et Caroline et qu'il y'aura tout au long de l'histoire des petites taquineries entre famille et envers Bonnie et Caroline lol. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Lalorencia :** Merci pour ta review, eh oui le Kennett se met en route lol. Pour répondre à ta question je n'ai pas écris de scène avec du Lemon mais il y'aura des scènes un peu Hot. J'aime lire le lemon quand c'est bien fait mais je ne suis pas à l'aise pour l'écrire lol. On verra bien, si je vais en ajouter :-)

**Johanne :** Pas de chance pour toi, je sais que les cours sont chiants mais sa sert (^-^). Oui j'ai vu que tu as réussit à te contrôler. Bravo :-). Merci pour ton commentaire.

**CamCam :** Eh oui notre premier amour reste Bamon (j'ai commencé à écrire le premier chapitre de ma prochaine histoire et là je développe un peu ce qu'il va se passer). Surtout ne brûle pas Elena, Damon et un peu moins Stefan, sinon quelqu'un risque de dire que c'est de l'acharnement contre les personnages… Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

**Lovely66 :** Merci pour le commentaire et comme tu m'en as mit un, je te mets la suite héhé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 4**

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline était dans le salon des Mikaelson et essayait d'avoir une discussion avec Rebekah. Si elle était enfermée ici, elle pouvait au moins adresser la parole à quelqu'un pour dire d'avoir un peu de diversion et de discussion. Rebekah n'était pas très facile, elle ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle ne répondait que par des "oui" ou "non". Caroline se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas trop parler à Elijah car celui-ci commencerait à l'agaçer avec son vocabulaire soutenu et sa formalité. Parler à Klaus? Hors de question, l'hybride flirtait trop et il la mettait mal à l'aise et pour dire la vérité, sa résistance contre les avances de Klaus commençait à flancher. Pourtant, elle faisait tout pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Elle se disait qu'il était un tueur, qu'il l'avait fait souffrir ainsi que ses amis. Mais non ! Cela ne marchait pas. Il fallait vraiment que Bonnie vienne au plus vite. D'ailleurs, elle entendit dehors à la porte d'entrée, une voix de femme criant à un quelqu'un d'autre. Caroline se leva et regarda Rebekah qui souriait. Klaus et Elijah étaient à présent debout et avaient eux aussi un sourire sur le visage.

-"Il semble que Kol as réussit à ramener la sorcière Bennett sans avoir eut recours à la violence" dit Klaus.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Kol et Bonnie. Le vampire tenait Bonnie par le bras et l'approcha du salon, là où étaient ses frères, sa sœur et la blonde préféré de Klaus.

-"C'est bon lâche-moi, je ne vais pas me sauver ! " dit Bonnie essayant de partir loin de la prise de Kol. Le vampire lâcha la sorcière qui ne s'y attendait pas, elle finit donc sur les fesses. Rebekah se mit à rire et Kol riait lui aussi. Bonnie se releva furieusement et allait envoyer contre un mur Kol et Rebekah mais elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son propre bras. Bonnie tourna sa tête de côté et vit Caroline. La sorcière sourit et prit Caroline dans ses bras.

-"Tu vas bien? Il ne t'ont rien fait?" demanda la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Je vais bien, je dois dire que je suis bien traitée" avoua Caroline en s'écartant de Bonnie qui fronçait les sourcils.

Klaus s'avança vers les deux filles et s'inclina légèrement vers Bonnie tout en arborant un sourire sournois.

-"Quel honneur d'accueillir une invitée aussi puissante et ravissante" dit l'hybride pour agacer la sorcière.

-"Je suis une invitée? On m'à forcé à venir ici en menaçant mon père et en me disant que Caroline était ici" pouffa Bonnie.

-"Oui tu es notre invité à tous" répondit Klaus

-"Dit plutôt une prisonnière car les invités repartent quand ils veulent" répliqua Bonnie la voix remplie de venin. Caroline souriait. C'était la Bonnie qu'elle connaissait.

-"Disons plutôt une invitée qui va rester pour un temps indéterminé" reprit Rebekah malicieusement.

-"Bon, dit ce que tu veux de moi et Caroline pour qu'on puisse repartir" prévient Bonnie en regardant Klaus. L'hybride souriait et s'approchait doucement de Bonnie.

-"Tu vas m'aider à trouver une amulette, j'aurais besoin de ta magie et de ta nature humaine." expliqua brièvement Klaus.

-"Quelle amulette?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Nous en reparlerons en temps et en heure. Pour le moment nous allons profiter d'un petit repas. De toute façon, mes recherches ne sont pas totalement finie" rajouta Klaus.

-"Dans ce cas pourquoi gaspiller le temps de Caroline et le mien?" questionna Bonnie d'un coup de dent.

-"Nous voulons avoir votre coopération entière à toute les deux et quoi de mieux que de faire une petite colocation pour mieux se connaître tous." dit Rebekah en grimaçant.

-"J'ai déjà prévenu Caroline que si elle s'enfuyait, j'irais moi même la rechercher..." commença Klaus mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Kol le coupa.

-"Et si toi, tu t'enfuis Bonnie, j'irais personnellement te chercher" dit Kol en soulevant les sourcils et en souriant de coin. Bonnie souffla exaspéré mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour les battre tous, même un ! Elle devait donc coopérer encore une fois. En plus la vie de Caroline était en jeu aussi.

-"Je peux vous assurer à toutes les deux que ce séjour va bien se passer tant que vous serez d'humeur coopératives" dit Elijah "je vous en donne ma parole" rajouta le vampire qui était maintenant l'aîné.

-"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix" dit enfin Bonnie à contre cœur.

-"Ravie d'entendre ton acceptation, Bonnie" dit Klaus "comme j'ai dit à Caroline, tu es libre d'aller ou tu veux dans la maison, si tu veux sortir quelque part tu devras me dire où, quand, à quelle heure et comment" ordonna le vampire. Bonnie se mordait la langue pour éviter de lui hurler dessus. A la place, elle fit un faux sourire et dit d'une voix enfantine:

-"D'accord papa ! " Cela sonnait extrêmement faux mais elle s'en foutait. Klaus ricanait légèrement ainsi que Rebekah. La cohabitation allait bien se dérouler et être amusante.

-"François !" cria Rebekah.

Un homme habillé en smoking et ayant l'air sérieux vint vers le groupe.

-"Voudrais-tu montrer la chambre de Bonnie" dit Rebekah d'une voix dure.

-"Certainement" répliqua l'homme "Par ici mademoiselle!" dit-il à l'attention de Bonnie qui le regardait médusé. Caroline dû donner un coup de coude à Bonnie pour qu'elle suive François qui l'attendait sur les marches. Bonnie suivit le major d'homme abasourdi. Comment Klaus pouvait-il faire cela? Avait-il contraint ce pauvre homme? Bonnie s'arrêta de marcher quand elle vit que François lui montrait une porte.

-"Ceci est votre chambre, elle est au milieu de la chambre de mademoiselle Mikaelson et de mademoiselle Forbes. Juste en face de votre chambre, c'est la chambre de monsieur Kol, qui est au milieu de celle de monsieur Elijah et de monsieur Klaus. Vos affaires vont être déposées demain matin dans votre chambre. En attendant, je vous prie de redescendre en bas pour dîner avec les autres." dit aimablement l'homme. Bonnie le remercia et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres. Elle était surprise de savoir qu'il y'avait un dîner. Cela devait certainement être du sang. Quand Bonnie entra dans la fameuse cuisine, elle pouvait voir qu'il y'avait de la nourriture. Comme Caroline, elle fut surprise, choquée et étonnée. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'explorer sa surprise et son choc car elle entendit Klaus râler.

-"Tu me dis que la maison d'Elena est en ruine et qu'il ne reste plus rien?" demanda l'hybride retenant sa colère.

-"Oui, il ne reste rien qu'un gros tas de cendre" affirma Kol la voix joviale.

Caroline regardait à présent Bonnie pour lui demander la confirmation. La jeune sorcière, fit un signe de tête et Caroline se retient de crier. Klaus avait vu la confirmation de Bonnie.

-"Qui en est l'auteur?" demanda Klaus à son frère Kol.

-"Je ne sais pas mais Bonnie à dû faire du chantage et s'accrocher avec les agents de police pour avoir des informations qu'elle a obtenue." répondit Kol en regardant Bonnie et en lui indiquant de la tête une place à côté de lui. Bonnie mordit la lèvre et resta sur place.

-"C'est peut-être une erreur" essaya de se convaincre Bonnie, repensant à la photo.

-"Nous aimerions être au courant" dit Rebekah pas très patiente. Bonnie la regarda avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. "Je te conseille de me répondre" menaça Rebekah. Klaus se leva de la table et regardait sa sœur, puis Bonnie.

-"Qui était-ce?" demanda plus durement l'hybride. Bonnie ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

-"Alaric Saltzman, le corps que tu as possédé pendant le bal des années 80, le chasseur de vampire" dit Bonnie.

Klaus se rassit, pendant que Caroline fronçait les sourcils.

-"Ils se sauvent" dit finalement Klaus.

-"Quoi?" demandèrent Bonnie et Caroline en même temps.

-"Vos amis quittent Mystic Falls pour avoir une vie tranquille, loin de nous." expliqua Elijah légèrement crispé.

-"Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! " hurla Caroline se levant "Elena ne ferait jamais ça, ainsi que Stefan"

-"Tu crois ça _ma belle_?" demanda Klaus levant un sourcil "j'en doute fort, tout ce que la petite doppelganger veut, c'est être avec ses Salvatore"

-"Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !" cria Bonnie ne voulant pas croire ce que Klaus disait.

-"Ce que vous êtes naïves" dit Kol en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

-"La sachet de sang que j'ai reçu ce matin explique tout alors!" dit Elijah regardant Klaus qui fit un oui de la tête.

-"Nous allons recevoir le sang d'Elena quand même. En fin de compte, si elle ne revient pas ce n'est pas grave. Tant que je reçois son sang et que je peux faire mes hybrides, le reste est peu important"

Bonnie et Caroline écoutaient abasourdies, la discussion de Klaus et Elijah. Elles ne pouvaient pas croire ceci, c'était impossible.

-"Je trouve ça lâche d'abandonner ses amies avec nous, c'est comme si vous ne serviez à rien et que vous n'étiez pas importantes" dit Kol remuant le couteau dans la plaie qui était formé malgré la ténacité de Bonnie et de Caroline à ne pas croire les dires de Klaus.

-"Cela doit faire mal?" demanda Rebekah en mimant un visage triste. On aurait même dit qu'elle était triste pour elles.

Bonnie serrait les dents et tourna le dos. Caroline la suivit.

-"Nous allons nous coucher, je suis fatiguée de ma course poursuite avec les policiers et de la présence de Kol d'aujourd'hui" dit Bonnie acidement.

Une fois les filles hors de la cuisine. Rebekah regardait ses frères.

-"Voilà comment gâché un bon repas et faire fuir des femmes" dit Klaus avec humour. Kol sourit ainsi que Rebekah.

-"N'empêche que je trouve cela lâche et égoïste de la part de la brunette. En gros, c'est démerde-toi avec ton brun pour la blonde et Bonnie" dit Kol "ma venu dans la famille les as fait fuir" dit-il fier.

-"Es-tu sûr que nous recevrons le sang d'Elena régulièrement?" demanda Rebekah toute sérieuse.

-"Certainement, pour l'instant Elena n'est pas ma priorité. On se concentre sur l'amulette et après on fait en sorte de la retrouver et de l'utiliser sur elle." répondit Klaus en buvant d'un coup sec le reste du sang.

-"Moi aussi j'ai une autre priorité" dit Kol en souriant et en bougeant les sourcils suggestivement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était assise au milieu de son nouveau lit. L'envie de hurler, de pleurer et de frapper était fort présente. Elle était sous l'emprise de Klaus et de sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre eux, elle pouvait qu'infliger des anévrismes à Kol, Elijah et Rebekah ainsi que les envoyer loin d'elle ou les paralyser mais pour trente secondes. Elle pouvait aussi broyer leur os mais leur guérison était rapide quand même. Contre Klaus, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle était coincée avec Caroline. Comment allaient-elles survivre? Klaus était un être cruel et invivable. Kol était pire que lui, sadique, malicieux, dangereux. Il fallait se méfier de ce visage d'ange qui cachait un psychopathe à l'intérieur.

-"Tu penses à ce que Klaus et Elijah ont dit par rapport à Elena?" demanda Caroline qui était allongée sur le lit de la sorcière, regardant le plafond. Bonnie était blasée par rapport à cela aussi. Klaus faisait tout pour qu'elles perdent espoir pour leur sauvetage.

-"Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il soupçonne" dit Bonnie en mettant son coude sur sa cuisse et en appuyant son menton sur sa main. Caroline se releva pour s'asseoir et se mettre à côté de Bonnie.

-"Oui je m'en doute mais une partie de moi n'as pas beaucoup de mal à le croire" dit faiblement Caroline. Bonnie, tourna sa tête pour regarder son amie.

-"Elena n'est pas comme ça Caroline !" protesta la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Non enfin oui, Oh et puis Zut. Je ne sais plus quoi penser d'elle." s'emporta Caroline. Bonnie se radoucit et prit Caroline dans ses bras.

-"Elle ne nous abandonnera pas, je le sais, elle se bat pour les gens qu'elle aime" expliqua Bonnie. Au fond d'elle, un doute était cependant présent.

-"Je vais lui téléphoner" dit Caroline sortant de l'étreinte de Bonnie et prenant son portable. Elle composa le numéro d'Elena mais tomba sur sa boite vocale. La jeune blonde essaya encore une fois mais ce fut la même chose.

-"Je vais essayer d'appeler Jérémy, appelle Damon ou Stefan" dit Bonnie prenant à son tour son portable et composant le numéro de Jérémy. La jolie sorcière retomba sur la messagerie.

-"Ont me dit que le numéro de Damon n'est plus attribué" dit soudain Caroline. Bonnie appela Stefan et la même réponse se fit entendre. La jeune sorcière commençait à prendre peur et à ressentir de la colère. Elle ne voulait pas croire la supposition de Klaus et d'Elijah.

-"Elena doit revenir demain" dit Bonnie la voix remplit de doute "si demain elle ne revient pas, nous pourront commencer à paniquer"

-"Bonnie je crois vraiment qu'elle nous laisse tomber" dit Caroline laissant couler des larmes. La jeune sorcière se leva d'un bond du lit. Elle écrit un message à Jérémy et à Elena. C'était le même.

-"_Salut, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je dis ça car votre maison est en cendre et que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de vous. Caroline et moi sommes inquiètes. En ce moment on est chez Klaus qui dit que vous vous êtes enfuit en nous laissant seul dans la merde. Je crois fortement qu'il à tort. Le fait que vous ne me répondez pas me fait flipper et douter. Répondez-moi. "_

Bonnie n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins, elle avait écrit ce qu'elle pensait et avait posé le problème. Le plus juste était qu'elle reçoit une réponse.

-"Tu as envoyé un message?" demanda Caroline. Bonnie confirma par un signe de tête.

-"Vivement que tout se termine et qu'on s'en va d'ici" pria Bonnie à haute voix.

-"Chaque chose en son temps" dit Rebekah qui était entrée soudainement dans la chambre de Bonnie avec plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit "c'est ton repas Bonnie, Klaus veux que tu aies des forces" rajouta la blonde.

Bonnie murmura un rapide merci. A la surprise de Caroline et de Bonnie, Rebekah s'assit sur le coin du lit.

-"Il n'y'a pas de raison que votre séjour se passe mal"

-"Je rêve ou tu veux nous rassurer?" demanda Bonnie en scrutant la jeune blonde qui cachait bien ses nombreux siècles d'existence.

-"Crois-le ou pas mais c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui est au courant sur les vampires et sur le monde surnaturel. Je sais que tu ne t'enfuiras pas de peur loin de moi" avoua Rebekah en soufflant "on va pouvoir discuter de choses de filles ensemble" dit la blonde en souriant.

Bonnie et Caroline regardaient la jeune femme perplexe.

-"Ne faites pas cette tête, je peux être agréable et gentille si en échange on ne me trahie pas ou on ne manigance pas contre moi." se défendit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

-"Tu comprends si nous sommes sur notre garde?" demanda Caroline.

-"Oui mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas comme mes frères. Elijah est trop cul-cul la praline et Kol et Klaus sont trop instables et manipulateurs, ces deux-là conspirent toujours et quand ils veulent quelques choses, ils feront tout pour l'obtenir."

-"Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici exactement?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Pour l'amulette" répondit Rebekah.

-"Oui je sais mais pourquoi il en as besoin?" questionna Bonnie curieuse. Rebekah allait répondre mais elle s'arrêta. Bonnie et Caroline la regardèrent l'encourageant à continuer mais rien. La blonde sourit et se leva.

-"Klaus me gronde de ne rien dire" expliqua Rebekah avant de se diriger vers la porte. "Il en dira un peu plus demain" dit la blonde avant de partir définitivement. Bonnie était confuse pendant que Caroline haussait les épaules. Bonnie ouvrit le plat et piocha dans ses aliments. Ce n'était pas mauvais, en fait, c'était bon. L'assiette fut vidée en quelques minutes.

-"Bon je te laisse je vais dans ma chambre" dit Caroline partant à vitesse éclair sans laisser le temps à Bonnie de lui dire de rester. Bonnie voulait se changer mais elle n'avait pas de pyjama, elle n'avait rien prit à cause de Kol. Elle devrait attendre demain pour avoir des vêtements. La sorcière enleva ses chaussures et se mit allongé dans le lit. Elle allait fermer les yeux quand elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et claquer. Elle se releva immédiatement pour voir Kol, le dos appuyé sur la porte avec un sourire satisfait.

-"Sort de là" ordonna Bonnie mal à l'aise.

-"Non" répliqua Kol d'un ton enfantin.

-"Je t'ai dit de sortir" s'exaspéra Bonnie.

-"Je n'ai pas eut mon bonne nuit et mon petit bisou sur la joue" fit la moue le vampire.

-"Oh excuse-moi ! Que suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de dire bonne nuit à mon ennemi et lui faire la bise. Je ne suis vraiment pas logique." dit sarcastiquement Bonnie en évitant de trop cracher son venin en même temps.

-"Bha tu sais, je suis tellement beau et bon que je te pardonne si tu me fais la bise à chaque joue" répondit Kol ignorant totalement le sarcasme de Bonnie mais en jouant avec. La sorcière se mordit la lèvre quand elle le vit s'approcher, elle rougissait même un tout petit peu. _'il est beau' _pensa t-elle.

-"Un pas de plus et tu voles de l'autre côté de la pièce" prévient Bonnie se remettant de sa contemplation. Kol s'arrêta et sourit. Il fit exprès un pas pour tester Bonnie et comme l'avait dit celle-ci, il se retrouva contre un mur. Au lieu d'être furieux, Kol rigolait comme un enfant qui venait de voir un clown. Bonnie n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait envie de lui faire mal pas de l'amuser. Le vampire se releva et arrêta brusquement de rire pour avoir un visage complètement sérieux et menaçant.

-"Je n'aime pas du tout ça ! " dit-il haut et fort.

-"C'est le but, idiot" répondit Bonnie plus vite que la musique. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche face à ce qu'elle venait de dire mais il était trop tard car elle vit Kol serrer la mâchoire.

-"Klaus doit me remercier pour tout l'effort que je suis en train de faire pour ne pas te lier et boire tout les jours ton sang" dit Kol froidement.

-"Si tu veux on ira le voir demain pour qu'il te remercie et comme ça tu seras content" dit Bonnie maintenant debout et hors de son lit les bras croisés. Kol sourit et s'approcha de la sorcière et s'arrêta seulement à quelques mètres.

-"Tu es stupide ou brave? Je ne sais pas encore mais je dois dire que cela me plaît beaucoup" avoua Kol "enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant" rajouta le vampire.

-"Je suis super flattée et je resterais bien à t'écouter toute la nuit mais moi j'ai besoin de sommeil, alors ..." Bonnie ne finit pas sa phrase car elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, elle était sûr qu'il avait comprit. Kol pencha la tête de côté et arborait un demi-sourire, il prit la main de Bonnie et déposa un léger baiser. Bonnie enleva sa main vite et le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Une fois la porte fermée elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait emmagasiné sans s'en rendre compte. Elle retourna sous les couvertures. Toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil, de peur que Kol revienne. Ce n'est seulement qu'à 4 heures du matin qu'elle s'endormit. Elle n'avait pas vu et entendu que son portable avait vibré.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena et Jérémy étaient d'accord pour envoyer un seul message à leurs amies. C'était leur au revoir, enfin pas vraiment, c'était leur adieu. C'était Jérémy qui avait composé le message car Elena n'en n'avait pas la force. La brune n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer à Mystic Falls pour prendre Bonnie et Caroline avec elle.

-_"Klaus dit vrai, nous partons loin. Sauvez vous loin dès que vous en avez l'occasion. Nous vous aimons, nous sommes désolés mais nous voulons être heureux. N'envoyez plus de message." _

Avec ce message, Jérémy et Elena jetèrent leur portable. Stefan regardait Elena grâce au rétroviseur intérieur et vit des larmes dans ses yeux mais la jeune femme se reprit en voyant qu'il l'a regardait, elle fit donc un signe de tête que Stefan rendit.

-"C'est bon j'ai Alaric, on se casse" dit Damon entrant dans la voiture avec Alaric derrière.

Stefan démarra l'engin et se dirigea vers les routes de la Roumanie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 4 terminé.

On sait maintenant pourquoi Klaus veut que Bonnie l'aide, il veut trouver une amulette. Bonnie est donc contrainte de faire cette tâche pour vite partir du manoir des Mikaleson. Klaus et Elijah sont très perspicaces et savent tout de suite qu'Elena s'enfuit. Bonnie et Caroline se serrent les coudes et sont présentes pour l'autre en cas de besoin. Le prochain chapitre : jeudi si tout va bien. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Bonne journée ou soirée et Bisous

:-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Loubna :** Merci pour ton commentaire (^-^) Bonnie doit chercher une amulette et il va se passer beaucoup de chose avant d'avoir l'amulette et surtout après. Pour ce qui est de Rebekah, Caroline et Bonnie, tu vas être un peu surprise dans ce chapitre je pense lol.

**Vampire-marie :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je peux te dire que les filles vont en baver avec les garçons hé hé. Elles vont aussi en baver avec toute l'action qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres. La prochaine fois qu'on verra Elena et les autres ce sera beaucoup plus tard et dans le dernier chapitre.

**Angelwhitelys :** Merci pour ta review. C'est le seul cadeau génial que peut avoir un auteur amateur ^^ ainsi que l'histoire en alerte et en favoris bien sûr.

**Lovely66 :** Bonnie ne vas pas se laisser distraire dans ce chapitre au contraire elle est plus que sur ses gardes ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, il y'aura des moments où elle sera étourdie et confuse. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :-)

**Lalorencia :** J'espère que tu vas vite te rétablir et merci d'avoir quand même mit une review. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre.

**Salom :** Merci pour tes deux commentaires. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un gros bisou de Kol, moi aussi je suis en mode rêveuse là. Mais Bon, je sais que cela ne se passera jamais donc Bonnie aura peut-être plus de chance.

**M :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que tu aimes bien la Rebekah de ma fanfiction lol et j'espère que sa va continuer (^-^). Je vais te laisser lire le cinquième chapitre maintenant.

**Lexie :** Gracias pour la review, j'espère que la suite vas toujours te plaire. L'action va pouvoir enfin commencer jusqu'à la fin de cette fic.

**Johanne :** Merci pour la review, et c'est grâce à elle que je mets la suite tout de suite mdr.

**Je vais vous donner un lien pour vous faire voir à quoi ressemble l'amulette qui est en fait un talisman qui ne m'appartient pas lol : Je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien complet donc il faut que vous alliez dans les images et que vous tapiez: Talisman de Charlemagne (c'est avec la pierre verte au milieu)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer**: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui la secouait légèrement. La sorcière murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir Caroline.

-"Bonjour Bonnie" salua la blonde avec un grand sourire. Bonnie sourit en échange et s'assit. Elle avait encore envie de dormir, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de s'endormir.

-"Il est quel heure?" demanda Bonnie

-"Il est 7h30 du matin" répondit Caroline avant de tirer les rideaux pour que les rayons du soleil entrent. Bonnie jura en elle-même, elle n'avait dormie que 3 heure à peu près. Bonnie s'allongea à nouveau et s'emmitoufla dans les couettes. Caroline se mit à rire et enleva les couvertures de Bonnie qui grogna.

-"Je suis trop fatigué Caroline, laisse-moi encore dormir un peu" supplia Bonnie.

-"Je suis désolée mais Klaus va nous expliquer enfin ce qu'il veut de nous. Il a terminé ses recherches cette nuit." informa Caroline. L'intérêt de Bonnie n'était pas encore assez puissant contre son besoin de sommeil.

-"Il peut me le dire dans trois heures?" demanda Bonnie

-"Non tout de suite, il m'a demandé de te réveiller. Tu as eut de la chance car c'est Kol qui voulait s'en charger" dit Caroline avec un petit sourire. Tout de suite, la colère de Bonnie monta. Rien qu'en entendant son prénom elle en avait la mâchoire qui se serrait. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était ici et qu'elle n'avait pas dormie son compte. Elle avait eut trop peur qu'il vienne dans la nuit.

-"Je vais le tuer lui, je vais le tuer" jura Bonnie à Caroline tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte au nez de Caroline qui l'avait suivie s'en sans rendre compte. La blonde fut surprise mais entra tout de même dans la salle de bain.

-"Il est exubérant, dangereux, et arrogant" cita la sorcière en prenant une serviette et un gant de toilette. "Je te jure qu'il est pire que Klaus, il n'est pas mature, il n'est pas gentil, il n'est pas vivable »

-"C'est par rapport à ce qu'il à fait hier?" demanda Caroline.

-"Oui, il me cherche tout le temps, il m'agace, il fait ami-ami avec mon père et le menace si je ne fait pas ceci ou cela. Hier, il est entré dans la chambre quand tu es partie pour réclamer un bisou. Il est complètement dingue." dit Bonnie énervé tout en se déshabillant dans la douche et lavant son corps en même temps qu'elle parlait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la douche et s'habilla. Caroline n'avait même pas tourné le dos. Entre filles, elles n'étaient pas gênées et se faisaient confiance.

-"Klaus est comme ça lui aussi" dit Caroline en prenant la brosse de Bonnie et en la coiffant.

-"C'est les deux siglés de la famille" répondit Bonnie se regardant dans le miroir et regardant le sourire de Caroline.

-"Enfin des personnes qui sont d'accord avec moi" se fit entendre la voix de Rebekah. Bonnie et Caroline regardèrent la blonde qui était à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Une fois de plus les filles trouvaient cela étrange que la seule femme de la famille Mikaelson vienne leur tenir conversation.

-"Klaus nous attends en bas" informa le vampire originel.

-"On arrive tout de suite" répondit Caroline posant la brosse et mettant bien les cheveux de Bonnie.

Quand les deux filles furent devant Rebekah, la jeune femme prit une mèche des cheveux de Bonnie et la replaça en arrière.

-"C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça" dit la blonde avant de tourner le dos et de sortir de la chambre suivie par Caroline et Bonnie qui se sentait mal à l'aise par ce geste. La blonde essayait-elle vraiment d'être courtoise et gentille?

Le trio de filles descendait les escaliers, en bas de cet escalier se trouvait François avec deux valises. Bonnie savait que ses affaires étaient dedans. Elle se précipita vers François pour l'aider mais l'homme refusa l'aide.

-"Merci mademoiselle mais je m'en charge tout seul" Dit François avant de s'incliner et de monter les marches. Bonnie le regardait faire en fronçant les sourcils. Rebekah et Caroline la rejoignirent en bas. La grande réunion se trouvait dans l'immense salon. Tout le monde était là, il y'avait Elijah, Kol et Klaus. Quand les filles entrèrent, Klaus sourit et fit même un clin d'œil à Caroline qui rougit, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Bonnie ne manqua pas cette petite scène et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle savait que Klaus avait un faible pour Caroline mais elle ne savait pas que Caroline commençait à être affectée par les flirts de Klaus. Il fallait qu'elle surveille ça de très près. Le regard de Bonnie se posa involontairement sur Kol qui parlait avec Elijah. Le vampire s'arrêta de parler avec son frère et se mit à regarder Bonnie qui détourna le regard. Kol sourit avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Elijah.

-"Content de voir que tu es debout Bonnie. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit" dit Klaus faisant taire Elijah et Kol qui prêtaient attention aux filles. Bonnie mit un faux sourire et répondit à l'hybride.

-"Mauvaise nuit"

-"Cela doit-être le changement de lit et donc de matelas" répondit Klaus "la prochaine nuit sera meilleure"

Rebekah s'installa sur le canapé avec Caroline. Bonnie en fit de même et s'assit à droite de Caroline qui était assise au milieu.

-"Maintenant que nous sommes tous là nous pouvons enfin commencer" dit Klaus ouvrant un livre et le montrant à tout le monde. "Ceci" dit-il "est la talisman de l'éternité" indiqua le vampire

-"Ce n'était pas supposé être une amulette? «demanda Rebekah déjà ennuyé par l'histoire qui allait suivre.

-"J'ai passé des jours et des nuits entières à chercher dans les amulettes mais hier j'ai eut la bonne idée de chercher dans les talismans et j'ai trouvé" expliqua Klaus

-"C'est qu'il est intelligent "dit Kol tout haut, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Klaus.

-"Ce talisman et donc celui de l'éternité, il est dit que ce talisman doit-être utilisé avec précaution, il ne fonctionne que pour une personne. Personne n'a besoin d'être sorcier ou sorcière pour l'utiliser. Il suffit de lire une inscription dessus et de prononcer le nom de la personne pour que celle-ci se retrouve jeune pour toute la vie" reprit Klaus pour information.

-"Ce talisman permet donc de rester à un humain jeune pour la vie?" demanda Caroline fasciné.

-"Exactement, pour nous il n'a plus aucun intérêt vu que nous avons tout le temps devant nous" expliqua Klaus.

-"Alors pourquoi tu le veux?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Bonne question ! "S'exclama Klaus "il va me servir pour donner l'éternité à une certaine personne." répondit l'hybride vaguement

-"Elena?" demanda Elijah.

-"Oui, c'est un joli cadeau que nous lui offrons. Elle aura toute l'éternité devant elle tout en restant humaine. Par contre, elle peut toujours mourir d'une attaque d'un vampire ou quelque soit d'autre." rajouta Klaus en pliant ses yeux. Bonnie se leva brusquement suite à l'explication de Klaus.

-"Tu veux pouvoir garder ta réserve de sang éternellement. Tu ne pouvais pas éloigner Damon et Stefan d'elle alors tu as changé de tactique. En plus tu as peur qu'elle se transforme en vampire n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cela que tu fais tout ceci? C'est pour la laisser avec les frères Salvatore et avoir ta réserve de sang pour tes hybrides." dit Bonnie la voix calme mais dure.

-"Tu réfléchis vite, je suis impressionnée" répondit Klaus en souriant.

-"Qui te dit que cela marche?" demanda Elijah.

-"Justement, il est dit que le talisman choisis elle aussi, si la personne est digne de vivre et puis toutes ces trucs sont vrais". répondit Klaus ennuyé par la mauvaise foi d'Elijah.

-"Comment sais-tu si Elena en est digne alors?" demanda Caroline.

-"Rien ne vaut d'essayer." répondit Klaus.

-"Je suis sûr que la brunette ne le mérite pas" répondit Kol "Qu'elle part avec ses Salvatore"

Bonnie et Caroline le fusillèrent du regard pendant que ce jeune homme souriait.

-"Si le talisman ne la choisit pas ce n'est pas très grave, je ferais en sorte de créer assez d'hybride avant la transformation d'Elena" expliqua Klaus.

-"Qui te dit qu'elle va devenir un vampire?" demanda Bonnie furieuse de cette supposition.

-"C'est évident ! Elle aime trop Stefan et Damon. Par amour elle deviendra un vampire pour être toute l'éternité avec eux. Tu croyais quoi? Qu'elle allait se laisser vieillir et vivre une vie normal et avoir des enfants?" demanda Klaus en souriant face à la naïveté de Bonnie. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas répondre car elle n'en savait rien et la réalité lui faisait peur. Bonnie se mit à regarder Caroline qui baissait la tête.

-"On dirait que tu n'as jamais pensé à ceci?" demanda Rebekah à Bonnie.

-"Bien sûr que non car ma seule préoccupation c'est de rester en vie et de protéger les gens que j'aime." répliqua la sorcière.

-"Elena à déjà prit sa décision en se sauvant avec les deux frères" dit Klaus en posant le livre sur la table. "En fin de compte tu seras la seule à vieillir pendant que tes deux amies resteront jeunes". Bonnie fronçait les sourcils, elle se doutait qu'Elena se poserait la question si elle devait devenir un vampire ou non mais Bonnie se disait qu'elle avait trop peur et ne ferait pas une telle chose. Son amour pour Stefan et ...Damon était si grand que cela? Au fond d'elle Bonnie savait qu'Elena allait choisir l'éternité si elle le pouvait. C'était juste que Bonnie ne s'attendait pas à ça maintenant et dans les prochaines années. Elle ne serait jamais prête à l'idée que sa meilleure amie soit un vampire. L'idée du talisman était bien en fin de compte si elle voulait vraiment rester aux côtés de Stefan et Damon.

-"On ne sait pas encore si elle s'est enfuit' dit Bonnie tout à coup.

-"Bref, cette conversation te rends furieuse donc nous allons revenir avec le talisman" dit Klaus reprenant le bouquin et le donnant à Bonnie et sortant de sa poche une sorte de bijou. La jeune sorcière regarda le talisman du livre et regarda ce que Klaus tenait dans sa main oubliant Elena et de ses amoureux.

-"Tu l'as dans ta main?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Oui, mais comme tu peux le voir, il manque le principal" fit remarquer Klaus.

-"Il manque la pierre de couleur verte" dirent Elijah et Rebekah étant à présent à côté de Bonnie pour mieux voir le talisman sur le livre et dans la main de Klaus.

-"Et c'est là que tu interviens Bonnie." dit Kol prenant le livre des mains de Bonnie et le talisman de la main de Klaus.

-"Redonne-moi ça" ordonna Klaus.

-"Deux minutes je regarde" dit Kol avant de jeter le talisman à Klaus qui le rattrapa avec sa vitesse de vampire.

-"Tu es dingue ! Il ne faut pas le casser" cria Klaus contre son frère. Kol souriait et jeta le livre que Klaus rattrapa. "Tu ne prends soin de rien" râla l'hybride.

-"Viens-en au fait maintenant pour le rôle de Bonnie" dit Kol en soufflant "comme ça je pourrais m'occuper d'elle" rajouta-il en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Bonnie.

-"J'ai juste besoin que tu viennes avec moi près d'un lac. Au plus profond du lac il y'a une petite grotte, et dans cette grotte il y'à une boite. La boite est malheureusement protégée par un sort que tu devras désactiver. Une fois fait, tu pourras prendre la pierre et revenir à la surface" expliqua Klaus remettant la première moitié du talisman dans sa poche.

-"Si tu sais tout ça c'est que tu as déjà essayé. Tu n'aurais pas pu ramener la boite pour que je désactive le sort ici? "demanda Bonnie.

-"Non car elle m'envoi contre le mur à chaque fois que je m'approche" expliqua Klaus en serrant les dents.

Bonnie souffla, elle ne voulait pas vraiment faire ceci mais elle était obligée. Au moins après tout cela, elle serait tranquille et Caroline aussi. Elles pourraient partir d'ici toutes les deux.

-"Quand irons nous là-bas?" demanda Bonnie donnant sa confirmation à Klaus.

-"Demain après-midi" répondit L'hybride.

-"Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?" demanda Bonnie voulant partir d'ici le plus tôt possible.

-"Aujourd'hui, je te laisse le temps de te préparer psychologiquement pour demain. Fais-ce que tu veux" dit Klaus en partant du salon, sa mission étant accompli mais il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Caroline.

-"Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi cet après-midi _ma douce_?" demanda l'hybride avec un demi-sourire. Caroline, rougissait et hésitait vraiment à dire oui à Klaus. Bonnie vit cela et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avant de répondre à Klaus à la place de Caroline qui allait faire une boulette sinon.

-"Non elle peut pas"

Le visage de Klaus se durci, il devient plus sombre et elle pouvait entendre un petit grognement. Caroline l'a regardait et se demandait quoi. Bonnie ne laissa pas à Klaus le temps de lui donner des explications "Caroline et moi avions prévu de partir faire du shopping, tu as dis que nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulons. Si tu n'as pas confiance Rebekah peut venir avec nous" s'empressa d'ajouter Bonnie. Rebekah souriait ainsi que Kol. Elijah comme d'habitude n'exprimait rien. Klaus semblait se calmer et fit un signe de tête.

-"D'accord, et puis nous aurons des millions d'autres occasions de nous voir _ma belle_" dit l'hybride à l'intention de Caroline. Klaus partit et fut suivi d'Elijah. Kol s'approcha de Bonnie et Caroline.

-"Quand Klaus ira avec Caroline, je t'emmènerais avec moi" dit le vampire les yeux éclatant.

-"Hors de question!" répondit Bonnie fronçant les sourcils.

-"On verra" répondit Kol partant lui aussi.

Bonnie soupira de soulagement suite au départ des trois frères Mikaelson. Elle se tourna et regarda Caroline et Rebekah.

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous" dit Bonnie à l'intention de Rebekah.

-"Cela fait des lustres que je ne suis pas allée faire du shopping et je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de venir avec vous" avoua la blonde. Bonnie et Caroline commençaient à s'habituer à cette nouvelle Rebekah qui semblait très amicale envers elles. La blonde semblait remarquer l'incrédulité qu'avaient ces invitées. "Je reste une femme" fit-elle remarquer.

Bonnie et Caroline faisaient toutes les deux un signe de tête.

-"Je vais chercher mon portable je l'ai oublié dans la chambre" dit Bonnie. Elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers mais elle s'arrêta. Elle avait peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec Kol. Elle ne voulait plus être en tête à tête avec lui. Il était trop flippant, et imprévisible. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire de s'arrêter ou de ne pas la faire bouillir de colère. Or il arrivait facilement à lui faire perdre son sang froid. Il était mieux qu'elle appelle Caroline.

-"Caroline, viens avec moi s'il te plaît" demanda la sorcière. Après quelques instants Caroline vint la rejoindre. A deux elles montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Bonnie. Heureusement qu'elle avait appelé Caroline car Kol les avaient croisés et avait donné un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais que Bonnie décryptait comme prédateur. Bonnie entra dans la chambre avec Caroline et prit son portable. Elle vit qu'elle avait un message et commença à le lire.

-_"Klaus dit vrai, nous partons loin. Sauvez vous loin dès que vous en avez l'occasion. Nous vous aimons, nous sommes désolés mais nous voulons être heureux. N'envoyez plus de message." _

Bonnie serra fort son portable avant de le jeter contre le mur de rage. Caroline était surprise par ce geste ramassa le portable pour y lire le message. Caroline mit une main sur sa bouche et sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Bonnie était pareille. Elle se sentait trahie par sa meilleure amie et Jérémy. Venant de Damon ce n'était pas blessant mais de Stefan un peu. Elle voulait exprimer sa colère, elle voulait se défouler sur quelque chose. C'était impossible que Klaus et Elijah aient raison pour elle. Pourtant le message de Jérémy confirmait tout.

-"Qu'elle bande de lâche" cria Caroline outrée et pleurant à chaude larmes maintenant "Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle nous fait ça. Nous sommes ses amies"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Une fois qu'on trouve l'amour on oublie ses amies. Tu avais raison Caroline. On aurait dit que tu l'avais pressentie quand tu m'a parlé d'Elena au Grill l'autre jour" dit enfin Bonnie serrant les poings, la voix amère.

-"Ils doivent se réjouir" dit Caroline en montrant la porte de la chambre de Bonnie. La sorcière savait que Klaus et certainement Kol les écoutaient. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment libres. Ils devaient se dire qu'ils avaient raison et devaient bien rire. Bonnie ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction, elle prit la main de Caroline et essuya les larmes de la blonde avec l'autre.

-"Partons pour le shopping tout de suite avec Rebekah, on verra ça un autre jour" dit la sorcière forte alors qu'au fond elle sentait le gout de la trahison qui l'a brulait. Caroline fit un signe de tête. Elles sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre Rebekah qui avait une veste et les attendaient. Elle donna un petit signe de tête. On aurait dit qu'elle était désolée pour elle. Bonnie et Caroline donnèrent elles aussi un signe de tête et les filles partirent pour du shopping à 8h30 du matin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La matinée passa rapidement, et Caroline et Bonnie furent agréablement surprises de bien s'entendre avec Rebekah. Elles se donnaient même des conseils pour les vêtements. Au début c'était difficile car Bonnie et Caroline ne pensaient qu'à Elena et son départ pour toujours de Mystic Falls avec Stefan et Damon, ainsi qu'Alaric et Jérémy. Elles se sentaient clairement trahie et délaissée, comme si elles n'étaient rien. Comme si elles n'avaient été là que pour sauver Elena et puis c'est tout. C'était une amitié de 15 ans qui se terminait brutalement. Sans une explication valable, sans même un au revoir en face à face. Elle s'enfuyait comme une voleuse, les laissant entre les griffes de Klaus.

Rebekah avait vu que les deux filles qui l'accompagnait n'étaient pas vraiment dans le shopping mais à penser à cette Elena Gilbert. Franchement, elle trouvait ça bien qu'elle était partie avec les deux nuisances au nom de Salvatore. Rebekah, commença donc la conversation sur la mode de cette année. Caroline était la première à répondre et la conversation était engagée. Bonnie commença à donner ses opinions et hop! Tout le monde commentait à donner son avis à chaque fois que l'une d'elle montrait une robe, un jean ou un maillot. Bonnie se surpris même à rire à une blague de Rebekah concernant Caroline qui ressemblait à un bouffon dans un baggui. Caroline était vexée mais finit par rire.

Ne voulant pas rentrer maintenant, Rebekah envoya un message à Klaus pour dire qu'elle passerait l'après-midi avec Bonnie et Caroline. Le midi, elles avaient mangés au Grill et l'après-midi elles sont allées au magasin de chaussures. Ce n'est qu'à trois heures de l'après-midi que leur retour au manoir des Mikaelsons se fit. Dans la voiture, le sourire de Bonnie disparut en voyant l'imposante maison. Rebekah le vit.

-"Tu sais, nous n'allons pas te tuer. Klaus va tenir parole si tu fais vraiment le travail qu'il te demande" dit Rebekah.

-"C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à passer une bonne journée malgré la mauvaise nouvelle avec Elena. J'ai oublié que tu étais un des plus vieux vampires du monde mais en revenant ici, tout reviens en plein fouet sur mon visage" avoua Bonnie.

-"Je comprends et ce que j'ai pu faire à Elena aussi n'était pas sympa mais je ne le regrette pas. Maintenant je veux juste vivre librement avec mes frères même s'ils sont des idiots. Je ne regrette pas non plus qu'elle soit partie loin et je ne regrette pas cette journée" avoua franchement la blonde.

-"C'est plus pour Kol et Klaus que je n'aime pas être ici" avoua Bonnie "j'ai été surprise d'avoir passé une bonne journée en ta compagnie et que tu prennes la peine de nous faire oublier Elena"

-"Je n'ai pas fait ça" dit vite Rebekah en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Si tu l'as fait" dit Caroline. Rebekah se retourna pour voir Caroline et se détendit en donnant un petit sourire.

-"Elle ne mérite pas vos larmes et votre colère mais que de l'indifférence. Jamais on abandonne des vraies amies et les gens qu'on aime." dit Rebekah en ouvrant la portière et en sortant de la voiture. Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent.

-"Elle a raison" dit Caroline.

-"Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas ne pas être en colère" répliqua Bonnie "je suis déçue, après tout ce qu'on à fait pour elle et Stefan. Je me demande si notre vie ne compte pas par rapport à la sienne."

-"Reprenons-nous. On ne va pas se laisser aller à la colère, et se laisser aller au chagrin alors qu'elle ne passe pas par cette étape." dit Caroline, elle avait pensé à ça toute la journée. Leur vie n'allait pas s'effondrer à cause d'Elena et son départ, sa lâcheté. Ni par Klaus et Kol. "Nous devons penser à nous et rien qu'à nous. Nous devons au plus vite sortir de cette situation" rajouta la blonde en sortant elle aussi de la voiture. Bonnie en fit de même et ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par le courage et la force de Caroline en cet instant malgré la douleur de la situation et du départ d'Elena. Elle avait raison, pourquoi souffrir pour une fille qui n'avait pas de courage pour les aider avec Stefan ou Damon ? Qui n'avait pas eut la décence de venir les voir et dire ce qu'elle comptait faire. Le plus dur c'était de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer toute les choses qu'elles avaient vécues ensemble, les moments d'amitiés. Tout était finit. Elle avait comprit et Caroline aussi. Maintenant, c'était plus qu'eux. Elle et Caroline. Elles seront toujours là pour l'autre en cas de besoin. A présent c'est tout ce qui allait compter.

Bonnie, Rebekah et Caroline entrèrent donc au manoir avec leurs courses. Elijah était assis en train de lire un livre paisiblement. Il leva la tête pour voir les trois filles et les saluer. Klaus n'était pas dans la maison et Kol non plus. Bonnie était soulagée. Elle partie donc du salon pour mener ses paquets dans sa chambre, Caroline l'avait suivie et l'aidait à ranger. Bonnie mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question.

-"Tu penses quoi de Klaus?" demanda la sorcière regardant Caroline qui fit tomber la paire de chaussure de Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?" demanda Caroline ramassant les chaussures.

-"Juste par curiosité" répondit Bonnie.

-"Il est cruel quand il le veut, sadique et dangereux. Il veut tout et pour cela il n'hésite pas à utiliser les gens pour l'avoir. Il est aussi l'une des personnes les plus mystérieuse" dit Caroline faisant attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-"Mais?" demanda Bonnie en penchant sa tête et en plissant les yeux. Caroline savait alors que Bonnie se doutait de quelque chose.

-"Mais, il fait tout pour ne pas être seul en tant qu'hybride et je trouve cela normal. Il veut être avec sa famille malgré que Kol l'agace et qu'Elijah est ennuyeux. Il peut être charmant, gentil et prévenant et attentionné. Il est prêt à tout pour protéger les gens qu'il aime. Ils veulent être une famille. Ils s'aiment les uns les autres " finit Caroline avec un léger sourire que Bonnie trouvait écœurant. Il n'y'avait plus de doute, Caroline était attiré par Klaus. Voilà pourquoi elle semblait le défendre des moments et qu'elle rougissait. La façon dont elle venait de parler de lui en était la preuve. Pour Bonnie, les mots 'attentionné', 'charmant', 'gentil' n'étaient pas dans une de ses phrases quand le sujet était Klaus.

-"Ne me dit pas que tu es attiré par lui Caroline, surtout ne me le dit pas car là je risque vraiment de devenir folle" dit Bonnie en prenant sa tête des deux mains, comme si elle avait un maux de crâne terrible. Caroline avait mal de voir son ami comme ça mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Quand elle était seule avec Klaus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désiré et de rougir. Les cadeaux qu'il lui faisait, les surnoms qu'il lui donnait. C'était l'humain en Klaus, se disait Caroline.

-"Je ne te le dirais pas alors" dit Caroline préparant à partir de la chambre de Bonnie mais la sorcière se mit devant elle pour bloquer le chemin.

-"Caroline, il te manipule !" s'emporta Bonnie. Aujourd'hui était vraiment la journée pour avoir des nouvelles décevante.

-"Nous n'en savons rien" s'emporta Caroline à son tour.

-"Tu as vu tout ce qu'il à fait? Il a voulu nous tuer" expliqua Bonnie criant toujours.

-"Mais nous ne sommes pas mortes." répliqua Caroline ne savant plus comment se défendre.

-"Car la plupart du temps j'ai fait quelque chose pour l'en empêcher" s'étrangla presque Bonnie. "Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre là"

-"Si cela peut te rassurer, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me comprendre" dit Caroline avant de pousser Bonnie de son chemin et de partir en refermant la porte. Bonnie reprit son équilibre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en furie. Son regard croisa celui de Klaus qui lui sourit et aussi celui de Kol qui la regardait bizarrement. Ils avaient tout entendu. Bonnie referma violemment la porte avant de courir et de se jeter dans son lit. Elle se sentait impuissante, tout lui échappait. Elle n'arrivait plus à se trouver une place. Elle était peut-être un peu dure avec Caroline.

Oui elle l'avait été.

Mais elle l'avait fait car elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait son cœur brisé ou pire. Klaus n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il fallait se méfier et elle avait apprit à être méfiante. Et Caroline semblait vraiment attirée par Klaus. Que devait-elle faire en tant que meilleure amie? Si elle en avait la force elle aurait tué Klaus et sa famille pour avoir enfin la paix mais elle ne l'avait pas. Caroline ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de l'hybride. Qu'avait-elle vu en Klaus que Bonnie ne voyait? Qu'avait-elle vu de la famille Mikaelson que Bonnie n'avait pas vu? Caroline disait qu'ils voulaient être une famille plus que tout au monde et que c'était normal. Oui, c'est vrai mais il n'y'avait pas besoin de tuer des innocents et de les menacer. Caroline se basait sur le présent pendant que Bonnie se basait sur ce qui avait été fait. A en croire Caroline, elle devait laisser une deuxième chance à Klaus. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait tuer personne, pour l'instant. Bonnie allait quand même faire un effort de comprendre ce que Caroline voyait d'humain en les Mikaelson. Elle le ferait pour Caroline mas cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'humain chez Klaus ou Kol.

Bonnie resta jusqu'à ce que François tape à sa porte pour le dîner de ce soir. Bonnie n'avait pas le moral d'y aller surtout à cause de Kol et Klaus mais aussi par rapport à Caroline, mais elle y alla quand même. Quand elle fut à table, elle était assise à côté de Rebekah. Caroline évitait son regard et Bonnie se sentait mal à l'aise d'être la cause de la gêne de Caroline. Elle avait perdu Elena aujourd'hui mais il était hors de question qu'elle perde Caroline. Le repas ce fit en silence. Kol détendait l'atmosphère en taquinant sa sœur par rapport à la nouvelle robe qu'elle portait.

-"Permet-moi de te le dire" commença le plus jeune de la famille.

-"Non, je ne te permet pas" répliqua aussitôt Rebekah.

-"Mais je pense que tu aurais du prendre une taille au dessus car je vois un léger bourrelet" continua Kol ignorant la phrase précédente de sa sœur. Rebekah se mit debout en un instant et voulait flanquer une gifle à Kol mais il rattrapa au vol la main de Rebekah ainsi que la deuxième main qui allait s'écraser sur son autre joue. Le vampire avait un sourire satisfait pendant que Rebekah devenait rouge de colère. Bonnie sourit malgré elle et Caroline se mit à rire. Un instant Bonnie arrêta de sourire pour regarder fixement Kol et Rebekah. Ils agissaient comme une sœur et un frère ferait. C'était ...humain.

Bingo ! Une qualité humaine.

Bonnie continuait de fixer Kol et Rebekah et regarda Caroline. C'était peut-être ceci que Caroline voyait. Bonnie regarda Kol qui riait et Rebekah qui était de nouveau assise et ignorait son frère grâce aux mots rassurant d'Elijah qui lui disait de ne pas le croire. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre, cette scène devait certainement être rare c'est tout se dit-elle en regardant Kol qui semblait l'avoir vu le détailler car il lui fit un clin d'œil. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard mais se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Le repas fut bientôt terminée, Bonnie vit Caroline partir et voulu la suivre mais a voix de Klaus l'arrêta. Il fit un signe à ses frères et sa sœur de partir.

-"Bonnie je voudrais te dire quelque chose" dit Klaus en s'approchant de la sorcière.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finit pour ce chapitre. Rebekah, Caroline et Bonnie qui font du shopping ensemble, cela rapproche ! Bonnie et Caroline sont aussi fixée sur la lâcheuse d'Elena, elles ont mal au cœur mais savent qu'entre elles, elles pourront avancer mieux mais malheureusement c'est la première dispute entre Bonnie et Caroline qui semble ne plus se comprendre en ayant conscience qu'elle aime bien Klaus. Klaus veut dire quelque chose à Bonnie. Que pensez-vous qu'il va lui dire ?

Je vous laisse me mettre une review lol pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. La pierre que doit trouver Bonnie est la pierre verte au milieu du talisman.

Bonne journée et soirée.

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

**CamCam :** merci pour ton commentaire, je suis rassurée que plusieurs personnes aiment bien l'amitié qui naît entre les trois filles. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Lovely66 :** Merci aussi pour ta review, tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre ce que Klaus veut dire à Bonnie et tu n'as pas tort dans ta supposition.

**M :** Ouch, période d'examen … je sais ce que c'est et ce n'est pas la joie. L'année dernière quand j'ai passé mon Bac, c'était dur de devoir réviser après les cours et pendant les week-ends ensoleillés mais à la fin ça paye :-) Bonne chance pour l'examen blanc et merci de prendre le temps de me mettre une review.

**Vampire-marie :** Perspicace, c'est le mot qui te décrit bien lol pour ta première supposition hé hé. Pour Rebekah je ne lui ai pas mit de petit amoureux dans les chapitres qui vont suivre mais à la fin de l'histoire elle en aura un. Merci de laisser une review et je t'assure que ton enthousiasme a été remarqué :-)

**HopeLoveGlory :** Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait plaisir et merci aussi pour ton encouragement.

**Salom :** Ne t'en fais pas j'aime les longues reviews et les profs absents sont à remercier lol. Je suis ravie de lire que tu as tout aimé en fin de compte (^-^), j'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire.

**MzellAna :** je vais faire un tour quand même, même si je n'aime pas trop les livres Vampire Diaries. Je trouve qu'Elena dedans est une vraie peste et c'est à peine si elle est Dieu lol. Bonnie dans les livres me paraît trop molle mais elle reste quand même mon perso préféré. Promis j'irais faire un tour en plus c'est du Bamon.

**Johanne :** Désole de ne pas avoir misla suite ce week-end, je n'étais pas chez moi. Merci pour ta review et merci pour le talisman, j'ai cherché pendant une demi-heure pour un trouver un qui soit fort jolie.

**Saina126 **: Merci pour ton commentaire :-) Pour l'instant nous n'entendrons plus parler d'Elena mais Klaus fera une apparition en Roumanie pour aller lui rendre visite peut-être -)

**Lalorencia :** Tu n'as pas eut de chance d'être tombée malade et être privée d'ordinateur, en plus c'est long quand on est malade. Pour répondre à tes questions, Rebekah va être sympa avec les filles mais avec d'autres personnes, elle sera en mode 'tuer les tous' lol. Pour que Bonnie aperçoit que les originels ont une part d'humanité, cela va lui prendre un peu de temps, en fait elle se refusera de l'admettre car elle pense toujours au passé. Pour moi un happy-end, c'est quand les principaux personnages ne meurs pas et que les méchants sont six pieds sous terre lol. Il y'aura des dommages collatéraux assez grave cependant… Pour une réponse à une de tes questions, ce chapitre t'expliquera en long en large et en travers ce qu'il se passe (^-^) Après, Bonnie aura l'œil baladeur sur Kol de temps en temps, et même le plaisir de toucher un petit peu. Pour la dernière question, je te conseille ce chapitre :-) Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions.

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie n'en revenait pas, elle était à présent dans sa chambre et elle pensait à ce que lui avait dit Klaus.

**Flashback**

_-"Bonnie j'ai quelque chose à te dire" dit Klaus en s'approchant de la sorcière. _

_-"Par rapport au talisman?" demanda Bonnie._

_-"Non par rapport à la discussion que tu as eu tout à l'heure avec Caroline." répondit Klaus en souriant légèrement. Bonnie déglutit un peu, elle ne savait pas ce que Klaus voulait à Caroline depuis quelque temps mais elle allait le découvrir maintenant._

_-"Tout ce que j'ai dis je le pense. Elle mérite bien mieux que toi, elle mérite d'être heureuse avec un homme qui l'aime et qui n'a jamais fait de mal à sa famille ou ses amies." dit courageusement Bonnie. Klaus sourit mais c'était un sourire crispé._

_-"Un homme qui ne sait pas qu'elle est un vampire, qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant et qui au final lui fera mal en la rejetant?" demanda Klaus en s'approchant encore plus de Bonnie. Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle mais Bonnie refusait de reculer. _

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'elle au juste? C'est quoi tout ces flirts, ces mots doux, et les cadeaux?" demanda honnêtement Bonnie, voulant savoir à tout prix ce qu'il se passait. Klaus toucha une mèche de cheveux de Bonnie et la regardait. Il posa ensuite son regard sur celui de Bonnie._

_-"Si je te dis qu'elle pique mon intérêt et que je ressens des choses pour elle. Que réponds-tu?" demanda Klaus._

_-"Que tu ne la mérites pas et que tu dois arrêter de la rendre mal à l'aise et arrêter de la charmer." répondit Bonnie. Klaus serra la mâchoire avant de tirer un peu fort sur la mèche de Bonnie qui grimaça. Avec son autre main il caressa la joue de Bonnie, il fit en sorte d'approcher le visage de Bonnie vers le sien._

_-"Tu n'as rien à dire. C'est Caroline qui choisit, elle à le choix. Si elle est bien avec moi et accepte mes avances c'est peut-être qu'elle se sent bien et qu'elle veut vraiment et ressent vraiment des choses pour moi" dit fier le vampire. Ces efforts pour conquérir la belle blonde n'étaient pas en vain vu la discussion qu'il a entendu tout à l'heure dans la chambre de Bonnie. Klaus lâcha la mèche de Bonnie mais n'enleva pas sa main de la joue de la sorcière. Bonnie savait que ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait mais bien Caroline. C'était bizarre quand même que Klaus ressente des choses pour Caroline. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il était supposé être leur ennemi. Tout ce que Bonnie pu répondre à Klaus fut ceci: _

_-"Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à dicter la conduite de Caroline vis-à-vis de toi. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut avoir des sentiments pour toi vu aux nombres de choses que tu nous as fait subir. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est de ne lui faire du mal ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter." Bonnie se détacha de Klaus en lui brisant la main avec ses pouvoirs. Klaus cria légèrement car il ne se s'attendait pas à ceci. Sa main guérit vite. Il savait que Bonnie n'avait plus le pouvoir nécessaire pour le tuer mais elle pouvait le faire souffrir et le tuer si elle faisait vraiment les recherches et avec des années d'entraînements. Il avait comprit qu'elle ferait tout en son "pouvoir" pour exécuter la menace. _

_Bonnie sortit en furie de la cuisine pour regagner sa chambre, à peine était-elle arrivé en bas des escaliers Kol apparut devant elle avec un énorme sourire. _

_-"Tu as du mal à digérer que ta copine aime bien Klaus. Tu sais c'est normal de tomber sous le charme d'un Mikaelson, surtout moi. Quand tu auras des sentiments amoureux pour moi ne le cache pas et ne le nie pas. Ce serait trop difficile pour toi et insupportable" dit Kol en prenant la même mèche que Klaus avait prise. Bonnie prit le poignet de Kol et le brula au toucher. Le vampire recula bien vite et regardait son poignet guérir. _

_-"Je ne sais d'où viens cette idée que tu es irrésistible et que je risque d'avoir des sentiments pour toi mais tu ferais mieux vite d'oublier ceci avant d'avoir la grosse tête et de te prendre une claque" dit Bonnie en colère. Kol souriait et penchait sa tête de côté. _

_-"Tu es trop mignonne quand tu es en colère" flirta le vampire._

_-"Tu veux voir à quel point je suis mignonne quand j'ai des envies de meurtre?" demanda Bonnie avant de monter les escaliers en ignorant le dernier commentaire de Kol qu'elle n'entendit pas à cause de sa colère._

**Fin flashback****.**

L'hybride avait donc des sentiments pour Caroline. Il était capable d'aimer quelqu'un ! C'était flippant pour Bonnie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir Klaus flirter avec Caroline était bizarre. Bonnie était estomaquée et choquée. La vision de la famille Mikaelson agissant comme une vraie famille en mangeant le dîner ensemble était bizarre, de voir Kol taquiner Rebekah et Elijah calmer les deux était bizarre, voir Klaus et Caroline flirter était bizarre, faire du shopping avec Rebekah était bizarre. Bonnie ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Cela faisait une journée qu'elle était ici et elle doutait à cause de Caroline et ses excuses pour la famille Mikaelson.

_**-"Ils veulent former une famille." **_

_**-"Klaus crée des hybrides pour ne pas être le seul" **_

_**-"Ils agissent comme des frères et sœurs humains" **_

Ces trois phrases résonnaient dans la tête de Bonnie maintenant. C'était affreux, elle commençait aussi à comprendre un peu Klaus. Mais ils restaient des vampires sanguinaires, utilisant la violence, responsable de la mort de beaucoup de personnes, responsables de ses souffrances en partie. Vivement qu'elle trouve la gemme et qu'elle parte d'ici avec Caroline. En pensant à Caroline, Bonnie sortit de sa chambre et toqua à la porte de cette dernière. Quand Bonnie entendit la voix de son amie, elle entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. Caroline était assise dans son lit en tailleur. Bonnie s'avança un peu et regardait son amie.

-"Je suis désolée Caroline, je ne voulais pas te juger." dit Bonnie.

-"Je sais que tu l'as dit pour mon bien." répondit Caroline.

-"Je ne veux pas que sois blessée ou que tu sois déçue." expliqua Bonnie s'approchant du lit et s'asseyant aux bords.

-"Je ne sais pas si je l'aime bien. Je ne veux pas l'aimer. Je vais résister Bonnie." dit Caroline levant la tête et prenant Bonnie dans ses bras "C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il dit vrai et veut vraiment être avec moi. Je me sens bien et je me sens vraiment désirée" expliqua Caroline.

-"Mieux qu'avec Tyler ou Matt?" demanda Bonnie. Caroline ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Bonnie soupira, elle ne pouvait pas changer cela. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce que ressentait Caroline.

-"Si jamais tu craques, fais attention Caroline" conseilla Bonnie en se séparant de la blonde et en se levant du lit pour partir. Caroline sourit et fit un signe de tête. Bonnie retourna donc dans sa chambre pour réviser un peu ses sorts pour le lendemain. Elle guettait la porte de temps en temps de peur de voir Kol entrer pour réclamer un bisou pour dire bonne nuit. Quand Bonnie pensait à lui, elle avait envie de l'étriper. Pire que Klaus. Il avait le même sens de l'humour que Damon mais en pire. En fait c'était un mélange de Klaus et Damon. Deux personnes que Bonnie ne peut vraiment pas voir et qu'elle doit supporter en une. Quelle chance quand même ! Ironisa la sorcière. Bonnie relit encore une fois quelques sorts et finit par s'endormir la bouche ouverte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain Bonnie se réveilla toute seule, elle fila sous la douche et profita un long moment. Son père n'allait pas payer la facture d'eau donc elle pouvait prendre une douche aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

Son père, elle avait complètement oublié son père. Il devait certainement s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle n'était pas rentrée depuis deux jours maintenant. La jeune sorcière sortit vite de la douche et s'habilla encore en quatrième vitesse, elle se dirigea vers son portable mais son père ne l'avait pas appelé. Le connaissant il avait déjà appelé la mère de Caroline qui devait elle aussi s'inquiéter de l'absence de sa fille. Bonnie sortit de sa chambre en courant et descendit les escaliers en courant aussi. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée du manoir pour sortir mais au moment de prendre la poignée de la porte, Bonnie touchait quelque chose de doux et aussi de dur. La sorcière leva les yeux et vit Kol en face d'elle avec un sourire, comme d'habitude.

-"On essaye de se sauver? "Demanda le vampire.

-"Bonjour" dit Bonnie en arrêtant de toucher le bas du ventre du vampire ainsi que son maillot et arrêtant de rougir par la même occasion. "Et non je veux juste aller voir mon père, il doit être inquiet pour moi" expliqua Bonnie.

-"Ton père est reparti pour son travail hier soir" dit Kol partant de la porte d'entrée.

-"Comment tu le sais? demanda froidement Bonnie et imaginant des scénarios avec Kol se nourrissant du sang de son père. Kol semblait savoir ce que Bonnie pensait car il roula les yeux en l'air.

-"Non je ne me suis pas nourri de ton père, je l'ai juste contraint que tu dormais chez Caroline pendant une semaine. Je l'aime bien ton père, pourquoi je lui ferais du mal" dit Kol se dirigeant maintenant vers la cuisine. Bonnie ne le suivit pas mais resta devant la porte. Au bout d'un moment, elle comprit ce que Kol dit et fit un soupir de soulagement. Elle fit donc demi-tour mais se dirigea au salon là où était Rebekah. Elle regardait la télévision mais ne prêtait pas vraiment attention.

-"Bonjour" dit Bonnie.

-"Salut" répliqua Rebekah.

Bonnie ne savait pas comment continuer ou engager une conversation avec la blonde. Elle s'installa donc à côté d'elle et commença à regarder la télévision.

-"J'ai vu ce film pour la cinquième fois et j'adore ce moment" dit Rebekah. Bonnie regarda attentivement la scène. C'était une femme qui déclarait son amour pour l'homme qui était malade. L'homme semblait subir d'atroce souffrance mais quand la femme déclara son amour il lui sourit avant de lui dire je t'aime et de mourir. Cette scène était émouvante.

-"C'est triste quand même" dit Bonnie.

-"Oui mais j'adore cette scène, le pire c'est qu'elle est enceinte de son enfant et qu'elle n'a pas pu lui dire" expliqua Rebekah.

-"Encore en train de regarder ce navet" commenta Kol venant avec un verre de sang.

-"La ferme Kol" cria Rebekah.

-"Trucs de filles" répondit Kol en roulant ses yeux en l'air. Le vampire vint tout de même s'asseoir à côté de Bonnie et mit un bras derrière ses épaules. Bonnie se leva du canapé et fusilla Kol du regard.

-"Tu ne comprends pas quand on te dit non ou qu'on te rembarre?" dit furieusement la sorcière. Kol se leva à son tour et lui donnait un demi-sourire.

-"On ne me dit jamais non, Bonnie" dit Kol d'une voix séduisante.

-"Bien première nouvelle du jour pour toi : Moi je te dis non et jamais" répliqua Bonnie partant du salon pour aller dans la cuisine espérant voir Caroline. A la place elle vit Elijah. Bon c'était mieux que Klaus et que rien. Kol l'avait suivit.

-"On ne dit jamais, jamais Bonnie" dit Kol comme si c'était évident.

-"Kol, laisse Bonnie tranquille" commença Elijah voyant que Bonnie l'implorait du regard pour qu'il fasse quelque chose.

-"De quoi je me mêle?" demanda Kol regardant méchamment son frère. Elijah ne semblait pas impressionné par son petit frère.

-"Du bien de mademoiselle Bennett et elle ne veut pas que tu sois près d'elle et que tu lui adresse la parole" répliqua Elijah. Kol grogna et voulu dire quelque chose quand Klaus arriva dans la cuisine et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-"Kol semble ennuyer mademoiselle Bennett" répondit Elijah. Klaus regardait Kol à présent et lui fit comprendre de ne pas gâcher son plan en poussant la sorcière à bout. Kol leva les mains en l'air et souriait à ses frères. Il regarda Bonnie et lui fit un clin d'œil et mimait avec ses lèvres "je n'ai pas finit avec toi". Bonnie regardait le vampire et frissonna. Il commençait à être de plus en plus collant et entreprenant. Bonnie n'allait pas faire comme Caroline et se laisser berner par les charmes de ce vampire. Il était trop sadique, et c'était un vrai fou. Quand Kol fut partit de la cuisine Bonnie soupira de soulagement.

-"Es-tu prête pour aller chercher la gemme aujourd'hui?" demanda Klaus pour changer de sujet.

-"Oui" répondit simplement Bonnie.

-"Pressé d'en finir à ce que je vois" dit Klaus avec un petit sourire.

-"Pressé de partir d'ici" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Cet après-midi toi, Kol et moi nous rendront à l'endroit précis" indiqua Klaus.

-"Pourquoi il vient?" demanda Bonnie" j'ai pas besoin de lui"

-"Bien sur que si, je te protégerais" cria Kol du salon.

Bonnie allait répondre mais Klaus la coupa dans son élan.

-"Il vient car des pièges sont installés un peu partout depuis ma dernière visite. Il n'y'a pas que moi qui est après cette gemme. Quelqu'un protège la gemme pour ne pas qu'elle retombe dans les mains de n'importe qui" expliqua Klaus. Bonne arqua un sourcil.

-"Comment cela se fait-il que je suis prévenu que maintenant?" s'énerva Bonnie

-"Ce n'est pas très important" répliqua Klaus.

-"Comment ça ce n'est pas important ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir là-bas moi" cria la sorcière.

-"C'est pour cela que deux garde du corps valent mieux qu'un" répondit Klaus.

-"J'adore être garde du corps mais pas dans ce sens" cria Kol une nouvelle fois. Klaus se pinça le haut du nez pendant que Bonnie faisait tout son possible pour ne pas exploser.

-"Tu peux faire ce que tu veux en attendant que je t'appelle" dit Klaus partant de la cuisine à son tour. Bonnie réfléchit pendant quelques temps. Elle devait donc être sur ses gardes vu qu'il y'avait des pièges. Elle était stressée maintenant. Bonnie partit donc dans la chambre de Caroline. La blonde était réveillée et avait sortie ses vernis et ses limes à ongles. Bonnie se réjouissait de faire séance manucure. La sorcière s'installa à côté de Caroline avant de penser à quelque chose. Bonnie se releva et partit de nouveau au salon.

-"Il est finit ton film?" demanda Bonnie à Rebekah.

-"Oui pourquoi?" demanda la blonde en se levant.

-"Caroline à sortit tout ses vernis et limes à ongles, tu veux venir?" demanda Bonnie. C'était bizarre de demander ça à Rebekah mais Bonnie se sentait redevable envers la blonde. Elle avait été compréhensive hier et elle n'était pas si méchante que ça. Rebekah sourit avant de confirmer sa présence. Les deux filles montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de Caroline. La moitié de la matinée fut consacrée à la manucure. Encore une fois, la conversation entre les trois filles était plaisante. Bonnie commençait à apprécier Rebekah et voir en elle plus une personne. Bientôt midi sonnait et les filles furent appelés par François. Elles rejoignirent Kol, Klaus et Elijah. Pendant tout le repas, Klaus expliqua à Bonnie exactement ou se trouvait la gemme pour pas qu'elle cherche trop une fois dans l'eau. Il lui indiqua aussi quelques piège à éviter mais qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre car lui et Kol seraient là pour désactiver les pièges près du lac. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la grotte qu'elle sera seule pour les pièges restant. Le repas fut terminé et dans une heure, Bonnie, Klaus et Kol partiraient.

-"Je veux venir moi aussi" dit Caroline

-"Non c'est trop dangereux pour toi" intervient Klaus regardant à présent Caroline.

-"Je suis un vampire, je peux aider Bonnie" protesta Caroline.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, entre mes mains rien ne pourra lui arriver" dit Kol en tapant sur l'épaule de Caroline.

-"Je veux venir" insista Caroline s'approchant de Klaus. L'hybride toucha la joue de Caroline et lui fit une légère caresse. Bonnie se retint de grimacer et Caroline de s'appuyer sur ce contact.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée" dit à nouveau Klaus montrant son refus.

-"Que tu le veuilles ou non je viens. Je ne vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie mourir si jamais vous échouez pour la protéger"

-"Je n'ai plus qu'à t'enfermer dans la cave alors" dit Klaus avant de faire un signe vers Elijah.

-"Tu n'oserais pas quand même?" s'indigna Caroline en élevant la voix contre Klaus. L'hybride leva un sourcil avant de prendre Caroline comme un sac à patate et de l'emmener vers la cave. La jeune blonde tapait Klaus à la poitrine et lui donnait des coups de pieds mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

-"Fais-moi descendre où je te jure que je vais te planter un pieu dans le cœur quand tu t'y attendras le moins" menaça Caroline semblant prendre plus confiance en elle autour de Klaus. L'hybride souriait avant de l'enfermer dans la cave et de dire à Elijah de la surveiller. Klaus revint dans a cuisine pour voir Kol et Bonnie se regarder en chien de faïence.

-"Je te jure que si tu essayes encore de me bruler tu vas rejoindre ta copine" menaça le vampire sérieux. "Tu apprendras peut-être à respecter les personnes plus forte que toi"

-"Je te jure que si tu essayes encore de me toucher les fesses, tu vas rejoindre le monde des morts et pour de bon" cria la sorcière en échange, un rouge sur ses joue était tout de même présent.

-"C'est ma main elle ne se contrôle pas" se défendit Kol en montrant sa main droite.

-"Ma main ne vas pas se contrôler quand elle atterrira sur ta face" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Bon, on se calme garde tes forces pour tout à l'heure" dit Klaus. Bonnie le regardait et regarda Kol encore une fois. Elle partit ensuite de la cuisine mais entendit Kol lui dire:

-"Surtout porte un maillot de bain moulant et sexy"

Bonnie serra les poings mais décida de l'ignorer. Il l'a rendait folle. Elle prépara un sac de vêtement car elle ne voulait pas être en maillot de bain devant Klaus et surtout Kol. En plus il faisait trop froid. Une heure après, Klaus l'appela enfin. C'était le moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus, Kol et Bonnie marchaient dans une forêt. Ils n'avaient pas prit la voiture car elle ne servirait à rien et ils iraient beaucoup plus vite avec leur super vitesse. Kol voulait prendre Bonnie dans ses bras mais la sorcière avait refusé. Klaus avait donc prit Bonnie sur son dos. Kol ne semblait pas du tout ravi. Bonnie, elle, préférait avoir Klaus comme mode de transport. Elle détestait cela et elle pouvait voir que l'hybride se réjouissait de cette situation. Kol, lui, semblait furieux et pour une raison inconnue, Bonnie s'en réjouissait à l'intérieur. Au moins, Klaus ne profiterais pas de l'occasion pour la toucher contrairement à Kol. Quand, Klaus l'avait déposé Bonnie était soulagée. Un moment Bonnie était légèrement en arrière de Klaus qui était devant et Kol qui l'était encore plus. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit une lueur rouge à sa droite. La lueur devenait de plus en plus grosse et Bonnie dû mettre une main devant ses yeux. Elle décida de s'approcher de cette lueur et essayer de la toucher mais deux mains la tirèrent vivement en arrière. C'était Klaus et Kol. Bonnie les regardait confuse.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il ne faut rien toucher, c'est dangereux." expliqua Klaus élevant la voix.

-"Je pensais qu'on t'avais prévenu" dit Kol un peu durement.

-"Si tu touches une lueur tu risques de devenir comme eux" dit Klaus en montrant deux squelettes près de la lueur que Bonnie n'avait pas vu. La sorcière mit sa main sur sa bouche et détourna le regard.

-"Reste à côté de nous" prévient Kol avant de continuer à marcher "reste prudente".

Bonnie était entre Kol et Klaus et elle se sentait petite. Elle avait été bête tout à l'heure avec cette lueur. Elle devait se douter que tout était un piège. Même la plus belle chose pouvait être un piège. Il fallait qu'elle ne touche à rien. La marche continua en silence quand un son se fit entendre. C'était comme si une flèche venait vers eux. Apparemment c'était le cas car Kol arrêta deux flèches avec sa main.

-"Bien joué" dit Klaus.

-"Hey, il y'a encore combien de trucs de se genre?" demanda Bonnie pas très rassurée et en colère.

-"Certainement des dizaines" répondit Klaus nonchalant.

-"Super, je suis dans un remake d'Indiana Jones, je n'ai pas dis oui pour subir ça moi" s'énerva Bonnie en donnant un coup de pied sur une branche devant elle. La branche vola à plusieurs mètres et retomba au sol. D'un seul coup une explosion se fit entendre et Klaus et Kol plaquèrent Bonnie au sol. Klaus était en dessous d'elle et l'enlaçait pendant que Kol était au dessus d'elle pour éviter que des bouts de bois viennent la blesser. Bonnie fermait les yeux fermement et les rouvrit quand elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle voyait les yeux de Kol qui la regardait.

Il avait vraiment des beaux yeux !

Le regard de Bonnie tomba un peu plus bas, ses lèvres, et à son plus grand énervement le vampire souriait à cause de leur proximité. Bonnie ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire de dégager mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea.

-"Kol tu te lèves ou je vous lève tout les deux" râla Klaus qui était sur son dos. Il avait Bonnie sur lui et Kol. Bonnie rougit un peu en s'apercevant dans qu'elle position elle était. Elle était prise en sandwich par les deux originels. Les deux qu'elle ne portait pas spécialement dans son cœur en plus. Cette journée était un cauchemar et ce n'était que le début. Kol finit par se relever et tendit la main pour aider Bonnie mais celle-ci l'ignora et se releva seule. Klaus se leva à son tour et regardait l'étendu des dégâts.

-"Merci Bonnie d'avoir poussé une petite colère et d'avoir balancé cette branche. Enfin surtout pour toi" dit Klaus en regardant la petite partie de la forêt qui brulait. Bonnie voulait rentrer car elle commençait à avoir la trouille. Quand il disait que c'était dangereux il ne plaisantait pas.

-"Tu ne peux pas arrêter le feu?" demanda Klaus assez pressé.

Bonnie ne répondit pas mais fit en sorte d'éteindre le feu en parlant en latin. Le feu s'arrêta et Bonnie pouvait voir que les dégâts étaient importants sur plusieurs mètres.

-"Nous sommes bientôt arrivé au lac?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Oui" répondit Klaus. Il ne savait pas à quel point sa réponse faisait du bien à Bonnie.

Le trio reprit la marche. Kol jetait des bouts de bois pour éviter qu'une explosion ne les surprenne encore. Bonnie marchait bien au milieu des deux. Pour un coup elle ne voulait pas être loin d'eux. Ironique n'est-ce pas? Sa vie dépendait de Kol et Klaus. Si un jour on lui aurait dit ça, elle vous aurez rit au nez. Ils la protégeaient car ils avaient besoin d'elle mais elle était sûre que dès qu'elle aurait la gemme, ils allaient la laissez seule dans cette forêt. Elle allait être sûre de la garder et de la donner quand ils seront sains et saufs au manoir. Bonnie marchait d'un pas assuré maintenant mais le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds et elle se sentait tomber. Kol la rattrapa d'une main et Klaus aussi mais une seconde plus tard.

-"Bha alors Bonnie ! Ne nous quitte pas maintenant, reste avec nous" dit Kol pour blaguer en riant légèrement et en la remontant avec Klaus.

-"C'est pas le moment avec tes blagues foireuses" réprimanda Bonnie au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'était une forêt de dingue. Elle n'était pas réelle. Kol se mit à rire en voyant la détresse de Bonnie sur son visage. La sorcière grogna et donna un anévrisme au plus jeune des frères qui criait de douleur.

-"Bonniiiiiiiie" cria Kol menaçant. La sorcière arrêta son anévrisme et continua à marcher à côté de Klaus qui souriait. Kol regardait Bonnie et reprit sa marche.

-"C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de te sauver, le prochain coup je ne ferais rien." dit le vampire en jetant une branche aussi avec son pied. Ce coup-ci rien ne se passa et tant mieux. Finalement, Bonnie put voir un lac et fut soulagée. Cependant, il fallait encore être prudent. Klaus, Kol et elle, marchaient soigneusement vers le lac. Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de ce lac. Il était de couleur bleu, un bleu ciel très beau. On pouvait voir un peu à travers.

-"Bien nous sommes arrivés" dit Klaus.

-"Bien, utilise tes pouvoirs pour écarter l'eau en deux, ce sera plus facile" dit Kol en regardant l'eau. Bonnie le regarda et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-"Heu, je ne suis pas Moïse, je n'écarte pas les eaux comme ça" fit remarquer Bonnie.

-"Tu vas devoir nager jusqu'au milieu du lac et ensuite plonger. J'espère que tu as une bonne retenu de ton souffle" fit Klaus. Bonnie blêmit mais savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Au pire elle ferait plusieurs tentatives. Kol vit le doute de Bonnie et souriait.

-"Je savais qu'on aurais dû s'entraîner" dit-il.

-"A quoi?" demanda Bonnie ne comprenant pas trop.

-"A s'embrasser, au moins au fil de chaque baiser on n'aurait pu te faire pratiquer plus longtemps pour garder ton souffle plus longtemps." expliqua Kol. Bonnie fit un grand non de la tête et en murmurant un "jamais" mais en ayant une image d'elle et Kol s'embrassant qu'elle fit vite déguerpir de sa tête.

-"Tu es prête?" demanda Klaus.

-"Est-ce qu'il risque d'avoir des pièges dans l'eau?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Non pas que je sache, les pièges que j'ai du affronter étaient dans la forêt" dit Klaus.

-"Tu es sûr?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?" demanda Klaus.

-"Oh, j'en sais strictement rien" répondit sarcastique Bonnie commençant à enlever son sac à dos et sa veste en jean. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea doucement vers l'eau. Elle n'était pas très chaude mais pas gelé non plus. Bonnie frissonna mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle s'engouffra doucement dans l'eau. Elle eut du mal à plonger le haut de son corps, elle prit donc l'eau et en mit sur son cou et ses épaules pour finalement s'engouffrer jusqu'aux épaules. Klaus et Kol la regardèrent, elle sentait leurs regards. Ces crétins ne viendraient même pas l'accompagner jusqu'au milieu. Elle savait que Klaus et Kol ne pouvaient pas entrer à cause de la magie dans la grotte mais quand même.

-"Elle est bonne?" demanda Kol.

-"Super!" répliqua Bonnie en tremblant un peu.

-"Plus vite tu auras le gemme du talisman, plus vite tu seras au chaud" indiqua Klaus guettant au moindre danger.

Bonnie mit sa tête dans l'eau et la sortit. C'était fait, tout son corps était mouillé. Maintenant, elle nagea vers le milieu du lac qui était à une trentaine de mètres. Bonnie nagea doucement car elle faisait attention au cas où il y'aurait quelque chose prêt à la blesser. Kol et Klaus la regardaient soigneusement.

-"Je dois dire que je ne suis pas rassuré" avoua Kol.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton coup de cœur" réconforta Klaus "elle va s'en sortir"

-"Ce serait dommage qu'elle meurt, je commence à bien m'attacher à elle, elle est si divertissante."

-"Je vais te le redire mais elle ne peut pas te voir"

-"Cela va changer" dit Kol en regardant Bonnie qui était à présent au milieu du lac.

Bonnie était au milieu du lac car elle voyait quelque chose de fort sombre. Certainement la grotte. Cela avait l'air fort profond quand même. Elle prit sa respiration et commença à plonger dans l'eau aussi claire que le ciel bleu d'été.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 6 finish. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Klaus ne voulait pas que Caroline vienne donc il ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'enfermer dans la cave lol. Il s'en passe des choses dans la forêt, c'est bizarre de voir Klaus et Kol sauver plusieurs fois Bonnie. Le prochain chapitre promet d'autre rebondissement dans l'histoire. Je serais heureuse de lire vos avis. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions et à laisser pleins d'avis, cela m'encourage à mettre la suite plus vite et à ne pas torturer trop longtemps la curiosité des lecteurs Mwahahahah (rire sadique) lol.

Bonne journée ou soirée et à bientôt.

xD


	7. Chapter 7

**CamCam :** Merci beaucoup pour la review, il y'aura des moments ou Bonnie s'apercevra elle-même les qualités de la famille Mikaelson et à la fin elle aura un coup de pouce de quelqu'un avec Caroline. Pour ta dernière question, la réponse est dans ce chapitre :-)

**Lovely66 :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai eu peur d'avoir affaire à toi donc je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui lol. Je suis contente que tu as bien aimé le chapitre précédent et que tu as beaucoup ris.

**SweetyK :** Merci infiniment pour ta review. Tout le monde semble aimer les répliques de Kol :-) et ça me fais plaisir!.

**Vampire-marie :** Thank you pour le commentaire et les compliments :-) La suite est aujourd'hui en ligne pour la plus grande joie des lecteurs (^-^) et j'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience. Je suis ravie de lire que ma référence sur Moise était drôle. Bonne lecture.

**M :** J'ai fais ma danse de la victoire quand j'ai lu que tu avais craqué pour le Kennett lol. Je suis trop contente de réussir à te faire aimer le Kennett et encore plus quand tu me laisses des reviews pour me dire ton avis. Merci beaucoup xD.

**HopeLoveGlory :** Merci pour ton commentaire qui est toujours agréable à lire -)

**Johanne :** Oui j'ai passé un bon week-end mais épuisant lol. Merci pour ton commentaire et de me montrer ta joie en laissant une review à chaque fois. Merci beaucoup !

**Bonne lecture à tous pour ce chapitre. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 7 **

**Disclaimer**: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline était dans cette fichue cave et sous la surveillance d'Elijah. Un moment, Elijah laissa sa place à Rebekah. Caroline voyait là une occasion de partir de cette horrible cave. Klaus était allé trop loin. C'était soi-disant pour la protéger mais elle voulait elle aussi venir avec eux pour Bonnie. Caroline se mit derrière la porte.

-"Rebekah, laisse-moi sortir d'ici s'il te plaît" demanda poliment Caroline.

-"Les ordres de Klaus sont les ordres" dit Rebekah prenant une voix désolée.

-"Je ne vais pas me sauver, il y'à Elijah et toi qui me barreront de la route de toute façon." expliqua Caroline. C'était un argument convainquant car Rebekah ouvrait la porte de la cave. Caroline l'en remercia. "Oui, mais tu as intérêt à rester ici." prévient Rebekah refermant la porte. Les deux blondes montèrent les marches pour aller dans le salon. Elijah était en présence de quelqu'un que les deux jeunes femmes ne connaissaient pas. Le ton de la conversation semblait chauffer.

-"Que se passe t-il?" demanda Rebekah arrivant vers Elijah et l'autre personne, c'était un homme d'une grande taille.

-"Mademoiselle Mikaelson, vous ressemblez énormément à votre mère" dit l'homme avec un sourire suffisant. Rebekah se figea ainsi qu'Elijah.

-"Comme je viens de te le dire Elijah, votre manoir est encerclé par de nombreux vampires mais aussi des loups."

-"Notre mère ne reculera sur rien pour nous éradiquer à ce que je vois" dit Elijah d'une voix calme mais la tristesse était évidente dans sa voix.

-"Sait-elle que si nous mourrons, tous les autres vampires du monde vont mourir eux aussi? Sont-ils au courants?" demanda Rebekah de manière prétentieuse.

-"Bien sûr que oui ! Votre mère à dû jeter un sort à nos alliés pour les convaincre c'est tout" répondit l'homme en grimaçant joyeusement. "Vous pouvez nous faciliter la tâche en buvant cette potion qui est composé des cendres d'un chêne blanc." reprit l'homme. Rebekah et Elijah regardèrent la potion que l'homme tendait. Rebekah allait la détruire mais l'homme se protégea avec un bouclier invisible. C'était un sorcier.

-"Notre mère à réussit aussi à vous manipuler" dit Elijah fronçant les sourcils.

-"Non, j'ai les même principes qu'elle. Je déteste les vampires, vous ne méritez pas de vivre" cracha le sorcier. Caroline avait suivi l'échange en entier et commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Elle allait mourir si Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah et Kol allaient boire cette potion. Bonnie serait seule. Sa mère en deuil.

-"Où sont Klaus et Kol?" demanda le sorcier ne sentant pas la présence de l'hybride et de l'autre vampire.

-"Parti faire une promenade" répondit Rebekah les dents serrés.

-"Très bien, personne ne sort d'ici. Vous pouvez les prévenir que nous sommes ici, au moins ils se précipiteront vers vous pour essayer de vous sauver. Ce qui est inutile car des centaines d'hommes encerclent cette maison je vous le rappelle" informa à nouveau le sorcier.

Rebekah et Elijah se regardèrent encore une fois. Ils étaient un peu coincés. Leur mère n'avait donc pas abandonné l'idée de les tuer. Depuis tout ce temps, elle manigançait contre eux. Eux qui croyaient que c'était finit, c'était une surprise d'être attaqué comme ceci. Klaus ne sera pas content. Néanmoins, il était hors de question de boire cette potion.

-"Nous attendrons le retour de nos frères." dit Elijah intimant au sorcier de partir en prenant un pas en avant. Le sorcier souriait et fit un signe de tête.

-"Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir, sinon nous serons après vous." prévient le sorcier avant de partir.

Elijah perdit son sang froid en cassant un vase. Il n'avait pas vu arrivé ceci. Heureusement que Klaus et Kol n'étaient pas ici, sinon l'assaut serait déjà lancé et un combat sanglant aurait lieu à cet instant même. Rebekah posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elijah pour le calmer. C'était rare qu'il perde son sang froid, et quand il le perdait ce n'était pas bon du tout.

-"Nous allons trouver une solution" essaya de rassurer Rebekah.

-"Il faut appeler Klaus." intervient Caroline.

Elijah fit un signe de tête avant d'envoyer un message à Klaus. La situation n'était pas trop en leur faveur. Ils étaient peut-être les plus puissants mais ils risqueraient fort d'être blessé. Il fallait se méfier de ce sorcier, on ne savait pas s'il était puissant ou non. Caroline regardait Elijah et Rebekah. Ils semblaient vraiment tendus. Même eux ne semblaient pas être rassurés. La situation était bien grave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus et Kol regardaient Bonnie, elle avait fait plusieurs tentatives pour arriver à la grotte sous le lac mais à chaque fois elle remontait pour reprendre son souffle.

Bonnie y était presque. La sorcière reprit son souffle et reprit encore une grande inspiration. Klaus voulait sa mort, elle était profonde quand même cette grotte. Bonnie replongea et nagea le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle vit l'entrée de la grotte et s'y engouffra vite. Le chemin était étroit et long et Bonnie eut peur de s'être trompée d'entrée et de retombée sur un cul de sac.

Elle allait se noyer !

La panique l'envahit peu à peu que le souffle lui manquait. La sorcière nagea plus vite et vit une remontée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée et tant mieux. Elle se précipita vers la remontée et voyait qu'elle était proche. Bonnie se précipita et remonta comme une folle. Une fois hors de l'eau elle prit un grand bol d'air et toussait comme une folle. Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. La sorcière nagea vers le bord pour monter sur le sol rocailleux.

-"Ils voulaient me tuer ces fous" dit Bonnie entre deux grands souffles.

Elle ne savait pas que Kol et Klaus pouvait l'entendre. Les deux frères étaient quand même soulagés en entendant sa voix. Un moment Klaus avait eut peur en ne la voyant pas remonter et en ne l'entendant pas. Kol n'avait même pas fait attention que ses poings qui étaient serrés pendant la plongée de la sorcière étaient maintenant desserrés.

-"Elle est à présent dans la grotte, elle n'a pas été expulsé comme moi l'autre coup" dit Klaus à son frère.

-"Tant mieux" répondit Kol.

Soudain le portable de Klaus se mit à sonner, c'était un message. Klaus ouvrit le message qui semblait être d'Elijah. Il avait la mâchoire serré et son visage devint dur et ses yeux furieux.

-"Un problème?" demanda Kol. Klaus lui fit lire le message.

_"Notre mère est encore après nous, nous sommes entourés d'une centaine de vampires et de loups. Un sorcier est venu nous dire de boire la potion avec les cendres du vieux chêne blanc. Kol et toi devez rentrer. N'amenez pas Bonnie." _

Le nez de Kol se crissa et l'envie de broyer l'objet dans ses mains était grande.

-"Mère, ne nous laissera jamais tranquille, il va falloir faire le nécessaire" dit Klaus en reprenant son portable et parlant d'une voix lugubre.

-"Elle va le regretter" dit amèrement Kol.

-"On va devoir s'occuper de tous ces vampires et loups" dit Klaus en mettant bien sa veste "Il faudra faire attention au sorcier. Reste avec Bonnie au cas où quelque chose se passe mal et rejoints-moi dès que tu peux. Fais attention" dit Klaus avant de partir à grande vitesse tout en évitant les pièges. Kol resta seul et reposa son regard sur le lac. Il écoutait chaque bruit et regardait bien autour.

-"Mère à toujours tendance à pourrir l'ambiance" dit le vampire tout haut avec beaucoup d'amerturme dans la voix.

Dans la grotte sous le lac, Bonnie vit la fameuse boîte dont Klaus parlait. Elle était plongée dans un petit aquarium. Bonnie pouvait reconnaître des feuilles de veine de venus. Quand la sorcière s'approcha de la boîte et plongea sa main dans le petit aquarium et posa sa main sur la boîte, elle fut propulsée et retomba à l'eau.

Klaus avait raison, elle était protégée par un sort mais Bonnie espérait qu'elle ne lui fasse rien. Comment allait-elle ouvrir cette boîte? Bonnie remonta sur le sol rocailleux et se dirigea à nouveau vers la boîte sans la toucher cette fois-ci. La jeune sorcière essaya un sort et toucha la boîte mais à nouveau, elle se retrouva à l'eau.

Il n'avait pas fonctionné.

-"Je commence à en avoir marre" grogna Bonnie en remontant encore sur le sol rocailleux et se dirigeant vers la boite. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir et le savoir mais Kol souriait près du lac en entendant sa remarque. Bonnie commençait un autre sort qu'elle connaissait mais il ne fonctionnait pas car quand Bonnie jeta un caillou, celui-ci vola vers l'eau. La sorcière allait donc tenter de faire un sort plus complexe. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, c'était celui-là le bon. Après-tout, quelqu'un semblait protéger la gemme. Le sort pour sceller l'objet dans la boîte devait-être le plus complexe. Bonnie commençait à réciter le sort en latin, après un bon trois minutes, elle entendit un clic. La sorcière arrêta le sort et ouvrit ses yeux.

La boîte était ouverte !

Bonnie s'approcha avec précaution et vit la gemme qui allait compléter le talisman. Elle prit la gemme et la mit dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle replongea dans l'eau. Elle hésitait un peu car elle avait peur de ne pas avoir assez d'air pour ses poumons. Elle avait cru mourir tout à l'heure. Pourtant, cela devrait bien se passer maintenant. Avec un grand bol d'air, Bonnie replongea sous l'eau et repassait par le chemin étroit. Elle nageait le plus vite possible pour sortir de là. Quand, elle sortit du chemin étroit, elle était soulagée et se précipita de remonter à la surface pour enfin terminer avec ce cauchemar. La surface était proche et Bonnie l'atteignit en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle respirait comme si elle avait couru un long marathon. Elle entendit la voix de Kol qui lui faisait un "héhééééé". Bonnie pivota sur elle-même pour pouvoir voir Klaus et Kol mais elle fut surprise de ne voir que Kol en train de lui faire signe et de lui sourie. Bonnie sourit à son tour et elle était soulagée de le voir mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Certainement que voir le vampire était mieux que d'être sous une grotte avec une boîte magique.

Bonnie se mit à nager vers le vampire, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres pour atteindre Kol quand ses instincts de sorcière se mirent en alerte. Kol devait, lui aussi ressentir quelque chose car sa silhouette se raidit.

-"Dépêche-toi de revenir" ordonna le vampire regardant tout autour. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le dise deux fois, Bonnie nageait plus vite mais elle avait l'impression de faire du sur-place.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas recevoir des ordres mais je dis ça pour ton bien" dit Kol énervé que Bonnie ne l'écoute pas. Elle était si têtue. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise le contraire pour qu'elle l'écoute. « Bon d'accord, reste planté là comme une gogole » dit le vampire, ce qui

Rendit furieuse Bonnie sur le coup.

-"Je te jure que je nage mais je fais du sur-place" cria Bonnie s'énervant à son tour. En plus, elle sentait quelque chose autour de son pied. Kol ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il était encore plus énervé quand il vit que l'eau qui était de couleur clair, devenait de plus en plus foncée.

Il y'avait quelque chose sous l'eau.

Bonnie toucha son pied pour voir qu'une sorte de chaine en fer était enroulé autour de sa cheville. Elle sentit autre chose s'enrouler autour de son autre pied, c'était aussi une chaîne en fer. Bonnie s'affola car elle ne pouvait plus nager et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-"Des chaînes se sont enroulées autours de mes chevilles" cria Bonnie à Kol "C'est magique" rajouta la sorcière. On aurait dit que le lac savait que la gemme n'était plus à l'abri. Le sorcier où la sorcière qui a caché cette gemme devait avoir placé un moyen de défense si jamais quelqu'un venait à réussir à s'emparer de l'objet. Ce moyen de défense, c'était celui-ci. Peut-être que si Bonnie lançait la pierre à Kol, les chaînes allaient la relâcher? Le problème c'était que si Kol avait la pierre et que le piège avec les chaînes ne se défaisait pas, Bonnie allait mourir sur ce lac.

Oh et puis zut !

Elle devait faire ceci ou elle ne serait pas libre. Bonnie prit donc la gemme de sa poche de pantalon et la jeta à Kol qui réussit à l'attraper. Le vampire la mit dans sa poche et regardait Bonnie qui attendait de voir les chaînes s'en aller. Mais le résultat était pire. Les chaînes se serrèrent autour de ses chevilles et la jeune femme fut traînée de force, loin de Kol qui sursauta en voyant la scène. Bonnie sentait à un moment que sa tête n'était plus au dessus de l'eau mais en dessous. Les chaînes, l'emmenaient au fond de l'eau et la sorcière n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, tellement elle était paniquée.

Kol avait mit la pierre dans la poche de son propre pantalon, il allait dire à Bonnie d'utiliser sa magie pour se libérer mais il n'avait pas eut le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche car elle se fit entraîner violemment par les chaînes ensorcelés. Il avait sursauté car il se s'attendait as à cela. Il vit que les chaînes semblaient attirer Bonnie vers le fond. Il ne le faisait pas voir mais lui aussi n'était pas à l'aise dans cette situation. Bonnie allait se faire noyer par des chaînes et s'il ne faisait rien il n'aurait plus l'occasion de l'avoir pour lui ! Hors de question que la sorcière s'échappe de lui à cause de stupide chaîne.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai, bordel ! Je vais devoir me mouiller " jura le vampire avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour aller dans l'eau.

Kol plongea et nagea à super vitesse vers Bonnie qui se débattait avec les chaînes mais en vain. Quand Kol atteint Bonnie elle commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Le vampire fit vite. Il prit les chaînes et réussit à les casser des chevilles de Bonnie avec sa force. Il prit la sorcière dans ses bras pour la ramener à la surface le plus vite possible. Quand ils atteignirent la surface, Bonnie toussait et reprenait son souffle. Ses cheveux étaient sur ses yeux et elle s'agrippait à Kol comme s'il était une bouée. Kol, était satisfait d'avoir Bonnie comme ceci mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela car les chaînes revenaient à la charge. Kol, nagea jusqu'au bord de l'eau extrêmement vite et porta Bonnie quand il sortit du lac. Les chaînes s'arrêtèrent subitement et repartirent dans le fond de l'eau. Le lac redevient bleu clair au plus grand plaisir de Kol. Bonnie était toujours agrippée à lui. Elle ne s'apercevait même pas de sa position. Elle avait les bras autour du cou de Kol et le serrait fort. Le vampire la tenait style mariée.

-"Voilà comment on déjoue un piège qui voulait noyer une jolie femme" dit Kol en souriant envers Bonnie qui ne voyait rien à cause de ses cheveux devant. La sorcière savait qu'elle était sûre maintenant et elle demanda à Kol de la poser par terre.

-"Je veux bien princesse mais tes bras autour de mon cou ne veulent pas me lâcher" plaisanta le vampire avec un sourire satisfait. Bonnie desserra ses mains et mit ses cheveux mouillés au côté. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir le sourire satisfait de Kol et son visage qui était extrêmement proche. Il finit par la déposer et Bonnie se recula de lui vivement. Elle détaillait le vampire qui était à présent trempé. A vrai dire, elle était choquée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait venir la sauver. Il avait eut la gemme, il aurait bien pu retourner au manoir et l'abandonner.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Tu aurais bien pu me laisser avec ces satanés trucs" dit Bonnie regardant Kol.

Le vampire haussa les épaules et lui donna un sourire "Tu croyais que j'allais laisser ces chaînes te noyer?" demanda Kol, en voyant le signe de tête de Bonnie il sourit de plus belle et s'approcha de Bonnie pour lui murmurer à son oreille "Quand je veux quelque chose, je finis toujours par l'avoir. Ce n'est pas des sorts stupide qui vont m'en empêcher" dit le vampire tout bas. Bonnie frissonna mais mit ceci sur le compte qu'elle était mouillé et qu'il ne faisait pas trop chaud dehors. Elle réussit tout de même à dire à Kol:

-"Il faut alors que tu apprennes que l'on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie" dit Bonnie savant à 100% maintenant qu'elle avait capturé l'intérêt de Kol et pas amicalement. Elle était sa nouvelle obsession et le vampire lui faisait bien comprendre. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Même s'il l'avait sauvé, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait tomber dans ses bras ou être amie avec lui. Son charme n'en ferais rien non plus, enfin un peu mais... Elle n'oubliait jamais rien. Elle était rancunière. Klaus avait certainement dû lui dire de la ramener en vie. Ben oui, c'était logique. Si elle mourrait, Caroline en voudrait à Klaus et il n'aurait plus aucune chance avec elle. Tout ceci était calculé.

Kol s'approcha de Bonnie mais la sorcière tourna le dos et prit son sac à dos. Elle avait mit des vêtements de rechange là-dedans. Kol vit le mouvement de recul de Bonnie et le fait qu'elle l'ignorait. Comme il l'avait dit au début, il avait horreur d'être ignoré. "Tout ceci n'est qu'une question de temps" dit-il en tournant le dos à la jeune femme. Bonnie, se mit derrière un arbre pour se changer, elle enlevait ses vêtements et s'essuya avant de remettre des nouveaux vêtements. Une fois fait, elle rangea sa grande serviette et ses vêtements mouillés. Il restait la petite serviette qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée. Elle sortit de sa petit cachette et regardait Kol et eut pitié pour lui. Elle lui lança donc la serviette que le vampire reçu sur sa tête.

-"Je suis trop gentille ! " S'exclama Bonnie tout haut. Kol se retourna et essuya ses cheveux.

-"C'est moi qui le suis, je t'ai sauvé la vie et tu me remercie en m'offrant qu'une serviette pour m'essuyer" répondit le vampire indigné.

-"Avec toute l'eau qu'il y'a autour je peux te brûler et là tu vas sentir à quel point ça te réchauffe" menaça Bonnie.

-"Quelle reconnaissance ! " Dit Kol sarcastique et jetant la serviette au visage de Bonnie qui l'enleva rapidement et la rangea dans son sac.

-"Où est Klaus? "demanda Bonnie se souvenant qu'il était là au début.

-"Le manoir est entouré d'une centaine de vampires et de loups. Klaus est repartit là-bas pour aider Elijah, Rebekah et Caroline. L'attaque n'est pas encore lancée mais elle doit être imminente" expliqua Kol sérieusement. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux à cause de cette nouvelle.

-"Qui est derrière tout ça?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Notre mère" répondit Kol se détournant de Bonnie et marchant dans la forêt. La sorcière, baissa la tête, elle avait fait une fois alliance avec Esther pour tuer Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Rebekah ainsi que Finn. Mais en entendant Kol parler, Bonnie pouvait détecter un peu de tristesse que le vampire savait bien dissimuler.

-"Il faut se dépêcher d'aller là-bas" dit Bonnie reprenant la route et se mettant à côté de Kol.

-"Non, tu ne dois pas venir avec nous. C'est une affaire de famille et on va se débrouiller seul" indiqua Kol ne regardant pas Bonnie. Il pensait plutôt à sa traîtresse de mère.

-"Caroline est-là bas, je vais la sortir de là" répondit Bonnie. Kol s'arrêta et il arrêta Bonnie en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière.

-"J'ai dit que tu ne viendrais pas avec moi. Caroline sera bien protégée par mon frère, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Elijah à bien dit de ne pas t'amener, c'est trop dangereux. Tu as déjà eut ta dose pour aujourd'hui" Kol allait finir par convaincre Bonnie comme ceci. S'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Bonnie secoua sa tête.

-"Si tu crois un seul instant que je vais t'écouter, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi et ..." Bonnie n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée car Kol avait frappé assez fort Bonnie pour qu'elle tombe inconsciente dans ses bras.

-"Cette fois, tu vas obéir ma petite furie" dit tout haut Kol en utilisant le même chemin que tout à l'heure pour éviter de retomber sur des pièges.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus était à présent au manoir avec Elijah, Rebekah et Caroline. Il avait vu que le manoir était vraiment entouré et quand Elijah avait dit par message une centaine d'êtres surnaturels. Il ne blaguait pas.

-"On peut les tuer tous?" demanda Klaus à Elijah. Il était le plus sage et le raisonnable de la famille. Il allait certainement dire la vérité.

-"25 chacun et c'est possible. C'est juste le sorcier qui me laisse hésitant" dit Elijah

-"Ils vont certainement tous se concentrer sur quelqu'un en particulier et donner des coups dans le dos" expliqua Rebekah.

-"Je peux aider moi aussi" dit Caroline.

-"Non tu vas rester ici" ordonna Klaus.

-"Mais je veux vous aider, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre" tenta de convaincre Caroline.

Klaus allait intervenir mais Rebekah s'interposa.

-"Laisse-là venir, elle n'est pas un petit bébé qu'il faut protéger"

-"Elle pourrait nous être utile aussi" affirma Elijah "et elle veut aider"

Klaus regarda son frère et sa sœur en les maudissant, il regardait Caroline qui avait un sourire satisfait. Il l'a fusillait du regard mais la blonde souriait toujours.

-'Très bien" répondit Klaus.

-"Kol va bientôt revenir?" demanda Rebekah.

-"Pourquoi cette question, je te manque déjà" taquina Kol qui venait de rentrer. Klaus s'avança vers son frère pendant que Rebekah roulait ses yeux en l'air face à l'arrogance de Kol.

-"Bonnie à réussit?" demanda Klaus. Kol, pour réponse, sortit la gemme de la poche et la donna à Klaus qui avait un sourire heureux sur son visage. Il regarda son frère et vit qu'il était mouillé "Tu l'as rejoint dans l'eau?" demanda l'hybride.

-"Disons que le lac est devenu foncé et que Bonnie était tiré vers le fond. N'écoutant que mon courage je me suis jeté à l'eau pour la libérer" informa Kol fier de sa petite action.

-"Elle va bien?" demanda Caroline s'avançant vers Kol.

-"Oui, par contre elle voulait venir et j'ai dû l'assommer. Je l'ai ramené chez elle en attendant." dit Kol regardant Elijah qui fit un signe de tête.

-"Très bien, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de nos invités à présent" dit Klaus en faisant un signe de tête à Elijah pour qu'il aille chercher des pieux en bois et des arbalètes. Merci à ce professeur d'histoire. Rebekah accompagnait son grand frère. Kol, lui, partit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il ne restait plus que Caroline et Klaus. L'hybride se dirigea vers la jeune blonde et se stoppa à cinq centimètres d'elle. Caroline se sentait gênée, et aussi rougir.

-"Je vais être prudente" dit-elle pour commencer une conversation.

-"Il y'à intérêt" répondit Klaus en caressant la joue de la belle femme. "Je n'aime pas quand on ne fait pas ce que je dis. Tu peux mourir!" prévient Klaus.

-"Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant. C'est tellement bizarre ce comportement" fit remarquer Caroline.

Klaus souriait et caressa les lèvres de Caroline qui s'empêchait de défaillir face à ce geste si doux et tendre. Bientôt, ce n'était plus les doigts de Klaus qui caressait les lèvres de Caroline mais les lèvres de l'hybride. La jeune femme avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse et que ce baiser soit tendre, sensuel et si chaud malgré sa lenteur. Caroline, ne participait pas au début car elle se posait tellement de questions. Devait-elle se laisser aller comme elle en avait envie ou alors écouter la voix de la raison qui était surtout la voix de son amie? Caroline ne mit pas longtemps à se répondre à elle-même. Elle commença à bouger ses lèvres contre celles de Klaus. L'hybride, sourit et approfondit le baiser en allant taquiner plus les lèvres de Caroline. La blonde accueilli avec joie l'intrusion de Klaus. Le baiser ce fit plus pressant et plus ardent. Finalement, Caroline se détacha de Klaus et était rouge comme un piment. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir une telle sensation avec Klaus. Quelqu'un applaudit et Klaus et elle se mirent à regarder Kol.

-"Mieux que les baisers d'Hollywood" complimenta le plus jeune de la famille "par contre je suis content que Bonnie ne soit pas ici car elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque" rajouta Kol en regardant Caroline qui baissa la tête. "Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle meurt avant de l'avoir rien qu'à moi pendant un petit bout de temps" continua le vampire.

-"Kol, pas maintenant" se fit entendre la voix d'Elijah qui avait des dizaines de pieux en bois.

-"Avec toi, ce n'est jamais le moment" répliqua Kol.

-"Avec toi, c'est toujours le moment de nous faire chier" rétorqua Rebekah ennuyée face un Kol qui voulait étrangler sa sœur.

-"Stop !" cria Elijah " on ne va pas se battre entre nous alors que nos adversaires sont dehors."

-"En effet, ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre entre vous" se fit entendre une voix qui n'était autre que celle du sorcier. Tout de suite, les regards de tout le monde s'abattirent sur l'homme.

-"Vous êtes donc le nouveau toutou de notre mère "dit Klaus amusé. Le sorcier s'arrêta de marcher en face de Klaus.

-"C'est moi que vous traitez de toutou? A croire que vous ne vous êtes pas regardé" répondit sèchement l'homme. Klaus souriait et ne se laissait pas démonter par l'homme en face de lui.

-"Allons, pas besoin d'être vexé et de prendre un ton sec" dit Kol en tournant autour de l'homme avec Rebekah.

-"Je suis un grand sorcier et je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vos intimidations sont insignifiantes"

-"Que vous donne notre mère en échange de vos loyaux service?" demanda Elijah savant qu'il y'avait un gain pour cet homme si le travail était accompli.

-"Un peu plus de pouvoir et aussi un monde sans vampires, le rêve quoi" répondit l'homme en sortant quatre potions "Voici donc les potions pour vous anéantir. Prenez-les!" ordonna le sorcier.

-"Bien sûr, donnez-moi en une que je la bois" dit Kol en tendant sa main vers le sorcier. Cependant, le ton plaisant de Kol ne dupait pas sa vraie intention qui était de briser les fioles.

-"Apparemment, la manière forte va être utilisé. C'est regrettable" dit le sorcier.

-"Désolé mais l'idée de mourir n'était pas très alléchante. » dit Klaus en voulant charger contre le sorcier mais celui-ci le propulsa contre un mur. Kol, Elijah, Rebekah et Caroline chargèrent vers le sorcier qui les envoya contre le même mur où Klaus s'était écrasé.

-"Je suis un puissant sorcier et on ne joue pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous tuer tous d'un coup mais je peux vous faire souffrir. Minuit, c'est le dernier délai pour la potion. Si vous ne la buvez pas, je lance l'attaque contre ce manoir et quand vous serez tous affaiblis, je vous ferez boire cette potion. La lune est pleine ce soir, elle est magnifique" cracha le sorcier en partant du manoir en se téléportant.

Klaus et les autres se relevèrent. Klaus, Kol et Rebekah portaient une expression haineuse et colérique pendant qu'Elijah semblait réfléchir. Caroline avait peur car elle n'avait jamais vu plus puissant que Klaus et sa famille. L'attaque qu'ils allaient subir allait être redoutable. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir mais face à ce sorcier, leur chance diminuait. C'était ce que pensaient Elijah et Caroline.

-"Même si nous réussissons à battre l'armée qu'à bâti notre mère, le sorcier posera un problème. Il va certainement avec l'aide de mère, renforcé l'habilité, la force et surtout leur défense" expliqua Elijah contrarié. Klaus fronçait les sourcils et se retenait de crier. Il était hors de question d'abandonner, hors de question de boire cette fichue potion.

-"Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons nous battre" dit Rebekah.

-"Enfin un peu d'amusement dans cette ville en dehors de Bonnie" dit Kol toujours en faisant des remarques déplacées.

-"Elle pourrait nous aider" dit Caroline "elle est une puissante sorcière quand même" expliqua la blonde quand toutes les têtes se dirigèrent vers elle.

-"Contre une centaines d'ennemi? Tu plaisantes j'espère, elle est déjà bien fatigué après tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui" répliqua Kol "Deux minutes après le lancement de la bataille elle risque de tomber et mourir." continua le vampire. Klaus souriait et Rebekah aussi. Il semble que Kol soit plus intéressé à Bonnie qu'ils le pensaient. Caroline fit un signe de tête et réfléchissait. Klaus et les autres continuaient leurs discussions entre eux quand Caroline les interrompit.

-"Je sais comment on peut vaincre les vampires et les loups en un seul coup." dit la blonde, ayant maintenant l'attention de tout le monde. La blonde prit une feuille et un stylo et le nota au cas-ou ils étaient écoutés puis la montra à la famille Mikaelson.

_"Il y'a l'appareil de John Gilbert qui peut nous aider à vaincre cette troupe en moins de trente secondes. Il émet un son qui est insoutenable pour tous les vampires et les loups. Ils tomberont par terre comme des mouches et il ne restera plus qu'à les tuer en plantant un pieu dans le cœur ou en les brûlant." _

Klaus semblait considérer l'idée de Caroline. Il prit la feuille de la blonde et écrit dessus.

_"Il va nous affecter nous aussi et nous serons incapable de les tuer" _

Caroline reprit la feuille et réécrit dessus.

_"Nous pourrions demander à Bonnie de nous immuniser contre le son. Je sais qu'elle en est capable. Elle pourra venir ensuite pour utiliser sa magie pour qu'elle les brûle tous avec notre aide." _

La famille Mikaelson souriait à présent. Caroline avait un plan de génie, c'était un des moyens qu'ils avaient pour mettre une raclée à la petite armée de leur mère.

_"Où se trouve t-il?" _lut Caroline sur le bout de papier qu'Elijah lui donnait.

_"Manoir Salvatore, chambre de Damon" _

Klaus souriait comme s'il avait déjà gagné la guerre ainsi que Kol. Caroline décida d'envoyer un message à Bonnie qui d'après Kol serait bientôt éveillé. C'était un bel espoir et cela valait le coup d'essayer.

-"Préparez-vous pour ce soir! "dit Rebekah partant dans sa chambre.

Klaus fit un signe de tête ainsi qu'Elijah qui partit dans la bibliothèque. L'hybride toucha la gemme qui était dans sa poche. Au moins, il avait eut grâce à Bonnie la gemme du talisman. La journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. En plus, Caroline avait eut un bon plan. Maintenant, il fallait attendre et voir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se réveilla avec une douleur à sa tête. La jeune sorcière se leva et vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Sa propre chambre.

-"Il n'a pas osé faire ça ! " S'exclama en colère Bonnie. Kol l'avait assommé pour pas qu'elle vienne les aider avec la soi-disant armée qui encerclait le manoir des Mikaelson. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici pendant que Caroline était coincée là-bas. Bonnie prit son portable et vit qu'il clignotait. Elle vit qu'elle avait un message et justement, il venait de Caroline.

-"_Nous avons besoin de ton aide, il y'à trop de monde qui encercle le manoir et à la tête il y'a un sorcier assez puissant. Il faut que tu ailles chercher l'appareil de John Gilbert_ _au manoir des Salvatore, dans la chambre de Damon. Il faudrait aussi que tu trouves un sort pour nous immuniser de ce son. Désolée de te demander tout ça :-(. Bisous Care. _

Bonnie souriait, finalement ils avaient besoin de son aide et elle n'allait pas s'en priver pour le faire avouer à Kol. Bonnie répondit au message de Caroline et partit directement pour le manoir des Salvatore. En espérant qu'il n'était pas brûlé ou vide.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"_Ok, je suis en route pour le manoir des crétins" _

Fut le message que Caroline reçue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin du septième chapitre. A minuit, les vampires et loups vont attaquer le manoir si Klaus ne décide pas de prendre la potion ainsi que sa famille. L'affrontement se fera au chapitre 8. Esther est vraiment diabolique, en plus le sorcier arrive d'un coup sans prévenir. Merci beaucoup de votre lecture et à bientôt.

_Laissez une trace de votre passage. Les statistiques le font et à chaque fois je suis impressionnée par le nombre de lecteurs. En même temps j'aurais du mal à répondre à tout le monde, je serais obligé d'écrire des réponses au moins de 7 pages lol. Merci infiniment pour votre lecture. _

Bonne journée ou soirée.

Bisx.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saina126 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas pour le précédent chapitre je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis raie de lire que tu as trouvé le chapitre 8 trop bien et merci pour tes encouragements.

**CamCam :** Merci pour tous tes compléments, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait du bon travail et cela me rend fière de moi (et c'est rare ! ) Merci pour ton commentaire :-)

**M :** Heureusement que je me suis arrêté d'écrire pour ce chapitre alors ! Je n'aurais pas voulu être la cause de ta crise cardiaque et me retrouver en prison pour un avoir tué une personne à cause d'un chapitre d'une histoire. (Je m'imagine déjà dans un tribunal et le juge dire « Voici l'arme du crime, c'est une histoire sur tel site et le chapitre 7 en est la cause » … lol oups je m'égare lol) Merci pour ton commentaire, merci beaucoup. (^-^)

**DivineSomerhalder :** Merci pour tout tes commentaire -) et aussi d'avoir posté une belle histoire sur le Kennett dans ton Recueil D'OS. JJ'ai hâte de voir ton onzième chapitre en ligne pour ton Bamon.

**Lexiesomerhal :** Dès que j'ai vu Lexie, j'ai pensé directement à toi lol. Merci pour tes commentaires et de mettre mes histoires en favoris (^-^) Merci infiniment.

**Johanne :** Bien sûr qu'il s'en passe des choses (^-^) il ne faut pas que nos originaux préférés et nos deux deux filles s'ennuient dans cette histoire lol. Gracias pour ton commentaire ma « grande glue » -)

**Lovely66 :** Merci d'avoir apprécié ce chapitre. Au début la scène du bouche à bouche était incluse dans le chapitre mais je l'ai effacé car je n'étais pas satisfaite de moi et je ne voulais faire qu'un bisou pour ce chapitre et le Klaroline à gagné. Ne t'en fait pas, Kol se rattrapera hé hé.

**Vampire-marie :** Désolée de t'avoir cassé le mythe d'Elijah alias MonsieurZen lol. Ta phrase avec le moine bouddhiste m'a beaucoup fait rire xD Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'a plu. Pour ce qui est de ta théorie du départ je pense un peu à la même chose mais je suis satisfaite, complètement satisfaite des reviews que j'ai. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter aussi -)

**Salom :** Aw, merci pour les deux reviews et pour répondre à ta question oui. Kol va embrasser Bonnie et peut-être qu'elle répondra. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Lalorencia :** Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas mit de review au précédent chapitre. Je suis contente que tu as aimé ce chapitre (^-^) Pour répondre à ta es questions j'habite en Frans et plus précisément dans le Pas-de-Calais (Eh oui je suis une chti-mi mais je parle normalement mais mes grands-parents parlent le patois.) Enfin bref, lol. J'ai 18 ans et je vais en avoir 19 au mois de juillet, j'ai commencé à écrire il y'a un an sinon je n'ai jamais écrit avant, c'est venu d'un coup cette envie. Je lisais beaucoup de fanfiction et pour rassasier mes envies de Bamon j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes lol et j'ai crée un compte. Tu as quel âge ? (Envoi par message privé si tu veux)

**Beckie400 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai des lacunes en français et c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à construire certaines phrases. Je n'ai pas de Beta mais je m'améliore un tout petit peu à chaque histoire. Quand je relis « De la haine à l'amour », certaines fautes sont horribles !

**Bonnielovers :** Merci pour tes compliments ils me font plaisirs et j'espère que la suite de mon histoire va te plaire.

**Ve :** Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire très plaisant à lire. J'espère aussi que la suite va te palire :-)

_**Bonne lecture les gens !**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était à présent devant l'entrée du manoir des Salvatore. C'était étrange d'être en pleine nuit devant leur porte, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas ici. La porte d'entrée n'était pas ouverte, Bonnie avait donc prit une épingle à nourrice et commençait à crocheter la serrure, il lui fallait du temps car ce n'était pas n'importe quel porte. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs car aujourd'hui elle en avait déjà fait assez. De plus, elle devrait certainement les aider tout à l'heure.

Après un bon cinq minutes et après avoir crié de frustration, Bonnie réussit à ouvrir la porte, qui grinçait fort. La sorcière ouvrit la lumière et fut surprise de voir : rien. Il n'y'avait plus aucun meuble, plus de miroirs, de vases, ni même les tapis.

-"Damon doit bien aimer son tapis pour l'avoir pris avec lui" dit tout haut Bonnie en repensant à ce qui lui avait dit au moment où ils avaient kidnappés Mason Loockwood. La jeune sorcière vérifia toutes les pièces du manoir pour trouver le même résultat. Même le grenier et la cave.

-"Comment ils ont pu faire tout disparaître sans que quelqu'un les voit?" se demanda Bonnie. La jeune femme de couleur chocolat se dirigea dans la chambre de Damon. Elle devait absolument trouver cet appareil dans cette maison vide. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il part avec Stefan et Elena en prenant l'appareil avec lui. Il aurait pu penser à eux quand même, à ceux qu'il abandonnait. En même temps, Bonnie s'en fichait un peu que le vampire soit parti.

Bonnie regardait la chambre vide de Damon, ne voyant que les murs et le plancher. Dans la salle de bain personnel de Mr. Salvatore, il n'avait rien non plus. La belle métisse, commençait à désespérer et s'apprêter à sortir de la chambre de Damon quand elle entendit le plancher grincer. Bonnie fit un pas en arrière et remarcha dessus. La planche bougeait légèrement et on pouvait voir un petit bout dépasser. Bonnie s'agenouilla et essaya de retirer la petite planche. Elle réussit à l'enlever et se mit à sourire.

-"Tu n'es pas si bête et égoïste que cela" dit Bonnie en prenant l'appareil de John Gilbert dans les mains. "Où alors tu as oublié qu'il était ici et tu restes bête" rajouta la sorcière en remettant bien la planche et en partant du manoir à vitesse grand V. Il fallait qu'elle se dirige vers le manoir des Mikaelson maintenant. C'était ironique, mais elle allait sauver la famille de Klaus et l'hybride lui même. Elle devait le faire pour Caroline, sinon sa meilleure amie allait y passer.

Bonnie remonta dans sa voiture et chercha la formule qui allait immuniser quelqu'un contre quelque chose. Quand elle la trouva, elle l'apprit par cœur et commença ensuite à démarrer sa voiture pour aller aider Klaus. Encore une fois, penser comme ça était bizarre pour la sorcière. Une fois arrivé dans les alentours du manoir, Bonnie prit la décision d'y aller à pied pour plus de discrétion. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse repérer par un vampire ou un loup. Malheureusement, le manoir était trop bien encerclé et les vampires étaient aux aguets, guettant le moindre mouvement. Si Bonnie faisait un seul bruit, elle pourrait se retrouver dans les griffes d'une trentaine de vampires comme pour rire. Il n'y'avait donc qu'une seule chose à faire pour le moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus faisait les cents pas, pendant que Kol et Rebekah se fusillaient du regard. Caroline, regardait Klaus d'un air pensif et Elijah était comme toujours calme et ... Calme.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" demanda Klaus tout en continua ses cents pas.

-"Elle va bientôt venir" répondit Caroline ayant espoir que Bonnie passe la porte maintenant.

-"Il y'a trop de vampires et de loup autour qui nous guettent. Peut-être qu'elle trouve un moyen pour se faire un chemin sans se faire repérer" Dit enfin Elijah proposant une hypothèse.

-"Ou alors elle est déjà entre leurs griffes" dit Klaus en serrant les poings.

-"Non, Bonnie est intelligente. Elle trouveras un moyen" cria fort Caroline. Klaus la regardait et souffla, Caroline rajouta donc "Elle à failli te tuer deux fois je te le rappelle". Klaus se crispa et la pièce devint silencieuse.

-"Ce que j'aurais bien voulu voir ça" dit Kol en regardant le plafond. Klaus grogna mais ne répliqua pas.

-"Nous devons juste être patient, encore un peu" supplia presque Caroline. Elle avait foi en son amie, elle allait trouver quelque chose.

-"Peut-être qu'elle veut elle aussi que nous mourrions" dit Klaus tout haut, il savait que ses propos blessait Caroline mais c'était ce qu'il pensait. " Après tout, Elena t'a trahie et maintenant cela peut-être Bonnie" dit Klaus en s'approchant de Caroline qui en colère voulait gifler Klaus mais il réussit à retenir le poignet de la blonde sans grand effort.

-"Bonnie ne ferait pas ça, elle m'aime assez pour ne pas me tuer et te tuer" cria Caroline les larmes aux yeux. Klaus s'adoucit en voyant sa belle blonde si fragile, avec l'autre main il caressa la joue de Caroline.

-"Et puis je lui plais trop pour qu'elle me tue" intervient Kol avec arrogance "Elle ne veut pas l'admettre c'est tout" rajouta le vampire à l'égard d'Elijah qui avait levé un sourcil et étant le seul qui écoutait vraiment Kol. Klaus lâcha le poignet de Caroline et voulu déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Caroline mais elle mit sa tête de côté, faisant atterrir les lèvres de Klaus sur sa joue. L'hybride se recula lentement tout en regardant Caroline qui refusait de rencontrer son regard. Klaus allait dire quelque chose mais il se mit à crier fort en tenant sa tête. Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah, et Kol suivirent bientôt l'hybride. Tous étaient en train de crier et étaient allongés sur le sol à cause d'un horrible son.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que d'utiliser l'appareil de John Gilbert. Tout de suite après avoir activé l'appareil, elle pouvait entendre touts les vampires et les loups hurler. Tout les oiseaux s'envolaient dans le ciel, ayant certainement eut peur de tout ce vacarme. C'était des cris qui déchiraient le cœur de Bonnie. L'agonie et la souffrance se faisaient entendre. Pourtant, elle devait maintenant se diriger dans le manoir pour immuniser Caroline et la famille Mikaelson avant qu'ils tombent dans l'inconscience. Bonnie commença donc un sprint vers le manoir en évitant les corps des vampires et des loups qui hurlaient de douleur par terre. Durant sa course, Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de boucher ses oreilles et de verser des larmes.

Quand Bonnie ouvrit la porte du manoir, elle pouvait voir par terre les corps de Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus et Caroline. Ils hurlaient comme les vampires et les loups à l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea vite vers eux et porta chacun d'eux près de Klaus. Maintenant, elle posa sa main sur l'hybride et commença à scander la formule. Un halo de lumière vint entrer dans chacun des corps. Après l'intrusion de ce halo dans le corps de chacun, les hurlements prirent fin et Bonnie se sentit soulagé. Klaus était le premier à se relever avec Elijah. Les deux hommes regardèrent Bonnie et firent un signe de tête. Klaus aida Caroline à se relever, et Elijah sa sœur. Bonnie se dirigea vers Kol mais ne l'aida pas.

-"Relève-toi, dépêche" dit-elle. Kol se mit à genoux devant elle et se releva d'un geste vif. Il regarda Bonnie et donna un petit sourire. Bonnie ne comprit pas pourquoi mais décida de l'ignorer.

-"Il faut vite mettre fin à leur souffrance en les brûlant" dit Elijah. Klaus partit vite de la pièce pour revenir la seconde suivante avec de l'essence. Rebekah prit le litre d'essence et partit en vitesse. Elijah prit un autre bidon d'essence et partit à son tour. Klaus prit cinq pieux et Kol en fit de même. Bonnie allait utiliser sa magie pour allumer le feu l'étendre et Caroline allait elle aussi planter des pieux dans le cœur. Klaus, Kol et Bonnie, Caroline allaient sortir du manoir pour commencer leur travail, mais quelqu'un apparut devant Klaus. C'était le sorcier.

-"Qu'est que vous avez fait?" hurla l'homme en montrant l'appareil de John Gilbert. Le sorcier le cassa et Bonnie cria. L'homme regardait Bonnie et leva un sourcil. "Une sorcière Bennett?" dit-il étonné. Klaus regarda son frère Kol et lui fit un signe de tête auquel Kol répondit en souriant avant de prendre Bonnie et Caroline et les emmener loin. Klaus, lui, chargea sur le sorcier qui était encore incrédule en ayant vu Bonnie. Le sorcier tomba par terre et essayait de tenir loin Klaus de lui.

-"Il semble que ton plan tombe à l'eau, le sorcier" dit Klaus en montrant ses crocs et en attaquant mais le sorcier l'envoya loin contre le mur. Klaus se releva directement et chargea à nouveau contre l'homme qui l'envoya contre une table en verre qui se brisa. L'hybride, se releva et envoya un de ses pieux vers le vampire à une vitesse folle mais le sorcier réussit à l'esquiver. Cependant, Klaus n'avait pas attendu avant d'en lancer un autre qui transperça la cuisse du sorcier qui se mit à hurler.

-"Mère va être surprise en voyant ta tête dans son prochain cadeau d'anniversaire" ricana Klaus en voyant le sorcier saigner. Le sorcier, prit le pieu en bois et l'enleva de toutes ses forces. Klaus sourit et voulait jouer avec lui un petit peu mais il aurait dû en finir avec lui dès qu'il le pouvait car le sorcier avait murmuré un sort qui permit à sa cuisse de guérir.

-"Je vois que tu connais le sort qui permet de guérir instantanément une blessure" dit Klaus en s'approchant du sorcier soigneusement "malheureusement pour toi, je sais si tu recommences à réciter ta petite formule, elle sera moins efficace. C'est le seul inconvénient quand nous sommes blessé à plusieurs reprise dans un court laps de temps." dit Klaus de façon assez tragique pour bien faire monter la peur du sorcier.

-"Ta mère m'a parlé de ton sarcasme légendaire ainsi que ta confiance en toi" dit le sorcier

-"Au moins elle parle de moi" répondit Klaus avant d'envoyer un nouveau pieu que le sorcier renvoya en direction de Klaus. L'hybride sentit ensuite ses os se broyer et ne put esquiver le pieu qui se planta dans son épaule.

-"On va un petit peu s'amuser nous" dit Klaus en serrant les dents et en partant à gauche et en tournant autour du sorcier qui ne savait plus ou se diriger Klaus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kol avait emmené Bonnie et Caroline juste en face du manoir. Elijah et Rebekah avaient finit d'encercler le manoir avec de l'essence. Les cris des vampires et des loups ne se faisaient plus entendre à cause du sorcier qui avait cassé l'appareil de John Gilbert. Cependant tout le monde était par terre remuant faiblement. Bonnie n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de mettre le feu sur le corps d'un vampire qui avait de l'essence sur lui. Tout de suite le feu était grand et brûlait le vampire. Le feu se propagea à droite et à gauche grâce à l'essence qu'avait mit Elijah et Rebekah. Kol partit avec Rebekah et Elijah pour tuer les vampires et les loups qui étaient hors de la portée du feu pour l'instant. Caroline partit les rejoindre laissant Bonnie seule. La sorcière attisait les flammes et faisait monter la température, elle pouvait voir maintenant que les flammes encerclaient la maison, les flammes étaient incroyablement haute, on aurait dit même un mur de feu. Les cris des vampires et des loups reprirent mais un court instant.

Caroline était côte à côte avec Rebekah pour tuer deux vampires qui venait de se relever et les attaquer. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Rebekah qui les mettait K.O en les empalant sur les branches d'un arbre. Caroline se contentait de planter un pieu dans le cœur des vampires qui bougeait encore. C'était moins sanglant. Elijah n'était pas loin et utilisait sa bonne vieille méthode, la décapitation de la tête avec une seule main. Caroline trouvait cela horrible, en regardant Elijah et en l'écoutant parler, on ne pouvait pas supposer qu'il tue ses ennemis aussi ... cruellement. Kol en revanche on l'imaginait bien et c'est ce qu'il faisait mais en prenant par surprise.

Quand il n'eut plus de vampires ou de loups à tuer, Elijah regardait les flammes qui atteignaient au moins le deuxième étage de leur manoir. Le manoir était complètement encerclé par ces flammes, formant un cercle parfait. La lueur orange des flammes se reflétaient dans la nuit noir et sur les visages des vampires originels et de Caroline.

-"Il faut rejoindre Bonnie et lui dire d'arrêter d'attiser les flammes, je pense que c'est bon maintenant" dit soudainement Rebekah partant vite rejoindre Bonnie. Caroline suivit la blonde ainsi que les deux frères.

Bonnie regardait les flammes, elle était comme subjuguée par leur beauté malgré le danger qu'elles représentent. Elle était en partie la cause du mur de flamme devant elle et elle était impressionnée qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître une telle puissance destructrice. Elle pouvait encore faire en sorte que les flammes engouffrent le manoir de Klaus mais cela la viderait complètement de son énergie. Elle commençait déjà à flancher aussi donc ce n'était pas la peine de penser à cela une seconde de plus. Soudain, Bonnie sortit de sa stupeur en entendant un grognement. Elle regarda deux vampires et deux loups. Puis tout se passa vite, ils chargèrent en même temps vers elle et Bonnie n'eut que le temps d'envoyer un vampire entre les flammes avec ses pouvoirs. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact des crocs des êtres surnaturel mais rien ne vient. La sorcière ouvrit les yeux et vit Rebekah tuer les deux loups en les propulsant dans les flammes d'un coup mortel. Kol, lui, s'était chargé de casser un bras au vampire et de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre pour après le décapiter de la même façon qu'Elijah. Bonnie ferma les yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche en voyant la manière de Kol.

-"Tu vas bien?" demanda Caroline se mettant à côté de Bonnie et en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Bonnie arrêta de regarder fixement Kol pour donner un signe de tête à Caroline.

-"Tu peux arrêtez les flammes maintenant" dit Elijah en regardant la sorcière. Bonnie fit à nouveau un signe de tête avant de réciter une formule. Les flammes commençaient peu à peu à perdre de leur intensité pour s'arrêter complètement quelques minutes après. Il ne restait plus que de la fumée et des cadavres brulés. Bonnie rouvrit les yeux mais ne se sentait pas très bien, elle avait utilisé beaucoup de magie aujourd'hui et elle était fatiguée et épuisée.

-"Sa va bien?" demanda Rebekah à son tour.

-"J'ai utilisé beaucoup de magie, je suis fatiguée" répondit Bonnie honnêtement. Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée des Mikaelson se brisa à cause d'un corps qui passait à travers de celle-ci. Ce corps c'était celui de Klaus. Caroline se précipita aux côtés de l'hybride ainsi qu'Elijah. L'hybride se releva avec l'aide de Caroline et Elijah.

-"J'allais le tuer mais il à utiliser ses pouvoirs un dernier coup avant de disparaître comme un lâche" cria l'hybride en serrant les poings et la mâchoire.

-"Ce n'est pas très grave, on va le retrouver vite" assura Elijah. Klaus se calma et regarda tout autour de lui, il pouvait voir les dégâts causés et en fut ravi.

-"Il y'a eut un grand barbecue apparemment" dit-il pour changer de sujet et ne plus s'énerver sur le maudit sorcier.

-"C'était un beau spectacle, les flammes étaient gigantesques et encerclaient le manoir dans un parfait cercle. Mieux qu'un feu d'artifice" dit Kol avec un sourire et mettant un bras autour des épaules de Bonnie. "Notre petite Bonnie est pire qu'un pyromane" rajouta le vampire. La sorcière n'avait même plus la force de repousser le bras du vampire, c'est Rebekah qui enleva Kol de Bonnie. Bonnie remercia la blonde du regard pendant que Kol semblait vouloir la tuer du regard.

-"Maintenant c'est le ménage" dit Elijah en voyant tout les cadavres.

-"Mes hybrides vont s'en charger" dit Klaus en composant un message et en l'envoyant à une vingtaines de ses hommes. Klaus remit ensuite son portable dans sa poche et sa main vint instantanément toucher la gemme. Cependant, l'hybride se figea.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'à?" demanda Caroline voyant le regard affolé de Klaus.

-"La gemme n'est plus là" répondit Klaus. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon, là où avait eut l'affrontement entre Klaus et le sorcier. Il n'y'avait rien, pas une trace de la gemme. Klaus tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Il avait du perdre la gemme pendant la bagarre et ce sorcier à dû la ramasser. C'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas fait attention.

-"Il me l'a prise cet humain ! " cria Klaus furieux "après toutes mes recherches et l'aide de Bonnie, la gemme m'échappe encore" rajouta l'hybride furieux. Bonnie soupira épuisé, elle avait enduré les pièges, la plongée, les chaînes pour rien en fait. Elle en avait marre, rien ne sa passait comme prévu, rien n'allait bien.

-"On va la retrouver en retrouvant ce sorcier, il suffit de faire un sort de localisation mais pour cela il me faut quelque chose appartenant au sorcier" expliqua Bonnie pour éviter que Klaus ne crie d'avantage. A cause de sa fatigue elle commençait à avoir un mal de tête, elle devait absolument dormir ou elle allait s'effondrer. "Mais je ne peux pas le faire, je suis trop fatiguée. Je vais me coucher" dit Bonnie faiblement en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Caroline se dirigea vers Bonnie et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre de peur qu'elle ne tombe d'un seul coup. Bonnie avait utilisé beaucoup de magie, elle méritait un bon dodo se dit la blonde.

-"Merci Bonnie de nous avoir tous sauvé, tu es la meilleure" dit Caroline. Bonnie fit un signe de tête et sourit à la blonde.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ma petite Care" répondit Bonnie avant de s'allonger dans son lit et de fermer les yeux. Caroline quitta la chambre de Bonnie pour aller voir Klaus qui discutait avec sa famille.

-"Vous l'avez épuisé ! " Accusa Caroline "J'ai ma part de responsabilité en l'impliquant pour cette nuit mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu lui dises merci pour ce qu'elle à fait pour toi" dit Caroline à l'égard de Klaus qui lui vouait son attention. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas douter d'elle, qu'elle serait venue nous sauver tous" rajouta la blonde en insistant bien sur le mot "sauver".

-"J'ai fait une erreur et je l'admets, demain je lui dirais mon merci Caroline" dit Klaus sincèrement. Kol regardait sa soeur qui avait le même regard que lui. Klaus dire qu'il avait fait une erreur était rare, et dire qu'il allait remercier Bonnie l'était encore plus. Elijah semblait avoir un air satisfait. Caroline était soulagée d'entendre ceci, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Klaus avait fait un incroyable effort en disant ceci.

-"Moi je vais la remercier dès demain" dit Kol en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-"En la laissant tranquille et en arrêtant de flirter avec elle" dit Rebekah avec un sourire malicieux. Kol leva les yeux en l'air.

-"Je l'ai sauvé plus de quatre fois aujourd'hui !" fit remarquer le vampire "ce n'est pas rien, je ne sauve jamais personne à part ma famille pour mieux vous torturer" dit taquin Kol.

-"Oui et bien sauve nous encore une fois et va te coucher toi aussi" répliqua Klaus partant dans sa bibliothèque. Kol leva les épaules mais partit hors du manoir pour se nourrir un peu en prévenant les autres en mimant qu'il allait boire un verre. Elijah souffla et partit dans sa chambre. Il ne restait que Rebekah et Caroline.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à mon frère mais il semble s'adoucir quand tu es là" dit Rebekah. Caroline leva un sourcil et ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. "Quand à Bonnie, j'ai envie de dire qu'elle est malchanceuse car elle intéresse Kol à un point plus important que je ne le pensais. Il n'est pas prêt à la lâcher." rajouta la blonde.

-"Connaissant Bonnie, elle ne se laissera pas impressionner par Kol" dit Caroline en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-"Connaissant Kol, il ne la laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut, en l'occurrence Bonnie" répliqua Rebekah partant loin de Caroline et en contraignant François d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit.

Caroline, étant seule, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour voir Klaus. L'hybride regardait encore le livre qui parlait du talisman. Quand il entendit Caroline, il leva la tête.

-"En quoi puis-je t'aider ma belle?" demanda l'hybride. Caroline se trouvait bête à cet instant, elle voulait voir s'il allait bien mais c'était stupide. Il était Klaus, il retombait toujours sur ces pattes et n'allait pas avouer s'il était mal. Il était trop fier. N'ayant pas donné de réponse elle vit Klaus se lever et se diriger vers elle.

-"Ne sois pas timide, _Love_" encouragea l'homme.

-"Je voulais voir tu allais bien" répondit honnêtement Caroline baissant la tête pour regarder les belles chaussures qu'elle avait acheté hier avec Rebekah et Bonnie. Klaus souriait avant de relever la tête de Caroline en prenant son menton.

-"Je vais bien et toi?" demanda L'hybride en regardant les beaux orbes bleus de Caroline. La belle blonde se sentit rougir et faiblir. Il avait un effet sur elle et c'était indéniable.

-"Je vais bien aussi, tant que Bonnie va bien et que t..." Caroline ne finit pas sa phrase car elle allait dire un truc que Klaus ne devait pas savoir et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'admettre à elle-même.

-"Et?" pressa Klaus voulant savoir ce que sa douce allait lui dire.

-"Et que tout le monde va bien" dit Caroline improvisant et ne voulant pas dire qu'elle pensait plutôt à lui au début. Cette réponse ne semblait pas correspondre à ce que Klaus voulait entendre. Il prit le visage de Caroline entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Caroline qui répondit, ce coup-ci, tout de suite. Elle noua ses mains derrière le cou de Klaus et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Elle ne pouvait pas résister car elle en avait envie, elle en mourrait d'envie. Klaus utilisa de sa vitesse pour plaquer Caroline contre la bibliothèque. La jeune blonde gémit et utilisa à son tour sa vitesse de vampire pour inverser les positions et plaquer Klaus contre la bibliothèque. L'hybride se laissa faire et continua le baiser en touchant les cheveux de Caroline en même temps. Finalement, Klaus plaqua Caroline contre la porte de la bibliothèque et embrassait le cou de la jeune femme. Leur session fut interrompu par un coup contre la porte. Caroline ouvrit les yeux pendant que Klaus s'éloigna de la jeune femme qui rougissait.

-"Klaus désolé de t'interrompre dans un moment si chaud avec ta douce mais j'ai besoin de ranger un livre" se fit entendre la voix de Kol faussement innocente. Klaus se contrôlait de passer à travers la porte de la bibliothèque qui était fermé pour étrangler son petit frère. Caroline, était un peu soulagé mais frustré que Kol intervienne dans le merveilleux moment qu'elle était en train de vivre. Soulagée car elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter avec Klaus et frustré car elle voulait encore sentir les lèvres de l'hybride contre les siennes et son cou. _D'ailleurs, il n'était pas censé être parti, lui, en se nourrissant de sang? _se demanda la blonde, se retirant de la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit et laissa place à Kol souriant de toutes ses dents.

-"Tu ne peux pas le laissez sur la table?" demanda Klaus fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'air angélique que portait son frère. Trop angélique.

-"Tu cries toujours quand on ne range pas les livres à leur place, pour un coup que je t'écoute" répondit Kol en replaçant le livre sur une étagère et en partant le pas léger. Klaus, soufflait d'exaspération. Caroline souriait.

-"Je vais te laisser, je vais aller me coucher. Après cette nuit agité et pas prévu je suis moi aussi fatiguée" dit Caroline en partant vite de la bibliothèque. Klaus s'assit dans sa chaise à nouveau et soupira. Kol allait lui payer l'interruption volontaire. Bien sûr le sort de son frère serait beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'il réservait à ce sorcier. Il allait lui payer de lui avoir volé la gemme. Et une fois que le sorcier serait hors-circuit c'est sa mère qui allait en payer les frais. Il ne fallait pas qu'une chose de ce genre se reproduise. Dès demain il allait se remettre à la recherche du sorcier avec l'aide de Bonnie. Il avait un peu du sang du sorcier grâce au pieu qu'il avait gardé. Il fallait profiter qu'il était blessé et que les sorts de guérison marchaient de moins en moins bien pour le guérir. Il fallait 48 heures pour que le sort de guérison reprenne de la force. Le but était de le retrouver en faible état, de le torturer pour avoir des informations sur sa mère et de le tuer. C'était aussi simple que cela !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 8 terminé, la bataille était perdue d'avance contre Bonnie, l'appareil de John Gilbert les techniques de combat de Klaus, et les autres lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez un petit ou long commentaire.

Bonne journée ou soirée.

Kiss.

**PS : Je suis Désolée pour les fautes**


	9. Chapter 9

**CamCam :** Beaucoup de monde ont voulu tuer Kol dans le précédent chapitre, interrompre un moment Klaroline comme ça est impardonnable lol mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on aime Kol :-). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

**Lovely66 :** Le moment où Kol va amadouer Bonnie ou qu'elle pleure dans ses bras n'est pas pour ce chapitre encore. (C'est long mais Bonnie est têtue lol). Merci pour ta review, je peux t'assurer que la fin aura beaucoup de bisou volé et d'incompréhension pour Bonnie.

**Vampire-marie :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Pour Caroline et Klaus, rassure-toi je pensais aussi que c'était trop tôt, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait intervenir Kol lol. Après eux mois et demi de chasse après Caroline on peut comprendre que Klaus veux aller plus loin et puis quelque fois la passion et le moment nous dépasse lol. Kol résume aussi ce que je pense, les petits frères et petites sœurs ont pour grande mission d'embêter leurs aînés (ma petite sœur xp). Continue tes révisions avec bonne humeur même si c'est dur.

**Saina126 :** Merci pour le commentaire et le compliment, en lisant toutes les reviews je suis de bonne humeur pour toute la journée, merci beaucoup (^-^). Kol je ne peux pas le tuer car je l'aime trop même s'il interrompt un beau moment Klarolinien lol.

**Ve :** Merci, merci pour ton commentaire, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais plus tarder à mettre le chapitre 9 car le voilààààà hé hé.

**M :** Oui, pourquoi parles-tu toujours de meurtre ? MDR. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait beaucoup sourire xD. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Lalorencia :** Pour moi je pense que tu devrais les écrire et les publier. Il n'y'a pas d'âge, certains écrivent des livres alors qu'ils ont 14 ans O-o. Je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que tu as eut un coup de joie lol. Je compte mettre un petit copain à Rebekah mais c'est dans l'épilogue. Non je n'ai pas de beta, toutes les fautes m'appartiennent et les phrases mal dîtes aussi. A force de lire des livres où d'autre fanfic, tu fais moins de faute. A ma première histoire quand je me relis, j'ai un peu honte. Là, je pense que j'ai beaucoup de faute mais que je ne l'ai vois pas car je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Pour les mots que j'oublis je ne vois pas non plus quand je me relis rapidement. Enfin bref, je pense honnêtement que tu devrais publier ton/tes histoires. Je t'encourage à le faire. Merci pour ton commentaire xD

**DivineSomerhalder :** Merci énormément pour ton commentaire. Bonnie the best yeah !

**Loubna :** Merci pour ton commentaire, t'inquiètes je comprends ma belle -) Tu as raison en plaçant les études avant, mon histoire peut attendre mais pour ce qui du brevet et du Bac ou quelconque examens, la date approche de jour en jour. Révise bien et bonne m***e à tous. Merci aussi de la part de tout le monde pour ton soutien.

**Sila :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu adores cette histoire et j'espère que sa va continuer. Comme pour Rebekah, Elijah ne restera pas célibataire, c'est mentionné mais je ne fais pas intervenir le personnage ou peut-être que je vais rajouter une mini-scène :-)

**Salom :** Merci pour ton commentaire et les encouragements pour ceux qui passent des examens. (^-^)

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 9**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans la salle de bain de sa chambre quand elle entendit un léger bruit. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Cela n'était pas Caroline car elle ne frappait pas, Rebekah non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne restait plus que quatre options. Kol, Klaus, Elijah ou François... Non, il ne restait plus que trois possibilités. Klaus, Elijah et François. Bonnie finit de se coiffer les cheveux et partit de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-"Salut Bonnie !"

-"Klaus" dit Bonnie.

Sans demander la permission d'entrer l'hybride passa devant la sorcière qui referma la porte après lui. Elle avait les bras croisés et fixait Klaus qui se retourna.

-"Ecoute-moi bien car je vais te le dire qu'une fois" commença le jeune homme en la pointant du doigt. Bonnie, ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour énerver Klaus mais cela n'allait pas être très joyeux. "Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait" dit finalement Klaus en regardant bien Bonnie dans les yeux. La sorcière, allait tomber par terre. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendue.

-"Ne fais pas cette tête ! " dit Klaus en voyant le choc de Bonnie "Caroline m'a fait voir que tu avais fait beaucoup pour nous malgré ton mépris évident pour moi et ma famille alors que nous faisons un effort pour être dans tes bonnes grâces, surtout Kol." expliqua Klaus. Bonnie ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. "Ne t'habitue pas à avoir ce genre de remerciement encore une fois dans ta vie" prévient Klaus avant de partir de la chambre de Bonnie et en refermant la porte. Cependant, elle se rouvrit et Bonnie se retourna pour voir l'hybride passer sa tête.

-"Après le petit déjeuner, il faudra que tu fasses le sort de localisation pour retrouver le sorcier" dit Klaus avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Bonnie resta encore une minute abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Klaus l'avait remercié pour ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était bizarre mais plaisant. Elle était presque fière car pour elle c'était un remerciement qui était sincère. Si Klaus n'avait pas envie de la remercier malgré les supplices de Caroline, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Or, il l'avait fait et cela avait une signification et un sens. Combien de fois Stefan l'avait remercié à chaque fois qu'elle donnait un coup de main? A chaque fois mais c'était monotone, et sans réelle intention. C'était mécanique et pour dire de ne pas la traiter comme un objet, une arme. C'était bizarre car Bonnie se sentait avoir une place et d'être une personne. C'était complètement idiot car Klaus l'utilisait pour avoir cette fichue gemme. Il l'avait sauvé quand même se dit Bonnie en repensant à l'explosion quand Kol et Klaus l'ont prise en sandwich. C'était pour avoir la gemme mais il n'était pas obligé de la sauver car il pouvait prendre un autre sorcier ou une autre sorcière. Elle réfléchissait trop. Il fallait qu'elle descende en bas pour le petit-déjeuner et qu'elle fasse le sort de localisation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline était ravie, elle avait entendue la conversation entre Klaus et Bonnie. Enfin, le monologue de Klaus à Bonnie. Elle était heureuse que Klaus l'ait écouté en lui conseillant de dire merci à Bonnie. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le style de Klaus de remercier les gens mais elle s'était dit qu'il pouvait faire un effort pour une fois. C'était donc, une bonne matinée pour elle. La blonde, était encore dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. Bonnie était déjà en bas pour une fois. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu cette chipie. Caroline se précipita donc vers la cuisine en saluant François.

-"Bonjour tout le monde" dit Caroline montrant sa joie.

-"Salut ! " répondirent Bonnie, Elijah, Rebekah en même temps.

-"Salut _ma douce_" dit Klaus en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil. Caroline rougissait et évitait le regard de l'hybride. Elle repensait à leur petit moment d'hier soir dans la bibliothèque et la blonde failli se cogner contre la poitrine de Kol.

-"Tu ne peux pas faire attention?" demanda le vampire prenant place à côté de Bonnie qui l'ignora. "Je suis sûr que tu repenses au baiser d'hier avec mon frère" dit Kol en voulant mettre mal à l'aise la blonde et provoquer son frère.

Face à ce commentaire Caroline virait couleur cramoisi pendant que Bonnie regardait fixement Caroline d'un air désapprobateur. Klaus n'était pas perturbé car il savait que son frère allait en parler devant tout le monde. Il ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

-"Ne fais pas attention à mon débile de frère, _Love_. Viens plutôt manger" dit Klaus calmement. Caroline fit comme Klaus avait suggéré et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle était en face de Bonnie qui continuait de la fixer.

-"Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons tous à la recherche de ce sorcier. Je dois au plus vite retrouver la gemme."

-"Quand tu dis nous tous, c'est toi et tes frères en incluant Caroline et moi aussi?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Absolument" répondit Klaus.

-"Je pensais que j'allais faire que le sort de localisation" dit Bonnie "Tu n'as pas besoin de Caroline ou de moi pour aller rejoindre ce sorcier et reprendre ce qu'il t'a prit" rajouta la jeune métisse.

-"En effet mais qui suis-je pour laisser mes deux belles invitées toutes seules dans mon manoir ?" Dit Klaus en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-"Un rustre" répliqua Rebekah pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Kol se mit à rire pendant que Caroline souriait. Klaus roula ses yeux en l'air mais répliqua:

-"On va tous faire une balade pour resserrer nos liens. Et puis, nous allons tous dire au revoir à notre sorcier"

Bonnie soufflait pendant que Caroline regardait Klaus manger un bout de tartine.

-"J'espère qu'après ceci nous pourrons retourner chez nous" dit Bonnie en beurrant une tartine.

-"Tu as ma parole" dit Klaus.

-"Et si moi je dis non?" dit Kol en regardant Bonnie.

-"Ce n'est pas toi qui décide" répondit Bonnie en donnant au vampire un regard meurtrier en lui donnant le sourire qui allait de paire avec le regard.

-"Je pourrais juste menacer ton père si tu n'es pas d'accord" répliqua Kol en souriant et en clignant de l'œil.

-"Kol" gronda la voix d'Elijah avant que Bonnie plante le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main, dans la poitrine de Kol. Le jeune vampire regardait la sorcière qui tenait fermement le couteau et sourit de plus bel.

-"Pose ça, _Darling_. Tu risques de te blesser" dit Kol ignorant Elijah et donnant un sourire suffisant à Bonnie qui se leva de la table et partit dans le salon en disant qu'elle allait faire le sort de localisation. Kol se leva de la table pour rejoindre Bonnie mais Elijah se leva à son tour et menaçait du regard son jeune frère.

-"Tu ne rentreras jamais dans ses bonnes grâce si tu continues de flirter avec elle et de la provoquer" commença Elijah. "Tu pourras l'énerver après que ce sorcier meurt et que notre mère meurt aussi" finit le vampire avec un signe de tête de Klaus qui approuvait.

-"Après il sera hors que question que tu l'énerves. J'en prendrais grand soin" dit Caroline se levant de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre Bonnie.

-"Comme si elle allait pouvoir m'en empêcher" dit Kol en regardant malicieusement Klaus qui lui donnait clairement l'ordre avec ses yeux de ne rien faire à Caroline.

-"Tu prends tout au premier degré Klaus »répliqua Kol.

Elijah et Rebekah ayant terminé se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon pour rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline. Kol et Klaus ne finirent pas leur assiette et se levèrent aussi tout en se regardant. Klaus avec des menaces et Kol taquin.

Dans le salon, Bonnie avait récupéré le sang sur le pieu et commença à le mettre dans un pendule. Caroline avait donné une grande carte pour que Bonnie l'utilise. La sorcière avait remerciée Caroline mais un peu sèchement. La blonde s'en aperçut et allait dire quelque chose à Bonnie mais Rebekah et Elijah étaient venu dans la pièce suivi de Kol et Klaus.

Bonnie avait bien vu qu'elle avait fait du mal à Caroline en parlant sèchement mais elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à temps. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait dit de faire attention si elle craquait mais elle pensait que Caroline allait résister encore plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille de ce manoir et que Bonnie lui trouve un parfait jeune homme. Mais c'était trop tard.

Tout à coup le pendentif ce mettait à tournoyer rapidement autour d'un périmètre pour finalement indiquer un endroit. Bonnie leva la tête et regardait Klaus qui souriait sinistrement.

-"Direction le tombeau ou résidait les 27 vampires enfermés par ton ancêtre Bonnie" dit Klaus en passant devant Bonnie et Caroline "Allons-y mauvaise troupe!" Rajouta l'hybride. Bonnie prit le pendentif et la carte au cas-où elle en aurait encore besoin. Tout le monde se dirigeait dehors, il fallait deux voitures pour le voyage. Klaus prit la sienne ainsi que Rebekah. Les garçons montèrent ensemble et les filles aussi.

Dans la voiture de Rebekah, c'était le silence total. Bonnie ne faisait rien pour encourager Caroline à lui parler. Ce n'est qu'après un soupir de Bonnie que Caroline tourna vivement son visage vers la sorcière et entama la discussion.

-"Je sais que tu es furieuse contre moi mais je sais ce que je fais" dit Caroline d'une voix assurée. "Je ne vais pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui mais je ressens quelque chose et je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la tête et que tu m'ignores"

Bonnie tourna sa tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Caroline avait l'air déterminée et très sérieuse. "Je n'ai rien à te dire" commença Bonnie. La tête de Caroline se baissa en entendant cette phrase.

-"A part de faire attention et que si cela tourne mal je serais là pour faire souffrir Klaus et te dire que j'avais raison" continua Bonnie en regardant le visage de Caroline qui c'était relevé avec un sourire.

-"Merci de me comprendre" dit Caroline en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras. La sorcière rendit pendant un court instant l'étreinte mais se retira.

-"Mais je pense que c'est une grave erreur Caroline" dit Bonnie en donnant franchement son avis. Caroline fit un petit signe de tête et donna un petit sourire.

-"C'est bon ? Les confidences sont faites?" demanda Rebekah en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture.

-"Oui et toi tu en as à nous faire écouter?" demanda Caroline.

-"Pas vraiment" répondit Rebekah avant de dire qu'elles étaient arrivées. Bonnie voulait ouvrir sa portière de voiture mais elle fut ouverte par personne d'autre que Kol. Bonnie se leva mais ne remercia pas le vampire qui avait un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Voyant l'ingratitude de la sorcière, son sourire se fana et il referma la porte au nez de Caroline qui allait descendre. La blonde grogna mais ouvrit la portière d'un coup. Bonnie avait un petit sourire en voyant le comportement de Kol. C'était marrant de pouvoir l'énerver un peu, il pouvait voir comment saoulant il pouvait être envers elle comme ceci.

-"Je sens sa présence" dit Klaus avec un rictus mauvais sur le visage. "Allons-y!" ordonna l'hybride qui disparut d'un coup avec Kol, Elijah et Rebekah. Caroline prit Bonnie avec elle pour rejoindre la seconde suivante Elijah et les autres.

Ils étaient tous dans une cave.

Le sorcier, était présent lui aussi avec déjà une morsure à son cou. Klaus ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répliquer contre lui. Elijah maintenait le sorcier par derrière d'une poigne ferme, il menaçait de lui briser le cou en une fraction de seconde s'il tentait quelque chose. Rebekah était près du sorcier et tenait dans sa main une bouteille en verre qu'elle fit exploser. Kol tenait dans sa main une batte de baseball et jouer avec. Klaus, était en face du sorcier avec un sourire qui donna la chair de poule au sorcier mais aussi à Bonnie. Elle ne voulait pas voir la famille Mikaelson torturer ce sorcier. En cet instant, Bonnie pouvait bien voir les monstres qu'étaient la famille Mikaelson, c'est cela qui la rendait réticente par rapport à eux, c'était cette nature qu'elle détestait.

-"Tu trahie ta propre race, la sorcière Bennett." dit soudain le sorcier en la regardant. Du sang s'écoulait de son cou et abondamment.

-"Je ne peux pas te laisser les tuer. Cela signifierai la mort de vampires qui n'ont pas demandé à être comme ceci et qui adopte un régime alimentaire correct" était la seule réponse que Bonnie pouvait dire.

-"Tu es avec eux alors" répondit le sorcier dégoûté "une sorcière aussi puissante qui travail avec des abominations"

Rebekah, certainement vexé, donna un énorme coup avec sa bouteille vers le ventre du sorcier qui hurla.

-"Assez parlé, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses" dit Klaus en donnant un violent coup de pied au genou du sorcier qui hurla de douleur à cause du craquement d'os. Bonnie mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de partir de la cave. C'était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas assister à cela. Kol avait vu Bonnie partir et dit à la blonde de la suivre. Caroline, rejoignit donc Bonnie qui était dehors.

-"Je ne peux pas voir ça. C'est horrible"

-"Je sais mais il a voulu nous tuer, il fait équipe avec Ester. Ils font ceci pour se défendre mais aussi avoir des informations. C'est une méthode cruel, je sais" dit Caroline prenant un air triste. "Ils font ceci pour leur survie. C'est leur seule chance de retrouver leur mère et de mettre fin à ceci"

-"Je sais" répondit Bonnie en s'asseyant sur l'herbe en face de la maison. Caroline la rejoignit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Bonnie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Alors sorcier, tu vas commencer par me dire où se trouve ma pierre verte que tu as volé hier soir" dit Klaus en tournant autour du sorcier qui était toujours maintenu par Elijah.

-"Elle est quelque part" répondit le sorcier. Elijah appuya fort sur le cou du sorcier qui manquait d'air au bout de trente secondes. "dans ma poche" dit-il tout de suite. Elijah relâcha un peu l'homme. Klaus, mit sa main dans la poche du sorcier pour trouver la gemme. L'hybride sourit avant de la mettre dans sa poche et de regarder à nouveau le sorcier.

-"J'ai encore de nombreuse questions pour toi. Si tu y réponds la torture sera quasi inexistante mais si tu tardes à répondre, moi et ma famille n'hésiteront pas à te faire goûter à nos méthodes sanglantes! C'est clair?" demanda Klaus. Le sorcier fit un signe de tête.

-"Première question" dit Kol comme s'il était l'animateur d'un jeu télévisé de culture.

-"Comment as-tu rencontré notre mère?" demanda Rebekah.

-"C'est elle qui est venue me voir en me disant qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide pour monter l'armée de vampires et de loups. En échange de mon aide, elle allait me donner un peu plus de pouvoir. Elle a ensuite fait un sort pour les obliger à lui obéir et m'obéir" expliqua le sorcier.

-"Deuxième question" dit Kol toujours dans son délire.

-"Pourquoi voulais-tu plus de pouvoir?" demanda Elijah en murmurant à l'oreille du sorcier.

-"Pour être plus fort, pour pouvoir être son égale, même plus" répondit honnêtement le sorcier.

-"Troisième question de la part de notre très cher frère Klaus" dit Kol tout en montrant son frère.

-"Comment peux-tu être son égale alors qu'elle est la sorcière la plus puissante?" demanda Klaus les yeux plissés. Son intérêt était immense quand cet homme en face de lui avait dit ceci. Même si leur mère aurait donné un peu plus de pouvoir à ce minable, elle serait toujours la plus puissante.

-"Je...j...Je ne sais pas, je dis ça comme ça" répondit le sorcier. Klaus ferma les yeux avant de tourner sa tête et de les rouvrir et de faire signe à Kol. Le plus jeune Mikaelson de la famille s'avança vers le sorcier avant de lui donner un coup de batte sur l'autre genou du sorcier. L'homme avait maintenant ses deux genoux broyé.

-"J'allais lui voler ses pouvoir et l'a tué" cria le sorcier en ne retenant plus ses larmes. Rebekah et ses frères se regardèrent.

-"Ben alors ! Dit quatrième question Kol." gronda légèrement Rebekah en prenant un air plein de reproche. Bien entendu, du faux reproche. Kol se tapa le front de sa main libre avant de dire:

-"Que suis-je bête ! Quatrième question"

-"Notre mère est la plus puissante des sorcières, même avec un peu plus de pouvoir tu ne peux pas la tuer idiot! Comment allais-tu t'y prendre?" demanda Elijah mauvais.

-"Je ne sais pas !" pleura le sorcier qui ne faisait plus le fier maintenant. Il était loin son air hautin d'hier et ses menaces. Rebekah s'avança avec sa bouteille en verre cassé vers le sorcier quand celui-ci cria: "Avec le COLLIER"

-"C'est avec joie que je vais poser maintenant la cinquième question" dit Kol en s'approchant et en donnant un sourire carnassier " De-quel-collier-tu-parles?" questionna Kol en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

-"C'est un collier qui neutralise les pouvoirs de n'importe quel sorcier ou de n'importe qu'elle sorcière. Je l'ai trouvé il y'à deux ans. Il en existe qu'un au monde." répondit le sorcier sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible à cause du sang qu'il perdait. Voyant que le sorcier allait bientôt perdre connaissance Klaus se dépêcha de poser les deux dernières questions.

-"Où est ce collier et où se trouve notre mère?"

Le sorcier regarda Klaus et sourit, sa vision commençait à devenir floue quand tout à coup, il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, n'entendant plus la voix de Klaus, dans les bras d'Elijah qui le laissa tomber par terre. L'hybride cria de colère et de frustration en donnant en même temps un coup de pied sur une chaise qui n'était pas loin. Son cri alerta Bonnie et Caroline car une minute après elles arrivèrent dans la cave. Bonnie voyait le corps du sorcier par terre.

-"Il est mort?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Il est en train" répondit Kol avec un demi-sourire. Bonnie le fusilla du regard et lui montra bien son mépris et son dégoût à cet instant. Kol ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était le seul à avoir ce regard. Il ne le comprenait pas du tout. Ce sorcier l'avait menacé lui et sa famille, il avait monté une armée contre eux et Bonnie le jugeait lui pour ce qu'il faisait mais pas le sorcier.

-"Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt maintenant" dit Elijah en prenant l'homme à nouveau et en l'attachant sur la chaise que Klaus avait balancé d'un coup de pied. Il déchira ensuite son poignet avec un bout en métal et fit boire le sorcier de son sang. Après un court instant, le sorcier se réveillait et Elijah arrêta de lui donner son sang. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reprenne toutes ses forces. Le sorcier regardait tout autour de lui pour voir que son cauchemar n'était pas terminé.

-"Tu es toujours en direct avec la célèbre et inquiétante famille Mikaelson et une dinde blonde avec une charmante sorcière Bennett, dans une cave sombre et lugubre. Alors, après cette micro-sieste, comment vous sentez-vous?" dit Kol toujours à la manière d'un animateur joyeux et s'approchant du sorcier en tendant la batte qu'il avait, vers le sorcier comme si c'était un micro.

-"Vous n'êtes que des fous ! " Cria le sorcier ayant repris un peu plus de force que prévu à cause du sang d'Elijah.

-"Arrête on va se vexer! " dit Kol en tapant l'épaule du sorcier légèrement avec sa batte.

-"Allez tous vous faire voir!" cria t-il à nouveau.

-"Oui on va aller se faire voir à notre mère mais pour ça il faut que tu nous dises où elle est" répondit Kol ayant prit les commandes de la conversation. Klaus étant en train de calmer son envie de meurtre.

-"Ecoute-moi bien, Bonnie et Caroline étant ici nous allons arrêter un peu notre torture. A la place on va plutôt faire autre chose. Si tu ne nous dit pas où est notre mère, je vais faire en sorte de te changer en_ vampire_. Puis-je te rappeler qu'il y'a le sang de mon grand frère qui se balade dans ton corps?" dit Rebekah en sifflant le mot vampire. Les yeux du sorcier étaient devenus grand en entendant la menace de la blonde. Il devait détester énormément les vampires pour avoir beaucoup plus peur de ceci que la torture.

-"Ou est notre mère?" demanda Elijah.

-"Elle est habite dans une maison isolé dans la ville d'à côté" répondit le sorcier.

-"Dernière question?" demanda Kol à ses frères et à sa sœur. Klaus fit un signe de tête et s'approcha du sorcier. Klaus donnait à présent un regard taquin et mesquin ayant réussit à faire descendre son envie de meurtre de tout à l'heure. Le sorcier le regardait dans les yeux lui montrant qu'il pouvait le tuer maintenant, il n'avait pas peur de la mort.

-"Où est le collier qui neutralise les pouvoirs d'une sorcière?" demanda Klaus étant près du visage du sorcier.

-"Tout près" répondit le sorcier.

-"Où?" demanda Klaus perdant légèrement patience.

-"Le collier qui neutralise les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière est ..."

-"Oùùùùù?" demanda Klaus en hurlant au visage du sorcier. Bonnie regardait la scène attendant la réponse du sorcier ainsi que les autres. Le sorcier sourit à Klaus avant de répondre finalement:

-"Dans ton cul ! " dit le sorcier. Sans savoir pourquoi Bonnie sentait un fou rire venir et dû mettre sa main devant la bouche pour l'étouffer. Le visage de Klaus était inestimable. La sorcière avait dû mal à se contenir et Klaus se retourna pour la fusiller du regard. Bonnie rit encore un peu avant d'arrêter. Caroline l'a regardait avec un petit sourire. Kol était amusé lui aussi ainsi que Rebekah.

-"Bravo, tu as détendu l'atmosphère mais maintenant c'est moi qui vais te détendre" menaça Klaus avant de prendre le bras du sorcier et de le tordre dans un angle bizarre. L'homme criait de douleur et Bonnie se boucha les oreilles.

-"Il est caché dans l'ancienne propriété des Lockwood" cria le sorcier. Suite à cette réponse Klaus se détourna du sorcier et sortit de la pièce suivit d'Elijah, de Rebekah et Caroline. Klaus fit un signe de tête à Kol qui se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers le sorcier et lui brisa le cou. Bonnie ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Plus personne n'était dans la cave à part elle, Kol et le sorcier maintenant mort. Kol ramassa un bout de bois et le planta dans le cœur du sorcier pour que jamais il ne se réveille en étant un vampire. Bonnie regardait le corps du sorcier et soupira.

-"Cela conclut notre émission du jour qui s'intitulait : 'Une question, la torture,la vérité et la mort"" dit Kol en passant à côté de Bonnie qui ne put se retenir de dire:

-"Tu n'es qu'un monstre"

Kol s'arrêta à l'instant même ou elle l'avait dit. Le regard de Kol s'assombrit et ses traits se durcirent.

-"Oui Bonnie je suis un monstre. Oui je suis une abomination de la nature, je suis un tueur sans cœur. Oui, j'adore le sang car devine quoi? Je suis un vampire. Et les vampires sont tous des monstres sans cœur, des monstres qui tuent pour le plaisir et leur survie. Ma nature n'est pas de sauver les gens mais de les tuer en buvant leur sang ou en arrachant leur cœur en une demi-seconde. Excuse-moi de ne pas me comporter comme un humain, d'aimer comme un humain ou alors de culpabiliser en tuant cet homme qui a voulu m'éliminer avec ma famille en complotant avec ma mère. Désolé mais je ne suis plus humain, ne t'attends pas à ce que je change car tu as tout faux. Je suis un vampire et je tue. Je prends des vies et j'en détruis par la même occasion. Et tout ce que je veux, je l'ai. D'une manière ou d'une autre et je ne te cache pas quà 99.9% des cas, c'est mon côté vampirique qui l'emporte" s'emporta Kol en parlant à Bonnie en s'approchant au fur et à mesure d'elle, qui reculait effrayé par les hurlements de Kol qui devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque mot. La sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre dans les hurlements de Kol, un peu de tristesse.

Bientôt le dos de Bonnie touchait le mur de la cave et Kol encercla Bonnie en posant ses mains contre le mur ,de chaque côté du visage de Bonnie. Le visage de Kol s'approcha de celui de Bonnie qui n'osait rien faire. Elle vit le vampire regarder ses lèvres mais aussi son cou. Elle n'osait plus bouger, il lui avait fait peur mais la tristesse et le regret pouvaient se faire entendre même si Kol mettait un masque neutre et froid. Kol approchait ses lèvres de celles de Bonnie quand d'un seul coup Klaus vient interrompre ce moment à la plus grande joie de Bonnie qui ne savait plus quoi faire et penser par la colère de Kol et les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés. Pour lui, il avait perdu son humanité en étant un vampire du jour au lendemain, c'est ce que Bonnie semblait comprendre.

-"Vous vous dépêchez, nous partons maintenant" dit l'hybride. Kol se recula de Bonnie mais la fixait toujours du regard. La sorcière ne le regardait plus et s'échappa loin de lui en passant devant Klaus qui avait un sourire satisfait en regardant son frère. Quand Bonnie fut hors de la pièce, l'hybride commença à parler:

-"Tu as perdu ton sang froid Kol"

-"Tais-toi!" répliqua le jeune vampire.

-"Tu lui as fait peur" rajouta Klaus en souriant. "Elle va te détester, tu ruines tes chances mais dit-moi, Bonnie ne ferait-elle pas partie des 0.1%? Car elle est toujours vivante et tu n'as fait aucun mouvements brusque de l'embrasser, je trouve même que tu es patient pour un coup" expliqua Klaus "Enfin bref, comme je l'ai dit, tes chances s'envolent, déja qu'elles étaient minces" souriait l'hybride.

-"C'est toi qui as tout ruiné et pour répondre à ta question, va te faire voir!" grogna Kol en passant devant Klaus qui suivit son frère.

-"Revanche, douce revanche" chantonna Klaus.

-"Fais attention Nik, maintenant c'est mon tour" répondit Kol avant d'être en face de la maison là ou attendaient les autres. Kol croisa le regard de Bonnie qui lui envoyait des dagues, le jeune homme sourit avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait mit les choses au clair. Il pouvait être amusant dès fois mais il ne fallait pas oublier qui il était au fond. Un monstre, une abomination malgré lui.

Une fois encore, tout le monde monta dans une des voitures. Les filles rentraient au manoir pendant que les garçons allaient chercher le fameux collier dont parlait le sorcier. Dans les ruines de l'ancienne maison des Lockwood, Elijah trouva l'objet et le donna à Klaus qui sourit. Il allait enfin se débarrasser de leur mère. Même si cela lui faisait mal au fond, ainsi qu'à ses semblables.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On se rapproche de la fin de cette histoire, il ne reste que cinq chapitres qui sont assez longs. Bonnie semble de plus en plus réfléchir au sujet des Mikaelson et aussi pour Kol vu qu'elle décèle de la tristesse dans ce qu'il lui à dit. Si Klaus n'était pas intervenu peut-être que Kol aurait réussit à embrasser Bonnie. Qui veut tuer Klaus maintenant ? lol. Il à pété un cable notre Kol.

Le chapitre 10 va bientôt arrivé. Laissez vos avis les gens :-)

Bonne journée ou soirée.

Bisous.

**PS : Bon courage à tous pour vos révisions, dîtes vous qu'après ce sont les grandes vacances et que le soleil vous attendra, ainsi que la plage, la mer ou les montagnes, les petits villages et les rencontres en vacance. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Foncez !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lovely66 :** Merci de montrer ton enthousiasme (^-^) cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu es pressée de lire la suite. Je mets donc ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour ne plus te faire attendre.

**ComingGirl :** Oui des vrais coups de p* entre eux lol, c'est ça les relations entre frère dans une famille de vampire originel lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je suis contente de voir que tu as ris à la réplique du sorcier contre Klaus. Il a du courage :-)

**M :** Kol en mode animateur à beaucoup plu à tout le monde à ce que je vois lol et j'en suis contente, même si la situation n'était pas drôle pour le sorcier. Je suis contente de voir que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre. Klaus et Kol adorent prendre leur revanche sur l'un et l'autre, ils s'aiment pour cela je pense lol. Merci pour ton commentaire hé hé.

**NinaConstantinova **: Je pense que tu peux continuer à le vénérer :-) Au début j'ai hésité à mettre la réplique du sorcier à Klaus mais je me suis dit « pourquoi pas » et en fin de compte j'ai eut bien fait (^-^). Merci beaucoup pour avoir laissé un commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir.

**HopeLoveGlory :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé et que tu es pressée de lire la suite, je vais la mettre aujourd'hui et après je vais lire le chapitre que tu as posté (^-^)

**DivineSomerhalder **: Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas réussir à passer avec une bonne moyenne. Klaus est un vrai emmerdeur avec son frère mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de prendre sa revanche lol. De plus, Kol aura beaucoup d'occasion de se rattraper avec Bonnie. xD.

**SweetyK :** Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis trop contente de voir que les chamailleries entre frères te plaisent (^-^), il y'en aura encore pleins dans les prochains chapitres.

**Johanne :** Vaut mieux pas gifler Klaus car comme tu dis, il risque de te décapiter lol. A moins que tu lui tapes dans l'œil xp. Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. Beaucoup de monde ont aimé Kol en animateur et les répliques de Klaus et du sorcier. En lisant tout vos commentaires, j'étais trop heureuse.

**Bonnielovers :** Merci infiniment pour ta review sur l'humanité d'un vampire et pour cette histoire. C'est vrai qu'à la fin ce n'est plus des mots mais ce sont des compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. En même temps, quand je fais une histoire, je prévois 10 chapitres et je m'en retrouve avec 15 ou 20 lol, tellement j'ai pleins d'idée et que je fais tout pour bien décrire pour que vous visualisait bien la scène lol.

**Saina126 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, Klaus va bientôt ne plus se faire menacer, enfin je crois lol. Oui un bisou aurait pu arriver si Klaus n'était pas intervenu. Grr lol.

**Ve :** Merci pour ton compliment, je vais finir par rougir comme une tomate pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et mon sourire va rester figer sur mon visage lol. Merci, merci (^-^)

**Salom :** Merci pour ta review, Salom. De rien pour les abdos hé hé, cela fait du bien de rire à ce qu'il parait si on rigole 15 minutes par jour on va mourir plus vieux lol.

**Merci à tous pour vos magnifique reviews et je laisse place maintenant à la lecture. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 10**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie, Rebekah et Caroline attendaient le retour des garçons. Rebekah n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Bonnie qui commençait à devenir mal à l'aise face au regard insistant de la blonde.

-"Quoi?" finit par demander la sorcière.

-"Tu as de la chance d'être encore vivante" dit enfin Rebekah "Mon frère aurait démontré par A+B, à quel point il était un monstre en te tuant ou en te faisant du mal" expliqua mieux la blonde. Bonnie levait les sourcils.

-"J'ai dit la vérité, il prend plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes alors qu'il pourrait montrer qu'il se sent mal de faire ceci" répliqua Bonnie.

Rebekah ou Caroline n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car Kol, Elijah et Klaus entrèrent enfin. Klaus tenait le collier dans sa main.

-"Ceci est le fameux collier qui bloque les pouvoirs d'une sorcière dont je ne connaissais pas son existence" présenta Klaus aux filles "Comme quoi, après des siècles et des siècles d'existence, on n'a toujours quelque chose à apprendre"

-"Qui te dit qu'il fonctionne?" dit soudain Rebekah. Klaus sourit avant de regarder Bonnie et de faire un signe de tête pour qu'elle s'approche de lui. La sorcière s'approcha de l'hybride.

-"Je t'invite à utiliser tes pouvoirs avant pour voir s'ils sont toujours présent" dit l'hybride "Tu as le choix de la personne" rajouta l'hybride savant parfaitement qui Bonnie allait choisir. Pour Bonnie, il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois. Avec sa main elle envoya Kol contre un mur. Le vampire grogna en se relevant. Bonnie souriait de toutes ses dents. Kol perdit son air grognon pour sourire.

-"Très bon choix, tu as pris le plus costaud ! " Se vanta le vampire.

-"Maintenant, laisse-moi te mettre ce collier" dit Klaus en se plaçant derrière Bonnie et en refermant le collier de fer autour de son cou. Une fois mit, l'hybride se recula "Il n'est pas très jolie je te l'accorde mais il est intéressant"

Bonnie essayait avec sa main d'envoyer Kol contre le mur mais rien ne se passait, les tentatives suivantes étaient, elles aussi, un échec.

-"Magnifique ! " S'émerveilla Klaus. Bonnie essayait d'enlever le collier d'elle-même mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur d'être coincé dedans. Elijah se mit derrière Bonnie et l'enleva aisément. Bonnie fit un soupir de soulagement.

-"Le collier ne peut être enlevé par la sorcière qui le porte" expliqua alors Elijah "sinon ce serait trop facile pour celui ou celle qui le porte"

-"Bon, on va pouvoir partir tout de suite voir maman chérie" dit Rebekah apparemment pressée.

-"Oui, tout le sale boulot sera fait aujourd'hui comme ça" dit Klaus en reprenant le collier des mains d'Elijah.

-"Allez, on y va!" dit Kol partant en premier suivit de Klaus, Rebekah. Elijah allait les suivre mais il vit que Bonnie ne bougeait pas et que Caroline semblait la regarder.

-"Vous ne venez pas?" demanda le vampire en regardant les filles.

-"Moi non, je ne veux pas gâcher votre réunion de famille" dit Bonnie en partant dans sa chambre.

-"Je reste avec elle" dit Caroline. Elijah fit un signe de tête avant de partir à son tour. De toute façon, Klaus n'avait pas besoin de Bonnie ou de Caroline.

Caroline rejoignit Bonnie dans la chambre de celle-ci. La sorcière regardait par la fenêtre la voiture partir.

-"Je me sens un peu mal" dit enfin Bonnie en se retourna pour regarder Caroline.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Caroline en s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"Quand j'ai dit à Kol qu'il était un monstre" expliqua Bonnie.

-"En quoi tu te sens mal? Comme tu as dit à Rebekah tout à l'heure, il tue ses victimes en prenant du plaisir" répliqua Caroline en s'asseyant sur le lit de la sorcière.

-"Quand il s'est mis en colère j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher le cœur mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'il était un monstre et que c'était normal car il était un vampire et que c'était sa nature. Pendant qu'il disait ça, j'ai cru entendre une once de tristesse et même du regret. Je me sens mal par rapport à ça." expliqua la sorcière.

-"Mais..." continua Caroline.

-"Mais il ne fait rien pour s'arrêter d'être cruel des fois et c'est ça que je reproche à lui et à sa famille. Ils ne font rien pour se décoller de leur image de monstre et mon avis restera toujours le même sur eux"

-"Mais ils font ça pour ..."

-"Pour leur survie, pour se défendre. Oui je sais" répliqua Bonnie sèchement "C'est juste que je n'aime pas leur méthode."

-"Moi non plus mais à leur place je ne saurais pas quoi faire d'autre pour me défendre." répondit Caroline. Bonnie semblait réfléchir à ce que dit Caroline. A leur place, elle ferait pareil. C'était un énorme coup qu'elle venait de comprendre et de recevoir. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

-"Ils vont réussir à tuer leur mère?" demanda soudain Bonnie changeant la direction de la conversation.

-"Il faut bien sinon elle n'abandonnera jamais à tuer tout les vampires du monde" répondit honnêtement Caroline.

-"Ester n'hésitera pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre eux ! "Dit Bonnie prenant conscience qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire contre sa fille et ses fils.

-"Elle ne pourra plus, ils vont lui mettre le collier autour du cou." répondit Caroline en se relevant du lit.

-"Il faut qu'ils réussissent à le lui mettre et je ne pense pas qu'elle se laissera approcher facilement" rétorqua Bonnie. Dans sa tête, elle se disait qu'elle devait y'aller mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était leur problème et pas le sien.

-"J'espère qu'ils vont réussir car je n'ai pas envie de mourir moi! " dit Caroline de manière blagueuse. Bonnie releva vite la tête. Qu'elle était bête, elle devait aller là-bas pour les aider à tuer Esther. Sinon, ce serait la fin de Caroline aussi.

-« Il faut que nous y-allons au cas-ou ils n'y arrivent pas" dit Bonnie en sortant de sa chambre. Caroline souriait. Elle attendait que Bonnie prenne cette décision elle-même plutôt que de lui proposer. Bonnie était une personne formidable et exceptionnelle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on torture les gens et elle était rancunière mais elle était sa meilleure amie et Bonnie prendrait toujours au final la bonne décision. Même si c'était difficile. Caroline rejoignit Bonnie et emprunta la voiture de Rebekah. Direction la ville voisine pour trouver une maison éloigné.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La confrontation finale était enfin arrivée. Esther se tenait devant ses fils et sa fille étonnée. Ils étaient tous en face d'elle à la toiser d'un regard hautin et méprisant. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle voulait les tuer. C'était elle qui avait prétendu vouloir être de nouveau une famille. Elle leur avait mentie, elle voulait juste restaurer l'équilibre de la nature maintenant. Elle avait fait de ses fils et sa fille des monstres.

-"Bonjour Mère, on dirait que vous êtes surprise de nous voir" dit Elijah. De toute la famille c'était lui le plus affecté par la trahison de leur mère. Il avait du mal à le gober.

-"Je parie que vous êtes étonné que nous soyons vivant" dit Kol en se mettant à côté d'Elijah.

'_Il ressemble à Elijah en plus jeune__' _se dit Esther.

-"J'ai fait tout ça pour restaurer l'équilibre de la nature" dit soudain Esther en regardant chacun de ses enfants. "J'ai fait une erreur"

-"Votre erreur était de nous faire devenir comme ceci" cria Rebekah haut et fort.

_'Ma petite fille' _pensa Esther en regardant la belle blonde devant elle.

-"C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je répare mon erreur. Vous devriez me comprendre" rétorqua Esther.

-"Il est trop tard maintenant" dit Klaus en montrant un collier qu'Esther reconnut. C'était le collier de fer qui bloquait les pouvoirs des sorciers et sorcières crée par un sorcier lui-même.

-"Il n'est jamais trop tard" répliqua Esther avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour donner un anévrisme à ses enfants qui se tordirent de douleur. Elle s'approcha de Klaus et lui prit le collier. "Vous ne savez pas à quel point tout ceci me fait mal au cœur" rajouta la sorcière avant de sortir des flacons contenant la potion avec les cendres du vieux chêne blanc et en posant le collier sur la table de salon. L'anévrisme s'arrêta pour tout le monde. "Prenez ces potions ! " ordonna Esther.

Klaus était le premier à se relever suivit de Rebekah, Elijah et Kol.

-"Noonnn" cria Klaus avant de se diriger vers sa mère à une vitesse incroyable mais il fut projeter à travers le mur du salon pour atterrir dans la cuisine. Elijah et Rebekah faisaient de même mais leur mère décida de leur broyer les os continuellement. Kol était là, regardant le spectacle. Le nez du vampire se crispa et une mine de dégoût prit place. Le jeune Mikaelson ne se contrôlait plus et ses crocs s'allongèrent, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Il chargea vers sa mère qui ne l'avait pas oublié car elle l'envoya loin d'elle avec un coup léger de poignet.

-"Je ne veux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour vous faire souffrir" cria Esther "Prenez la solution la plus juste en buvant cette fiole"

-"Tu ne nous connais pas" grogna Klaus en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers sa mère lentement. Kol était à nouveau debout et en fit de même. Elijah et Rebekah se relevèrent, étant maintenant guérie. Rebekah ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un regard triste.

-"Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser tout mes pouvoirs" gronda Esther.

-"Nous n'allons pas boire cette foutue fiole" répliqua durement Kol.

-"Bien" dit Ester avant de baisser la tête. Soudain les fenêtres explosèrent ainsi que les volets en bois. Le temps s'obscurcit et une pluie terrible commença à tomber et le bruit du tonnerre se faisait entendre dans le ciel. La cheminée dans le salon s'alluma subitement faisant sursauter Rebekah. "Je suis désolée" dit Esther avant de mettre ses mains en avant. Toute la famille Mikaelson se retrouva à genoux de force incapable de se relever, des plaies commençaient à apparaître sur leurs bras, leurs jambes et leur poitrine. Ces plaies ne se refermaient pas et le sang s'écoulait. A quatre, les hurlements étaient terrible, même pour Esther qui en avait le cœur brisé, mais elle devait faire ceci, c'était une obligation pour Mère Nature. "Je vous rejoindrait" murmura la sorcière.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie et Caroline étaient dans la ville voisine. Il faisait clair et un beau soleil venait illuminait la ville. Le temps changea une seconde après, il était devenu obscure, le vent soufflait fort et la pluie tombait à flot. Bientôt des éclairs se montraient dans le ciel suivit de leur craquement horrible.

-"Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda affolé Caroline.

-"C'est l'œuvre d'Esher" répondit Bonnie. "Elle utilise ses pouvoirs contre ses enfants"

-"Mère indigne" cria Caroline.

-"Vite, il faut aller là-bas, c'est le centre de la tempête" indiqua Bonnie à sa meilleure amie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rebekah et ses frères étaient maintenant allongés par terre presque inconscient. La blonde regarda sa mère s'approcher d'elle. Esther lui caressa les cheveux et Rebekah lui en voulait d'avoir fait un geste maternel alors qu'elle allait la tuer. Esther prit une potion et entrouvrit les lèvres de Rebekah qui commençait à avoir peur. La mère des Mikaelson allait déverser le contenue de la fiole quand elle fut déstabilisé par un faible coup de pied qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle se retourna pour voir Kol la regarder avec des yeux méprisant et haineux. Ce regard lui faisait mal.

-"Toi et ta sœur étiez toujours en train de vous capiner mais je sais que vous feriez tout pour l'un et l'autre" expliqua Ester en regardant son fils. Kol ne répliqua pas car il ne pouvait pas, il avait tellement mal. Les frères Mikaleson criaient de douleur, c'était écœurant pour Rebekah qui voyait de nouveau la fiole se diriger vers elle. Cependant, à la dernière minute, la fiole fut envoyée loin pour s'écraser contre un mur. Encore trois bruits de fioles brisées se firent entendre. Esther se releva rapidement et regardait la personne qui avait osé faire cela. Klaus, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah donnèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant Bonnie. La douleur que causait leur mère s'évaporait peu à peu à cause de la distraction que fournissait Bonnie. Esther plissa les yeux.

-"Bonnie Bennett" dit-elle surprise une fois de plus.

-"Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer" expliqua Bonnie.

-"Tu étais pourtant prête à me donner un coup de main il y'à un mois" ragea Esther.

-"Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ceci, sinon ma meilleure amie risque d'y passer elle aussi"

-"Tu ne penses pas à la sécurité du plus grand nombre" rétorqua Esther.

Bonnie s'énerva face à cette réplique "J'en ai marre de toujours penser aux autres. Pour un coup je veux être égoïste et je veux garder ma meilleure amie auprès de moi. Donc vous ne tuerez pas Klaus, Elijah Rebekah et Kol" répliqua Bonnie fronçant les sourcils.

-"Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi" dit Esther s'approchant de Bonnie lentement.

-"Peut-être mais avec ça elle le sera" dit une voix à l'oreille d'Esther qui se retourna vivement. Elle mit ses mains à son cou car elle sentait quelque chose de lourd autour de celui-ci. La sorcière originelle écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le collier de fer était autour de son cou. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une femme blonde sourire un peu.

-"Bravo Caroline" félicita Bonnie. Dehors, le temps était devenu clair et le soleil était de retour, il n'y'avait plus le moindre vent.

-"Enlevez-moi ce collier" ordonna Esther en essayant de l'enlever elle-même mais cela ne marchait pas. Caroline s'approcha d'Ester avant de lui donner un énorme coup de poing au visage. Esther tomba à terre en se tenant la mâchoire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bonnie et Caroline interviennent c'était sûr. Klaus se relevait lentement ainsi que Kol. Klaus aida Elijah à se relever pendant que Kol aidait Rebekah. Leurs plaies se refermèrent doucement mais avec beaucoup de mal.

-"Félicitation _ma douce_" dit Klaus en regardant Caroline.

-"Merci Kol et merci à toi aussi Bonnie" dit reconnaissante Rebekah. Bonnie fit un simple signe de tête.

-"Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis?" demanda Elijah tenant sa main droite ou une plaie se refermait lentement. Bonnie n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre, elle se contenta de dire:

-"Je savais que vous allez avoir besoin de notre aide, c'est tout"

Elijah et Klaus firent un signe de tête.

-"Tu viens de signer pour plus de souffrance, de mort d'innocent" cria Esther toujours par terre en regardant furieusement Bonnie. "A chaque fois que mes fils et ma fille tueront ou qu'un vampire tuera, cela sera de ta faute" accusa Esther "car tu as choisit de les aider" termina la sorcière. Bonnie se sentait coupable un peu en pensant à cela.

-"Elle ne sera jamais responsable car tout est de ta faute, c'est toi qui as commencé il y'a des siècles de cela. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à mourir de nos mains dans le futur, ce sera toujours de ta faute" claqua la voix dure de Kol qui avait abandonné le vouvoiement de sa mère. Esther le regardait, ses lèvres formant une ligne mince.

-"Trêve de bavardage, il est temps d'en finir" dit Klaus en s'approchant de leur mère toujours à terre. Il la releva d'une main sans effort et la regardait dans les yeux.

-" Voulais-tu vraiment au début qu'on soit à nouveau une famille?" demanda Klaus obligeant sa mère à dire la vérité, pas avec son pouvoir mais avec ses yeux.

-"Non, je voulais me venger et vous tuer tous pour réparer mon erreur" dit Esther. Klaus baissa la tête ainsi que ses frères et sa sœur. La seconde suivante, Klaus plongea sa main dans la poitrine de sa mère et lui arracha le cœur. Esther tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, les yeux ouverts. Klaus partit de la pièce sans accorder un dernier regard à sa mère. Elijah regardait le corps de sa mère et s'en alla en prenant Rebekah avec lui. Caroline et Bonnie partirent elle aussi. Bonnie ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus. Il ne restait plus que Kol qui ne semblait pas bouger. Bonnie resta dans le hall pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'agenouillait sur le cadavre de sa mère.

-"Ce que je suis devenu c'est à cause de toi. Ce que j'endure c'est à cause de toi. Une partie de moi le regrette mais j'ai apprit à laisser le regret de côté et faire ce qu'il me plaît maintenant. Je ne te dirais même pas que je suis désolée de ta mort car je ne le suis pas. Tu nous as fait trop de mal" dit le vampire d'une voix accusatrice et triste avant de se relever et de regarder pendant une trentaine de secondes le corps de sa mère. Bonnie qui avait tout vu et entendu se sentait mal une fois de plus. Cette scène lui fit mal au cœur et elle avait l'impression de voir un autre côté de Kol. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Rebekah n'ont pas eut de choix en étant ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Bonnie sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la voix de Kol tout proche d'elle.

-"C'est trop mignon ! Tu m'attends maintenant" dit le vampire un sourire aux lèvres. Sans vraiment faire attention et ne savant pas pourquoi Bonnie se mit à rougir.

-"Non ce n'est pas vrai" répliqua Bonnie en partant de la maison. Kol haussa les épaules et la suivit. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait rougit, une petite victoire se dit-il.

Une fois tout le monde partit de la ville et de retour au manoir des Mikaelson, la tension qui c'était installé redescendit grâce à Rebekah.

-"Tout est enfin terminé" dit la blonde en s'allongeant dans le canapé.

-"Oui enfin" répondit Elijah.

-"Ce n'est pas de tout ça mais je vais aller me coucher" dit Klaus partant sans dire bonne nuit. Elijah, Rebekah et Kol se regardèrent. Caroline regardait la forme de Klaus qui s'éloignait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas content et satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il était blessé par sa mère et sa deuxième trahison.

-"Dès demain il sera devenu le connard qu'on connait tous" dit Kol détendant un peu l'atmosphère.

-"Ouais c'est vrai. C'était juste une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui" défendit Rebekah "comme celle d'hier" rajouta Caroline.

-"La période noire est finit, nous avons la gemme, le sorcier est mort ainsi que notre mère. Normalement, nous ne devrions plus être menacé" récapitula Elijah avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-"Quand est-ce que nous pourrons partir?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Quand Klaus l'aura décidé" répondit Elijah.

-"J'ai fait tout ce qu'on m'a demandé et plus, j'ai le droit de partir quand même" s'emporta Bonnie.

-"_Darling,_ tu nous blesses. Sommes-nous des hôtes si effroyables que cela?" demanda Kol en s'approchant de Bonnie et en voulant caresser sa joue. La sorcière frappa loin la main de Kol qui sourit.

-"Laissez tomber, moi aussi je vais me coucher" dit Bonnie en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

-"Moi aussi" dit Caroline.

-"Comme si on se préoccupait de toi" répondit Kol en donnant un sourire diabolique à Caroline qui le fusillait du regard.

-"Kol" prévient Elijah. Le cadet de la famille se retourna pour donner un sourire son grand frère.

-"Oui grand frère Elijah" demanda le vampire d'une voix enfantine. Elijah sourit face à ceci avant de faire non de la tête. "Bon, maintenant que les menaces sont écartés je vais pouvoir reprendre mes activités avec Bonnie"

-"Pourquoi tu avais arrêté?" dit Rebekah en donnant un sourire moqueur à son frère.

-"Disons que je ne perdais pas une occasion mais maintenant j'ai tout mon temps pour elle" répondit Kol en partant à son tour, laissant sa sœur et Elijah discuter ensemble.

Demain allait être un nouveau jour et il serait hors de question d'évoquer leur défunte mère. La perte était lourde et blessante mais elle était exigée pour leur survie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain de la mort de leur mère, Klaus était dans la cuisine et avait dans sa main la gemme verte et de l'autre le pendentif. Il allait enfin pouvoir assembler cette gemme sur le pendentif et avoir le talisman complet. Il encastra donc la gemme sur le pendentif et vit un rayon blanc entourer le talisman. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière blanche disparut et il était maintenant impossible d'enlever la gemme du pendentif.

-"Bonne journée qui commence" dit tout haut l'hybride.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Bonnie qui était en présence de Caroline et Rebekah.

-"Le talisman est enfin complet" répondit Klaus en souriant. "Installez-vous, François à finit de préparer le petit-déjeuner" proposa Klaus. Les filles s'installèrent à table.

-" Tu vas essayer de retrouver Elena maintenant?" demanda Bonnie curieuse de ce qu'allait faire l'hybride.

-"Qui te dit que je vais la chercher?" demanda Klaus faisant perdre patience à Bonnie.

-"Tu as dit que tu allais l'utiliser sur elle" dit Bonnie en montrant de sa tête le talisman.

-"C'est exact" répondit Klaus.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas très bien, pour l'utiliser sur elle il fallait qu'il la retrouve d'abord vu que la petite lâche s'est enfuie.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Bonnie." dit Klaus avant de prendre une tartine.

-"Je ne m'inquiète plus pour le sort d'Elena. Elle a choisit de partir sans nous, son sort et maintenant insignifiant." ragea Bonnie, Caroline approuva d'un signe de tête.

-"C'est la rage, la colère et la trahison qui sont en train de parler jolie sorcière" répliqua Klaus amusé.

-"Non, c'est une fille qui as enfin comprit où elle doit s'en tenir avec certaine personne" rétorqua Bonnie.

-"Heureux que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux" dit honnêtement Klaus "toi aussi, _Love_" rajouta l'hybride pour Caroline qui rougit.

-"Où est Kol ?" demanda Bonnie ne voyant pas l'arrogant vampire.

-"Elijah et Kol sont partit se nourrir ensemble" répondit Klaus avec petit sourire "Pourquoi, Kol te manque?" demanda l'hybride. Bonnie rougit avant de faire un son de frustration.

Après le petit déjeuner Klaus se leva et annonça une bonne nouvelle pour Bonnie et Caroline.

-"Vous êtes libre de retourner chez vous à présent"

-"Super, je vais préparer ma valise" dit Bonnie avant de courir jusqu'à dans sa chambre et faire sa valise aussi vite que l'on pouvait dire une formule magique. Caroline souriait en ayant vu sa meilleure amie courir aussi vite.

-"Et bien, elle est pressée de nous quitter" dit Klaus en regardant sa blonde préféré. Rebekah quitta la pièce sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer.

-"On ne peut pas dire qu'elle à chômé ici" répondit Caroline.

-"En effet, mais c'est mieux que de rester seule chez elle à pleurer après le départ d'Elena" répliqua Klaus.

-"C'est vrai" dit Caroline en penchant sa tête de côté un instant.

Un silence gênant vint s'installer, Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire à l'hybride donc elle s'avança et entreprit le baiser. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait le premier pas et elle ne s'en voulait pas du tout. Klaus était surpris de se faire embrasser par Caroline, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas. Au moins on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'a forcé. Il répondit donc au baiser de la blonde avec ferveur et passion. Elle entreprit même l'approfondissement du baiser et en prenait le contrôle. Klaus lui laissa le temps d'apprécier un instant la dominance de la blonde avant d'en reprendre le contrôle. Le baiser s'acheva quelque temps après avec une Caroline toute retournée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir des choses avec lui, le mystère, le danger, l'interdit. Et tout ceci la rendait folle de lui.

-"Je suis surpris, _ma douce_" avoua Klaus en souriant victorieusement "serais-tu tombé sous mon charme comme je l'espérais depuis deux mois maintenant."

Pour réponse Caroline tapa l'épaule de Klaus. La blonde allait dire quelque chose d'important quand elle fut interrompue par la voix de Bonnie.

-"Je suis prête, on peut y'aller Caroline" La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Bonnie était entrée dans la cuisine "Ta valise n'est pas encore prête? Tu traînes ou quoi?" rouspéta Bonnie en poussant Caroline de Klaus.

-"Je vais la faire, deux minutes" répondit Caroline.

Bonnie regarda sa montre "Top chrono c'est partit" dit la sorcière. Caroline leva ses yeux en l'air mais se dépêcha de faire sa valise avant que Bonnie pique une crise.

Il ne restait plus que Klaus et Bonnie dans la cuisine.

-"Toi aussi c'est une bonne journée qui commence" plaisanta Klaus.

-"Oh oui!" renchérit Bonnie surprise par la bonne humeur de Klaus.

-"Merci" dit vite Klaus pour la sorcière.

Bonnie se retourna vers Klaus et lui donna un sourire suffisant "Je croyais que j'allais entendre de ta bouche qu'un seul merci de ma vie" dit la sorcière.

-"Estime-toi chanceuse de l'entendre une deuxième fois" fut la seule réponse de Klaus.

Caroline revint avec ses valises dans les mains et Bonnie regarda sa montre et fit un sourire.

-"Bon ben au revoir" dit Bonnie prenant ses valises aussi et se dirigeant vers la grande porte d'entrée.

-"Au revoir" dit Caroline un peu triste ce que Bonnie vit.

-"Pas de soucis Caroline, nous allons nous revoir très bientôt. Toi et Bonnie seront toujours les bienvenues ici. D'ailleurs, je compte vous inviter encore dans l'avenir" dit l'hybride en faisant un clin d'œil à Caroline.

-"Super gentil" répliqua Bonnie.

Rebekah se montra devant les filles "Je suis votre chauffeuse" indiqua la blonde

Bonnie et Caroline firent un signe de tête et suivirent la blonde jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture Rebekah se retourna pour regarder les filles installées à l'arrière.

-"Si vous faite une soirée entre filles ou du shopping, vos pouvez m'appeler" dit-elle.

-"Pas de problème, je te fais confiance à toi" avoua Bonnie honnêtement. C'est vrai, Rebekah s'était montré sociable et gentille et Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle avait passé un bon moment avec elle en allant faire du shopping avec Caroline. Rebekah sourit et démarra la voiture. Bonnie regardait par la fenêtre quand elle vit Kol et Elijah revenant à pied. La voiture passa à côté de Kol et Bonnie n'avait pas pu se retenir de faire un signe de la main avec un sourire sur son visage. Elle était heureuse d'être loin de lui. Enfin en même temps elle regrettait un peu de partir. Plus personne ne l'appellerait 'trésor, Darling'.

Quoi?

C'était quoi de cette pensée?

Kol regardait Bonnie lui faire signe et sourit à son tour. Elle croyait qu'elle en avait finit avec lui. Elle se trompait lourdement, il était persistant quand il voulait quelque chose. Il allait avoir Bonnie Bennett, cette incroyable sorcière aussi têtue qu'une mule, pour lui. Foi de Kol Mikaelson.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 10 terminée. Alors vos impressions, Bonne ou mauvaise ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne journée à vous ainsi qu'une bonne soirée.

Bisous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampire-marie** : Merci pour ton commentaire et surtout ne culpabilise pas pour le chapitre précédent. Les révisions c'est beaucoup plus important et les profs n'ont pas été tendres avec ta classe pour vous donner pleins de contrôle en plus du bac-blanc. Le talisman entre en action dans ce chapitre comme tu dis mais il n'y'a pas grand-chose à voir… Tu as raison en disant que le manque va prendre effet sur quelqu'un lol. Je n'en dis pas plus lol. Merci pour tes compliments.

**CamCam :** Merci pour ta review. Dans mes fictions j'essaye de mettre des scènes d'amitié, d'amour mais aussi de fraternité car je n'ai pas envie de me baser que sur la romance. J'essaye de faire évoluer tout le monde et de les faire interagir ensemble. Je suis contente que tu aimes justement les relations entre les personnages, je suis soulagée lol. Encore merci CamCam.

**Saina126 :** Oui ne t'inquiètes pas on va encore les voir ensemble, je crois même que c'est inévitable lol. Merci pour ta review (^-^)

**Delena1996 :** Je n'ai pas pu les séquestrer, Bonnie m'a dit qu'elle voulait absolument partir lol. Mais bon, elle regrettera et ouvrira plus les yeux hé hé. Merci pour ton commentaire -)

**M :** Merci pour le commentaire, je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé le chapitre et que tu aimes le déroulement des relations entre Kol et Bonnie et Caroline et Klaus. Bonnie et Caroline sont des super héroïnes dans la série et aussi dans mon histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elles ? Mieux comme question, Que feront les Salvatore et Elena sans elle ? (Ils seraient tous mort et hop, plus de vampire diaries). J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre lol.

**Salom :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite va te plaire comme les précédents chapitres t'ont plu lol. Je croise les doigts.

**DivineMyself :** Tu as changé ton pseudo et je ne l'ai vu que maintenant lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et le mot gentil (^-^). Je poste les chapitre vite car j'ai tout fait à l'avance (pour un coup) Je suis en vacance et comme mes ami(e)s sont en cours j'ai personne pour sortir et comme je m'ennuie je n'arrête pas d'écrire lol. Je viens même de terminer mon histoire Bamon que je vais publier début je ne sais pas quand mais après le Kennett. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire :-)

**Ve :** Comme d'habitude je te remercie pour ton commentaire (^-^) Merci de prendre le temps de commenter. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Lovely66 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, la suite aujourd'hui :-) :-)

**Heleyza :** Hey ! Tu es espagnol, donc voyons ! Mon espagnol n'est pas très bon comparé à mon Anglais mais voilà je tiens à dire : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Johanne :** Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre de quelle méthode Kol use pour avoir l'attention de Bonnie et ce qu'il va faire lol. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bonnie qui nargue Klaus c'est rare mais elle a profité de la situation.

**MariaSp :** Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire Bonjour (^-^) et ensuite merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je n'ai jamais écrit sur le couple Klaroline avant donc j'ai eut peur en faisant cette fiction de ne pas bien les présenter. Au début je ne voulais faire que du Kennett puis j'ai pensé au Klaroline et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. En tout cas je suis contente que tu trouves l'idée du Kennett bien et drôle pour la relation que j'ai fais apparaître entre eux. Pour Rebekah je voulais faire autre chose qu'une méchante garce donc j'ai décidé de faire ressortir plus le côté femme et amicale de la jeune blonde. Cette idée à beaucoup plu :-). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que les derniers chapitres vont te plaire.

**Nanak :** Merci pour ta review, j'ai rajouté, enfin, j'ai coupé en deux le chapitre 13 qui était monstrueusement long en deux pour pas décourager les personnes qui allaient le lire. On ne verra pas comment ils se comporteront en couple, enfin un petit peu mais ce n'est pas trop explicite à la fin.

**Merci à tous vos les commentaires et Bonne lecture ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 11**

**Disclaimer**: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait trois jours que Bonnie et Caroline n'étaient plus chez Klaus. A la place, elles étaient toutes les deux en heures de colle pour absence injustifié. Elles devaient récupérer tout leur cours et aussi le Devoir Surveillé du nouveau professeur d'histoire. De 9 heures du matin à 19 heures le soir pendant trois jours elles n'ont fait que du recopiage. Heureusement, elles avaient eut le temps de tout rattraper. Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant la fin de leur dernière heure de colle. Leur nouveau professeur d'histoire était leur surveillant et corrigeait leur copie. Quand la cloche sonna, Bonnie et Caroline se levèrent vite fait pour partir mais leur prof les stoppa. Il voulait leur rendre leur copie. Bonnie avait eut 14.5/20 et Caroline avait eut la note de 14.

-"Ce contrôle était facile, la moyenne de la classe est de 16, votre prochain contrôle à intérêt à être brillant mesdemoiselles" prévient le professeur.

-"Oui monsieur" répondirent Caroline et Bonnie en même temps.

-"Vous pouvez partir" dit-il en indiquant la porte. Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois. Une fois sortie de la salle les filles soufflèrent.

-"Je croyais que j'allais mourir" dit Caroline en rangeant sa copie dans son sac.

-"Et moi, je ne l'aime pas ce prof en plus"

-"Il a une drôle de tête"

-"Oui et il marche comme un pingouin" rajouta Bonnie.

Les filles se mirent à rire et sortirent du bâtiment en rigolant. Le rire de Bonnie s'arrêta en voyant Klaus accoudé sur la voiture de Caroline. La blonde se demandait pourquoi Bonnie avait arrêté de rire subitement, elle suivit le regard de Bonnie et vit Klaus. Un sourire apparut aux lèvres de Caroline et Bonnie, du coin de l'œil l'aperçut.

Klaus se dirigea vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Bonsoir mesdemoiselles" salua l'hybride.

-"Salut" dit Bonnie sans joie mais sans haine.

-"Caroline, te sens-tu prête pour notre rendez-vous?" demanda Klaus ignorant l'expression choqué de Bonnie.

-"Euh .. oui" répondit Caroline mal à l'aise. Klaus lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir mais elle pensait qu'il allait venir la chercher chez elle. Pas au lycée devant Bonnie.

-"Super, tu veux te joindre à nous Bonnie?" demanda poliment Klaus "je peux m'arranger pour que Kol vienne, cela fait deux jours qu'il est à Denver pour questionner un de mes hybride" expliqua Klaus.

-"Non merci, qui suis-je pour gâcher un rendez-vous hein?" demanda Bonnie en regardant Caroline et en serrant les dents. "Passez une bonne nuit" dit la sorcière avant de se diriger vers sa voiture et de partir comme une bombe.

-"Elle digère mal le fait que l'on soit proche. Je suis sûr qu'elle est jalouse que mon attention est pour toi" dit Klaus ravi en plaisantant.

-"Tu aurais dû me prendre chez moi" gronda légèrement la blonde.

-"Je sais" répliqua Klaus ce qui lui valu une tape à l'épaule encore une fois. Il devient sérieux et fixa Caroline "Tu viens de me frapper?" demanda l'hybride d'un ton menaçant.

-"Exactement" répondit Caroline en souriant bêtement.

-"Je vais te faire souffrir pour ce que tu as osé me faire" plaisanta l'homme aux cheveux blond avant d'indiquer sa voiture pour que Caroline monte dedans. La blonde sourit et monta dans le bolide de Klaus qui vient s'installer côté conducteur. Direction le Grill.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie rentra chez elle énervé. Elle ne savait pas que Caroline avait un rendez-vous avec Klaus. Et si cela se passait mal? Et si Klaus devenait fou et qu'il menaçait Caroline? Bonnie se laissa tomber dans son canapé avant de réfléchir correctement. Caroline semblait heureuse en présence de Klaus. C'était trop bizarre de la voir comme ça en sa compagnie. Elle avait bien vu que sa meilleure amie avait été triste de partir du manoir des Mikaelson. Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir le pire en Klaus et sa famille mais elle devait avouer une chose, elle voyait à présent ce que voyait Caroline en chacun d'eux. Elle voyait le petit, petit, petit bout d'humanité qu'ils avaient gardé. Les relations entre frère et sœur, les taquineries, la volonté d'être ensemble et aussi les rituels du petit déjeuner, du déjeuner et du dîner. Depuis deux jours, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à chaque membre de la famille Mikaelson et surtout Kol.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'il l'énervait à un point inimaginable, il l'agaçait avec ses flirts et ses remarques et ses blagues dans des situations tumultueuses. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser mais c'était un échec. Elle pouvait voir son sourire suffisant la narguer quand elle fermait les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait?

Elle se souvenait aussi les moments où il l'avait sauvé de l'explosion et de la noyade mais aussi du vampire. Cela aussi jouait pour le jugement de Bonnie qui n'arrivait plus à le détester. Une image qui la hantait aussi était celle de Kol parlant à sa mère en l'accusant d'avoir fait de lui un monstre. Son cœur se serra rien que d'y penser.

En y repensant bien, elle n'arrivait plus à détester complètement la famille Mikaelson. Elle comprenait leur envie d'être une famille et d'être ensemble, elle comprenait leur besoin de se défendre. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était leur méthode. Et puis elle était rancunière. Cela avait une grande importance. Klaus a essayé de la tuer quand même. Ce n'est pas rien. Bonnie se leva de son canapé et soupira. Elle avait l'intention d'inviter Caroline au Grill aujourd'hui, mais non Klaus lui à piqué son amie. Elle était maintenant toute seule.

Oui, car depuis deux jours, elle se sentait seule chez elle. Son père n'était même plus là. Elle mangeait le petit-déjeuner seule avec sa musique pour dire de ne pas entendre les mouches voler et le dîner aussi. Qu'elle vie de famille quand même !

Inexistante.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Cela changeait d'être entouré de Caroline et la famille Mikaelson. Elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle mais personne ne l'attendait. Cela, lui faisait mal. Caroline avait sa mère au moins. Au manoir de Klaus, il y'avait un peu d'ambiance et Bonnie n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec les menaces et Kol.

Kol encore une fois.

Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête de revenir à ce crétin.

Bonnie ouvrit sa télévision et prit son I-pod pour écouter sa musique, pour s'endormir dix minutes plus tard.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus avait ramené Caroline chez elle après leur rendez-vous qui c'était bien passé. Le baiser de Caroline à la fin lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille qu'elle avait apprécié en tout cas. Il était heureux de savoir que sa blonde avait enfin cédé. Cela faisait quand même deux mois, qu'il lui faisait la court, comme on disait autrefois. Il lui avait offert des bijoux, une robe, il l'a complimentait, il flirtait avec, il commençait à perdre patience mais finalement elle venait à lui tout doucement. L'hybride continuait de sourire quand il entendit son portable. C'était un message.

-"_Destination Roumanie dès maintenant pour toi?" _était inscrit sur le petit écran.

Klaus sourit, Elena et les Salvatore sont bêtes de penser qu'ils pouvaient s'enfuir comme ceci loin de lui sans qu'il sache leur destination. Il avait placé ses hybrides partout à Denver quand il avait apprit qu'Elena allait voir son frère. Klaus répondit à Kol.

-"_Je m'en vais dès ce soir pour la Roumanie. Tu peux terminer ta petite enquête et revenir à Mystic Falls. Je contraindrais la compagnie aérienne" _

_-"Tu m'en dois une et c'est pas une blague" _fut la réponse de Kol.

Klaus sourit avant de partir à l'aéroport avec Elijah qu'il avait appelé et ensemble ils ont contraint un vol pour la Roumanie. Le pouvoir de compulsion était génial.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi. Il n'y'avait donc pas cours et Bonnie en fut ravie. Elle était toujours dans son lit sous ses couvertures en remuant légèrement. Un moment, elle poussa ses couvertures loin car elle avait trop chaud, mais elle resta dans son lit en enlaçant son oreiller et en soufflant de contentement. Elle adorait faire la grasse matinée.

-"Bonjour là-dedans, il est l'heure on se réveille" dit une voix qui fit bondir Bonnie de son lit. Elle ne s'attendait pas qu'on vienne d'un seul coup comme ça dans sa chambre et elle ne s'attendait pas à Kol. Le jeune vampire souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant sa sorcière favorite bondir de son lit et en le regardant avec le pur choc.

-"Tu te rends compte, il est déjà 14 heures de l'après-midi" dit le vampire en montrant le radio réveil de Bonnie qui le regardait décontenancé. Elle à dormi aussi tard. Ce n'était plus la grasse matinée. Bonnie passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre vraiment conscience que devant elle, c'était Kol Mikaelson. Son visage se durci et ses sourcils se froncèrent mais elle sentait une petite joie en le voyant.

Quoi ?

-"Vas t-en d'ici" ordonna la sorcière.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda le vampire. Bonnie resta sans voix face à cette question. Il osait lui demander pourquoi.

-"Tu veux vraiment que je te dise pourquoi?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Bien oui, qui voudrait que je parte alors que je suis beau, séduisant, charismatique, charmeur, plein d'humour et sexy?" demanda le vampire en ayant un énorme sourire. Bonnie perdait patience.

-"Parce que tu es un vampire, le pire de tous" répliqua la sorcière.

Kol fit une petite redevance en murmurant un merci. Bonnie leva les yeux en l'air avant de partir de sa chambre suivit de Kol. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte au nez du vampire.

-"Quand j'aurais finit de me laver et de m'habiller, je ne veux plus te voir chez moi" menaça Bonnie à travers la porte.

-"Tu es dure avec moi." répliqua Kol en partant. Enfin c'est ce que Bonnie pensait car elle entendait les pas de Kol s'éloigner. Elle fit un ouf avant de se déshabiller et de faire sa toilette. Une fois finit elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se brossa les dents. Elle sortit une demi-heure après pour aller dans le salon et voir Kol regarder une série.

-"Je t'ai dit de partir" s'énerva Bonnie en prenant la télécommande des mains de Kol et en fermant la télévision. Kol se leva et fit un visage outrée.

-"Rallume cette télé, je dois voir si Courtney à tuer son mari Mike pour toucher l'argent qu'il avait gagné au loto ! " expliqua Kol. Bonnie l'ignora et le fusillait du regard.

-"Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises, dégage" dit Bonnie la voix plus ferme pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ici.

-"Mais si je pars tu vas te retrouver seule et t'ennuyer" répliqua Kol en faisant une moue.

-"Je veux être seule ! " rétorqua Bonnie partant dans sa cuisine. Kol bloqua son chemin et mit ses mains sur chaque épaule de la jeune sorcière qui rougit un peu par la proximité de Kol.

-"C'est là que tu te trompes ma belle. Tu ne veux pas être seule, en fait tu meurs d'envie de passer une journée avec moi car je t'ai manqué"

'_C'est un peu vrai mais en te voyant à nouveau mes envies de meurtre reviennent' _pensa Bonnie. Elle se mordit la langue et se demandait si c'était bien elle qui avait pensé cela ou alors quelqu'un d'autre.

Bonnie mit à son tour ses mains sur les épaules de Kol qui, lui, avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie. C'était une vision drôle à voir.

-"C'est là que tu te trompes, vampire. Je ne veux pas passer ma journée avec un psychopathe dont je meurs d'envie de torturer." dit-elle

Bonnie enleva ses mains des épaules de Kol et enleva les mains de ce dernier des siennes par la même occasion.

-"Allez Bonnie, sinon je vais aller me chercher une brune pour satisfaire ma soif. Une grande femme, mince, belle et connue. Ce sera même une lycéenne et quand elle sera sur le journal télévisé à cause de sa mort inexpliqué, tout le monde dans le lycée montrera sa peine et toi, tu te diras 'Oh mince, si seulement j'avais accepté l'invitation de ce merveilleux Kol, j'aurais pu éviter sa mort' " dit Kol en imitant Bonnie à la fin.

Bonnie voyait rouge. Encore une fois il utilisait les menaces pour avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

-"Tu es malade, complètement malade" répliqua Bonnie sur le point d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle ne voulait rien casser chez elle. Son père lui demanderait des comptes après.

-"Bonnie, avec tout ce qu'on à vécu ensemble ces derniers jours tu n'as même pas un peu d'amitié à m'offrir?" demanda le vampire. Quand Bonnie fit un signe de tête pour dire non Kol reprit la conversation en mettant une main sur son cœur "Tu me blesses, _mon cœur_ mais ce n'est pas de ton amitié que je veux"

-"Je me fiche de ce que tu veux de moi" rétorqua Bonnie.

Kol s'avança subitement vers Bonnie et lui caressa le visage, la sorcière restait là ne faisant rien pour enlever la main de Kol comme elle l'aurait fait au début. "Ma patience à ses limites" prévient Kol en étant très proche du visage de Bonnie. Comme là dernière fois, dans la cave de la maison du sorcier. Le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra et Kol sourit car il pouvait l'entendre. Bonnie finit par pousser Kol loin d'elle et grâce à Dieu, il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

-"Je t'emmène au Grill, pour que tu manges quelque chose" dit le vampire en prenant le bras de Bonnie qui ne pouvait pas le récupérer sans qu'elle le brûle ou lui donne un petit anévrisme. En réfléchissant, Bonnie n'utilisa pas ses pouvoirs mais se maudissait d'avoir un point faible face à ce vampire qui savait parfaitement lequel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena était avec Stefan et Damon sur la terrasse d'un café. Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'elle était en Roumanie avec Stefan, Damon et Jérémy. Alaric est partit un peu plus loin. Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien ici et qu'elle se sentait libre. Plus d'oppression, plus de menace et enfin une vie normale. Le rêve. En ce moment même, elle parlait à Stefan et Damon qui semblaient être aussi soulagés.

-"Tu avais dit que tu n'allais pas retourner là-bas Damon "réprimanda Stefan.

-"Quoi ? Je suis curieux et j'ai voulu voir ce que ces filles faisaient avec la chantilly et le coulis de fraise" répondit Damon avec un sourire innocent.

-"A ton avis, elles faisaient quoi?" répondit sarcastiquement Elena avec une once de jalousie que Damon et Stefan perçurent.

-"Je ne sais pas moi, une glace à la vanille coulis fraises et chantilly en complément" répondit Damon satisfait.

-"Tu es dégoutant ! " s'indigna Elena.

-"Oh le temps se couvre on dirait" dit Stefan en regardant le soleil se cacher derrière un nuage gris.

-"Oui en Roumanie la météo change extrêmement vite "

Elena, Stefan et Damon tournèrent leur tête à droite pour voir deux personnes assises les regardant. Une personne les regardait avec aucune expression faciale pendant que l'autre avait un sourire diabolique sur son visage. Elena mit sa main sur sa bouche après avoir prononcé:

-"Klaus ! "

-"Alors ça baigne les vacances?" demanda Klaus en se levant. Stefan et Damon se levèrent aussi le visage menaçant. Elijah se leva et partit à vitesse grand V pour prendre Elena dans ses bras et partir loin avec elle. Stefan et Damon n'avaient rien vu venir.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, nous te donnons du sang d'Elena régulièrement" cria Stefan en colère.

-"Stefan, pourquoi tu cries comme ça?" demanda Klaus en fronçant les sourcils "je ne suis pas sourd"

-"Ou Elijah emmène Elena?" demanda Damon les dents serrés.

-"Dans notre avion qui va nous ramener à Mystic Falls." répondit Klaus "Vous pouvez aussi venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez un billet retour pour la Roumanie." expliqua Klaus en tournant le dos. "Vous êtes prêt?" demanda l'hybride avant de partir comme une flèche. Stefan et Damon suivirent Klaus sans dire un mot.

Une fois arrivé vers l'avion, Stefan et Damon montèrent et virent Elena dans les bras d'Elijah.

-"Lâche-la tout de suite" ordonna Damon prêt à charger mais Klaus l'en empêcha en mettant une main devant Damon.

-"On se calme tout de suite petit" commença Klaus "on veut juste vous faire un petit cadeau" continua Klaus. L'hybride sortit le talisman et le montra à tout le monde.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Stefan sur ses gardes.

-"Ceci est le talisman de l'éternité" répondit Elijah "il permet de donner la vie éternelle tout en gardant son statut d'humain" expliqua t-il.

-"Vous pouvez dire merci à Bonnie car elle s'est mouillée pour l'avoir et nous l'avons perdu après pour le récupérer ensuite. Enfin bref, toute une aventure que vous avez raté à cause de votre fuite." expliqua vite Klaus mais il voyait qu'il avait piqué l'intérêt d'Elena. "Oh oui, j'ai invité Bonnie et Caroline à passé trois jours dans mon manoir. On c'est bien éclaté, en recherchant la gemme, puis à combattre l'armée que notre mère à monter avec l'aide d'un sorcier. D'ailleurs merci à Caroline pour l'idée de l'appareil de John Gilbert et aussi à Bonnie qui l'a activé et à monté un immense mur de flamme. Nous avons donc battu le sorcier, et battu notre mère. Donc en quelque sorte on vous as sauvé aussi" dit Klaus en regardant Stefan et Damon. "Maintenant, nous sommes devenus de bons amis. Bonnie digère mal le fait que Caroline et moi on se fréquente mais elle s'y fera. Elle digère pas très bien mon frère Kol, non plus, qui s'en est entiché, je crois même que Bonnie a un faible pour lui mais elle le renie" raconta Klaus.

Les visages d'Elena, de Damon et Stefan se décomposaient au fur et à mesure que Klaus parlait. C'était impossible que Caroline cède aux avances de Klaus et que Bonnie puisse avoir une discussion sans les menacer. C'était impossible qu'ils soient amis.

-"Vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire" dit Klaus en mettant sa tête de côté. "Elijah" dit-il en regardant son frère.

-"Tout est vrai" confirma Elijah à l'horreur des frères Salvatore et d'Elena.

-"Tout ça vous aurez pu le savoir si vous n'étiez pas parti comme des voleurs" chantonna Klaus "Caroline et Bonnie sont furieuses et ne veulent plus entendre parler de vous soit dit en passant"

-"Klaus passons aux choses sérieuses" dit Elijah en montrant de sa tête le talisman.

-"Oui, où avais-je la tête? Ce talisman nous allons l'utiliser sur Elena comme ceci elle aura la vie éternelle tout en restant humaine." expliqua l'hybride.

-"Pourquoi tu ferais cela?" demanda Damon méfiant.

-"J'ai besoin de son sang pour mes hybrides, si elle se transforme en vampire elle n'a plus aucun intérêt et si elle meurt non plus. C'est un beau cadeau non?" demanda Klaus.

-"Elena?" demanda Stefan étant d'accord avec cette option.

-"Si cela me permet de vire l'éternité avec vous en restant humaine cela me convient" assura Elena plutôt contente de la tournure des événements.

-"Merveilleux !" s'exclama Klaus en s'approchant d'Elena. Il mit le talisman autour de son cou. Il murmura la formule suivit de Elena Gilbert. Rien ne se passait, Klaus recommença mais il eut le même résultat. L'hybride arracha du cou d'Elena le talisman et cria de rage.

-"Hé, il se passe quoi?" demanda Damon

-"Il se passe qu'elle n'est pas digne de recevoir l'éternité de ce talisman" répliqua durement Klaus.

-"Comment ça?" demanda Elena vexé.

-"Le talisman ne donne que l'éternité à une personne méritante et qu'une seule fois. Le talisman après protège la personne mais apparemment tu n'en n'es pas digne" expliqua Elijah lâchant Elena. Klaus passa une main sur son visage, il était tellement en colère qu'il voulait briser le cou d'Elena pour se venger mais il refoula son envie. Il avait encore besoin d'hybride.

-"Tu ne nous sers plus à rien. Vous pouvez partir" ordonna Klaus

-"Comme ça?" demanda Elena

-"Oui comme ça mais tu peux me donner un peu de ton sang pour mes hybrides avant " répliqua Klaus.

-"Tu ne nous ramènes pas à Mystic Falls?" demanda Elena ne voyant pas les regards de Stefan et Damon, lui intimant de se taire.

-"Ce n'est pas ta personne qui m'intéresse mais ton sang, tant que j'en reçois tout ira bien" dit honnêtement Klaus "tu peux donc rester ici avec tes deux amours" rajouta l'hybride sarcastique.

-"Je veux aller voir Bonnie et Caroline" dit soudain Elena. Klaus se mit à rire tandis qu'Elijah souriait. "Quoi?" demanda Elena

-"Bonnie et Caroline ne veulent plus avoir affaire à toi et tes petits amoureux" expliqua Klaus. "Vous vous êtes enfuit loin de Mystic Falls en les abandonnant à nos mains. Tu les as blessées et elles t'en veulent."

Elena se mettait à pleurer et baissa la tête, Stefan et Damon accoururent auprès de leur belle dame. Cette vision écœurait Elijah. Comment Stefan pouvait accepter que la femme de sa vie aime son frère ? Avaient-ils installés une relation à trois ? Tout cela écœurait Elijah, Elena n'avait plus rien de la femme honnête qu'il avait cru déceler en elle autrefois.

-"Une décision lâche de votre part mais compréhensible" dit Elijah avant de s'asseoir sur la siège. "Partez maintenant" ordonna le vampire.

Stefan et Damon obligèrent Elena à quitter l'avion et Klaus se dirigea en cabine pour contraindre le pilote de retourner à l'aéroport près de Mystic Falls. L'avion prit son envol avec un Klaus furieux mais satisfait. Satisfait de voir les larmes d'Elena qui avait perdue ses deux amies en prenant une décision inutile au final.

-"Comment vas-tu faire pour tes hybrides?" demanda Elijah

-"Je vais garder un échantillon du sang d'Elena et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire. Qui sait dans une cinquantaine d'année la science aura fait des miracles et on pourra produire des quantités de sang identique. Comme du sang artificiel. En attendant je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter." dit ironique l'hybride en prenant son portable et envoyant un message à Rebekah et Kol.

-"Ce voyage en Roumanie nous aura servi à rien" dit Elijah en regardant à travers le hublot. Seulement servi à voir que ce qu'il ressentait pour Elena n'était que passager.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kol était au Grill avec Bonnie qui faisait la tête. Elle n'avait pas lâché un sourire ou un mot depuis les dix minutes qu'ils étaient ici.

-"Tu sais que quand tu souris tu es beaucoup plus jolie" indiqua Kol en donnant le plat que Bonnie avait commandé.

-"Tu sais que quand tu te tais tu es beaucoup plus mignon" répliqua Bonnie sans réfléchir. Quand elle regarda le sourire satisfait de Kol, elle comprit son erreur.

-"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire" se rattrapa Bonnie.

-"Si, si, tu penses que je suis mignon" taquina Kol en donnant une petite pichenette sur le nez de Bonnie qui rougissait d'embarras parce qu'elle venait de dire. "Tu rougis en plus" rajouta Kol. Ce qui fit rougir encore plus Bonnie.

-"Arrête ou je m'en vais" menaça Bonnie.

-"Tu ne peux pas à cause de ma menace tu te rappelles?" informa Kol satisfait et piquant une frite dans le plat de Bonnie.

-"Un jour tu n'arriveras plus à m'avoir avec ces menaces" prévient Bonnie.

-"Oui car je n'aurais plus besoin de les utiliser" répliqua Kol.

-"C'est ça" rétorqua Bonnie en levant ses yeux en l'air et en mangeant son plat. Kol piqua encore une frite à Bonnie qui tapa la main loin du vampire "ce sont mes frites ! " s'indigna la sorcière.

-"On partage avec les gens qu'on aime Bonnie"

-"Justement je n'ai rien à partagé avec toi" répliqua la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Tes efforts pour me repousser sont remarquables mais en vains Bonnie" murmura Kol en approchant sa tête de celle de Bonnie qui arrêta de respirer. "Je peux te dire que je te fais de l'effet depuis un petit moment, tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être?" demanda le vampire, son souffle caressant le visage de Bonnie.

-"N'importe quoi ! " répondit vite la sorcière.

-"Ton cœur s'affole, tu commences à rougir de plus en plus. Le petit temps passé ensemble et les aventures vécu nous ont rapprochées on dirait." continua Kol. Bonnie se leva soudainement en surprenant Kol.

-"Je vais au toilette" dit-elle en partant comme une furie dans les toilettes des femmes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se calma. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Son cœur battait à la chamade quand il s'approchait d'elle et lui parlait comme ceci. Tout ceci avait commencé à la cave du sorcier quand il a pété un câble et l'a piégé au mur, quand il lui a parlé près de son visage. La situation c'est empiré quand elle l'avait entendu accuser sa mère du monstre qu'il était. Bonnie se rinça le visage avec l'eau pour se calmer. C'était idiot ! Elle perdait la boule. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe sous le charme de Kol maintenant à cause de sa voix sensuel et de ses avances plus fréquent. Elle avait réussit à tenir et résister avant, pourquoi maintenant elle se permettait de rougir? Une petite réponse dans sa tête lui disait que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu à la maison d'Ester et aussi le fait qu'il l'avait sauvé de la noyade alors qu'il n'était pas obligé. Bonnie se tapa les deux joues des deux mains. Il semblerait même que depuis qu'elle soit retournée chez elle, elle avait plus le temps de réfléchir sur la famille Mikaelson et surtout Kol. Au fond d'elle, une voix lui disait qu'elle manquait un peu les taquineries entre Rebekah et Kol, les repas avec eux…..Bouh c'était effrayant.

-"Arrête Bonnie" se dit-elle "tu commences à penser comme Caroline et elle est sous le charme de Klaus" se faisait peur elle-même la sorcière. D'un coup elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et fut surprise de voir Kol.

-"C'est les toilettes des femmes sort" cria outrée Bonnie.

-"Je suis pratiquement sûr que je me fiche de ce petit détail" répliqua Kol avant de s'approcher de Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda incrédule la sorcière.

-"Je perds patience et je te donne un avant goût de ce que tu rates" répondit Kol avant de prendre le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains et d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie. La sorcière essayait de repousser Kol mais il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient contre celles de Bonnie qui ressentit comme une étincelle. Au bout d'un moment, Bonnie céda malgré son cerveau qui lui intimait l'ordre de le castrer. Les lèvres de Kol bougeaient contre celles de Bonnie qui pouvait sentir un sourire satisfait de la part de Kol. La jeune femme reprit conscience en sentant le sourire de celui-ci et lui donna un anévrisme. Kol se retira de Bonnie et mit ses mains sur sa tête en criant. Le cœur de Bonnie continuait de battre fort et elle sentait ses lèvres brûler et ressentir à son ventre quelque chose d'assez plaisant.

-"Arrête" ordonna Kol. Bonnie arrêta l'anévrisme et sortit des toilettes. Kol la rattrapa vite par le bras et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle avait aimé ça mais avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche son portable sonna. Il lâcha le bras de Bonnie et ouvrit le message que Klaus lui avait envoyé. Il sourit et Bonnie se demandait ce qu'il avait reçu. Kol le vit et montra son portable à la sorcière qu'il venait juste d'embrasser et qu'elle avait autorisé un instant à le faire.

-"_Le talisman n'a pas fonctionné pour Elena qui reste en Roumanie avec ses deux amours et son petit frère. Il semble que je vais devoir trouver autre chose pour mes hybrides."_

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et redonna le portable à Kol, elle envoya elle-même un message à Caroline pour lui dire d'aller au manoir des Mikaelson.

-"Emmène-moi chez toi" ordonna Bonnie à Kol qui souriait.

-"Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister" dit le vampire en voulant de nouveau embrasser Bonnie mais elle lui donna un anévrisme. "Okey, je te mène" répliqua le vampire pour qu'elle arrête son anévrisme. Bonnie allait payer la note pour son repas mais Kol la devança en donnant l'argent à un serveur.

'_Il est galant' _pensa Bonnie avant de se secouer la tête et d'arrêter de pensait à ses lèvres qui lui brûlait encore. Une sensation merveilleuse au passage.

_Le_ trajet jusqu'au manoir des Mikaelson fut silencieux et tendu pour Bonnie qui sentait de temps en temps le regard de Kol sur elle. Une fois au manoir Caroline était déjà ici et discutait avec Rebekah.

-"Pourquoi nous sommes ici?" demanda Caroline.

-"Elena est en Roumanie et Klaus est allé là-bas utiliser le talisman sur elle qui n'a pas fonctionné" expliqua Bonnie "Je veux poser des questions à Klaus, c'est tout."

-"Il va arriver dans 4 heures" expliqua Rebekah.

-"Je vais l'attendre" répondit Bonnie

-"En entendant on peut aller au cinéma" proposa Caroline.

-"Bonne idée" dit Rebekah contente de pouvoir faire une sortie. Depuis que Bonnie et Caroline n'étaient plus dans le manoir. Il manquait des présences féminines pensait la blonde.

-"D'accord" dit Bonnie, elle penserait plus à ce qu'elle allait dire à Klaus mais elle ne voulait pas rester avec Kol..

-"Super je viens avec vous" dit Kol

'_Non,non,non' _pensa Bonnie

-"Non je ne veux pas que tu viennes" répliqua Bonnie aprèes avoir pensé au non et encore le penser après avoir parlé à Kol..

-"Tu as peur que je te tripotes dans le noir?" demanda Kol " franchement tu as raison" ne rassura pas le vampire. Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

-"N'oses pas te pointer Kol, c'est entre fille" prévient Rebekah.

-"Tu n'es pas marrante Bekah" rétorqua Kol.

Les trois filles partirent du manoir laissant Kol tout seul qui décida de regarder les fameux Twilight dont tout le monde parlait. Rebekah en était folle. Il fallait profiter que personne n'était là pour qu'il puisse regarder cela. Comme ça il laisserait Rebekah Bonnie et Caroline allaient à leur cinoche. N'empêche il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur était dans les bonnes grâces de Bonnie aussi vite et qu'elles agissaient à trois comme des amies de longue date.

Enfin bref, il était proche du but avec Bonnie. Sa sorcière avait répondu au baiser et rougissait mais le plus gratifiant était d'entendre les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Il se félicitait lui même car d'habitude il contraignait les jolies filles, il n'avait dû le faire qu'une fois ! D'habitude, il n'aurait jamais laissé personne lui répondre comme Bonnie le faisait au contraire, il l'aurait étripé ou tuer sans réfléchir. Elle avait de la chance d'être toujours envie. Dès le départ elle l'avait captivé et il s'était dit qu'il devait l'avoir et ce que Kol voulait, Kol l'avait. Bonnie n'était pas une exception. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que maintenant, il ne faisait plus ça pour dire de gagner un défi mais il faisait ça car il était attiré par elle et ressentait des choses. Elle n'allait donc pas lui échapper.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 11 finit. Les choses s'accélèrent pour tout le monde. Elena prends vraiment conscience de son erreur mais elle n'est pas prête de revenir à Mystic Falls. Je vous laisse mettre une review pour voir votre avis. J'ai coupé le chapitre 13 en deux car il était trop long, il y'a donc en tout 14 chapitres :-)

A la prochaine et bonne journée ou soirée.

Bisous.


	12. Chapter 12

**CamCam :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas Kol n'est pas du genre patient et dans ce chapitre il va peut-être encore perdre son sang froid.

**Nanak :** Merci pour ta review, Damon, Stefan et Elena ne seront plus présent physiquement dans cette histoire. Juste mentionné lol, je savais qu'ils allaient énerver beaucoup de monde.

**Johanne **Pas grave pour ta longue review car je les adore (^-^) Merci beaucoup d'avoir donné ton opinion 'grande glue'.

**Lexiesomerhal **: Merci pour ton commentaire la Miss :-) Je vais peut-être faire une suite pour cette histoire avec que le Kennett et un peu de Klaroline comme quoi Bonnie quitte Kol à cause de leur relation qui bat de l'aile mais Kol n'est pas d'accord. Un truc de ce genre.

**M :** Merci pour les deux commentaires et tu supposes bien pour le talisman, tu le verras peut-être dans ce chapitre, dans l'avant dernier ou le dernier lol. Suspens. Oui j'ai commencé la fiction sur le Bamon et je l'ai terminé hé hé. Je poste dès que le Kennett est finit et que je retrouve ma clé USB pour que je le transfère sur l'ordi à mon père et que Microsoft office corrige les fautes d'inattention.

**SweetyK :** Merci pour le commentaire, je suis contente que le baiser Kennett ou Konnie te plaise, j'espère que les prochains chapitre te plairont.

**Saina126 :** Ce n'est pas grave la longueur du commentaire, le principa c'est que tu as commenté pour dire que tu as bien aimé. Ca me fat plaisir :-)

**Shrazade :** Merci pour le commentaire un constructif et assez ironique avec les simleys et le « j'oserais ». Je me suis sentie un peu agressé en lisant le commentaire surtout le début avec 'Je n'aime pas ton histoire'. Il est vrai qu'il y'a des phrases assez lourdes mais je ne pense pas trop que ma manière d'écrire soit enfantine (ce n'est pas ce que dit mon professeur de français à chaque fois qu'il demande de rendre ces stupides devoirs fantastique, à chaque trimestre pour les volontaires) Après je comprends que tu n'aimes pas mon style d'écriture et que l'histoire ne te plaise pas car elle ne va pas dans le sens que tu voudrais mais dans le mien. Mes démarrages sont toujours long et il y'a plus de suspens après. Pour les personnages et leur contexte je trouve que je suis assez proche de leur caractère sauf peut-être la précieuse, douce et gentille Elena qui n'aurait jamais abandonné ses amies. Peut-être que c'est ce qui te rebutes le plus ? Enfin bref, peut-être que c'était bien un commentaire constructif et non pour me casser mais il aurait plus fallu des conseils peut-être et moins d'ironie. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire trois chapitres. Désolé si je me trompe mais il fallait que je te le dis et j'écris toujours ce que je pense. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas comme moi je ne t'en veux pas, tu es honnête au moins.

**Salom :** Merci pour le commentaire et d'un peu me rassurer, j'espère que le chapitre là va te plaire.

**Sphiatina **: Merci pour le commentaire, la suite est postée ce dimanche-ci.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 12**

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus et Elijah étaient de retour à leur manoir. Klaus était furieux de son voyage en Roumanie qui s'avérait être un échec.

-"Enfin rentré" dit Kol en rejoignant ses frères.

-"Super, on va pouvoir discuter de ton petit séjour en Roumanie" se fit entendre une voix à l'entrée. Klaus se retourna pour voir Bonnie, Caroline et sa sœur.

-"Il n'y'a rien à dire à part que le talisman ne fonctionne pas sur elle. Il est tard, rentrez chez vous" répliqua Klaus.

-"Comment tu savais qu'elle était là-bas?" demanda Bonnie s'approchant de l'hybride.

-"Mes hybrides" répondit Klaus. "Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la question que tu veux me poser" devina Klaus en ayant un demi-sourire et en s'approchant de Bonnie. "Tu veux savoir si elle à dit quelque chose te concernant avec Caroline" rajouta l'hybride. Bonnie regardait Klaus dans les yeux et fit un signe de tête.

-"Je veux savoir moi aussi" affirma Caroline.

Klaus sourit avant de dire "Elena est partit en Roumanie avec les frères Salvatore en ayant conscience de vous abandonner. Elle a voulu revenir vous voir mais je lui ai dit ce que vous pensez d'elle et elle est repartit avec Stefan et Damon. Il n'y'a pas eut grand chose à vrai dire. Je suppose que si elle tient à vous réellement elle reviendra ici d'ici peu. Mais son amour pour Stefan et Damon sont trop fort et ils ne me font pas trop confiance" expliqua Klaus rapidement.

Bonnie et Caroline ne dirent rien. Elena n'avait même pas demandé comment elles allaient, même pas un mot d'excuse. Le visage de Bonnie se décomposa et celui de Caroline aussi. Elles ne représentaient pas grand chose pour Elena alors.

-"Elena est très triste de vous avoir abandonné mais les Salvatore seront toujours premier dans son cœur." expliqua mieux Elijah voyant le visage blême de chaque fille. Bonnie se sentait une fois de plus triste et trahie. Elena fichait en l'air 14 ans d'amitié pour deux vampires. Cela faisait mal. Elle avait besoin de retourner chez elle et de dormir pour pleurer toute la nuit et demain oublier complètement. Pour tourner la page 'Elena' définitivement.

-"Je rentre, Caroline?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Euh je vais rester ici encore un peu" dit la blonde. Bonnie la regardait mais lâcha l'affaire, elle tourna le dos et partit. Kol la suivit.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Bonnie en le remarquant.

-"Je te ramène chez toi, tu n'as pas de voiture" répliqua en souriant Kol. Bonnie ne dit rien mais fit un signe de tête. Kol fut surprit, d'habitude elle aurait rejeté l'offre en répliquant mais là, elle avait accepté sans discuter. C'était une première.

Pendant toute la durée du trajet, Bonnie n'avait rien dit et regardait par la fenêtre, elle avait les sourcils froncés et mordait ses lèvres. Kol ne fit rien pour l'énerver car il se doutait qu'elle était très affectée. Une fois devant chez elle, Bonnie sortit de la voiture en murmurant un merci à Kol. A l'intérieur de chez elle, elle s'installa dans son canapé et mit sa série télévisé préféré. Elle fut rejoint vite par Kol qui vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-"Tu ferais mieux de partir" murmura Bonnie n'ayant pas le cœur à commencer une dispute avec l'originel.

-"Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie pour te remonter le moral" dit Kol en mettant un bras au dessus du canapé, près de Bonnie.

-"C'est pour cela que je regarde ma série préféré" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Et qu'un merveilleux jeune homme est à côté de toi" ajouta Kol en bougeant les sourcils et en souriant avec charme.

-"Un Viel homme de plus de 1000 ans" dit Bonnie. Kol fronça les sourcils.

-"Je suis plutôt bien conservé pour un homme de 1000 ans" répliqua Kol. Sans savoir pourquoi Bonnie se mit à rire. C'était probablement la fatigue, la tristesse mais elle rigolait. Kol souriait en entendant ce son, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait le rire de Bonnie. Quand Bonnie arrêta de rire, elle souriait en pensant que ce fou rire était le bienvenu à ce moment. Merci Kol.

-"Vu que j'ai réussit à te faire rire, je peux rester ici et regarder la série avec toi?" demanda Kol suppliant mais gardant son sourire. Bonnie le détaillait.

-"C'est ton jour de chance car je t'autorise à rester si tu n'ouvres plus ta bouche et que tu ne tentes rien de gênant" dit Bonnie. Kol souriait encore et fit un signe de tête. Il leva le doigt et Bonnie le regarda.

-"Si je peux me permettre ce n'est pas mon jour de chance mais ma nuit de chance" argumenta le vampire.

-"Kol" prévient Bonnie.

-"Je me tais" dit le vampire en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé. Sa main vient intentionnellement sur les épaules de Bonnie qui lui donna un regard désapprobateur. "Désolé" dit vite fait le vampire en souriant. Bonnie plongea son attention dans sa série pendant que Kol arborait un sourire conspirateur. Il venait de faire un grand pas vers Bonnie et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. On n'était loin du jour où cette furie l'ignorait. Il s'approchait de son but mais cela n'allait pas encore assez vite.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline était restée dans le manoir des Mikaelson pour parler à Klaus. Elle avait bien réfléchit depuis plusieurs jour et surtout depuis leur dernier rendez-vous et elle était venu à une conclusion : elle voulait vraiment être avec lui. C'était bizarre et pas très logique, vu tous ce qui c'est passé mais elle le voulait vraiment. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui quand elle était chez elle. Elle aimait la façon dont il disait 'ma belle' 'ma douce' ou encore 'love". Il avait tué, il manipulait mais quand il était avec elle, il était doux et prévenant. Elle avait l'impression d'être précieuse pour lui et ce sentiment lui donnait de la valeur, de l'importance. Elle aimait aussi le voir, sa tête et son sourire.

-"Tu veux quelque chose _Love_ ?" demanda Klaus à Caroline. Elijah et Rebekah s'en allèrent de la pièce. Caroline rougissait et s'approcha de Klaus.

-"Je veux seulement te dire que...enfin c'est difficile à dire mais ...en fait c'est que...Bien..." Caroline avait conscience d'être une idiote en ce moment et dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche elle ne se sentait plus très sûre mais maintenant elle était lancée et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. "Je veux que..."

-"Tu veux quoi _ma douce_?" demanda Klaus souriant, amusé par Caroline. La blonde le voyait et souffla d'exaspération. Elle s'approcha de Klaus et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce baiser et essayait de lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. De la façon dont Klaus répondait, elle pouvait dire qu'il appréciait ce moment. Il approfondit le baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres de la blonde avec sa langue. Une fois que leur langue se rencontrèrent Caroline gémit. Ce petit son rendait Klaus dingue et il plaqua d'un mouvement rapide la belle blonde contre le mur. Il délaissa la bouche de Caroline qui grogna de frustration mais elle gémit de nouveau quand Klaus donnait des petits baisers à son cou. En un coup de vent, Klaus et Caroline n'étaient plus dans le salon mais dans la chambre de Klaus. L'hybride se recula de Caroline pour voir sa réaction mais il fut ravi de voir un petit sourire et de la voir le plaquer contre la porte de sa propre chambre et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Klaus inversa les positions et s'appuya fort contre le corps de Caroline. La blonde écarta les jambes avant de les entourer autour de la taille de Klaus. L'hybride accueilli ce geste avec gratitude. Caroline n'aurait jamais pensée que cela aille aussi loin ce soir mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle n'était que désir et passion pour l'hybride qui l'a rendait folle. Leur petite session ne s'arrêta pas là mais s'intensifia dans le grand lit de Klaus. Caroline était aux anges et réussit à dire après leur grand moment :

-"Je t'aime bien"

-"Tu m'aime bien?" demanda Klaus caressant le dos nu de Caroline avec deux doigts. Caroline fit un signe de tête et rougit. "Ce n'est pas assez pour moi, Love. Je veux que tu m'aime tout court" expliqua l'hybride.

-"On a de la chance, nous avons tout les deux l'éternité" répliqua Caroline en donnant un léger baiser sur le front de Klaus.

-"Exactement" répondit Klaus avant de se mettre au dessus de Caroline et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie rigolait à cœur joie à cause de Kol. Toute la soirée, il n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions sur la série et de donner son avis. Bonnie avait dû lui dire ce qu'était un I-pad et comment s'en servir. Kol n'avait pas sourit quand Bonnie s'était moqué de lui quand il ne savait pas utiliser le fameux i-pad. Il avait cherché les boutons partout.

-"Tu sais que cette soirée j'ai réussis à te faire rire plusieurs fois »fit remarquer Kol en redonnant l'i-pad à Bonnie.

-"Oui je sais et c'est surprenant. C'est la fatigue et les nerfs" répondit Bonnie en mangeant son pop-corn qu'elle avait préparé avec Kol qui ne savait pas comment en faire.

-"Ne te trouves pas des excuses mademoiselle Bennett" dit Kol en mettant son doigt pour la menacer en plaisantant. La jeune sorcière tapa le doigt de Kol.

-"C'est la vérité ce que je dis" rétorqua Bonnie souriante.

Kol s'approcha du visage de Bonnie qui bien sûr se mit à rougir en sentant le souffle de Kol lui chatouiller le visage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres et d'entendre son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine.

-"Non c'est un mensonge, Bonnie" murmura Kol en regardant les lèvres de la sorcière. Bonnie ferma les yeux et repensa au baiser échangé de plus tôt, la sorcière ouvrit ses yeux et se leva du canapé rapidement, laissant Kol reprendre son équilibre.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prends?" s'énerva Kol.

Bonnie tourna vivement sa tête vers lui et posa une main sur son propre front. "Il me prend qu'il est hors de question que la scène de tout à l'heure se reproduise" expliqua Bonnie. Kol se leva du canapé pour se mettre en face de Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Kol "Il me semblait que tu avais apprécié pourtant vu que tu as répondu à un moment" fit remarquer Kol en ayant un sourire satisfait que Bonnie voulait lui enlever de ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre car il y'avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. "Ton silence veut tout dire Bonnie." dit Kol en s'approchant un peu plus de Bonnie qui regardait le sol.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi" ordonna Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Kol en reprenant un grand pas vers Bonnie qui ce coup-ci se reculait de trois pas.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu me touches" répondit Bonnie, son cœur faisant une course folle.

-"Tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule. Tu renies que tu ressens un petit quelque chose pour moi" expliqua Kol avançant vers Bonnie qui ne pouvait plus reculer car son dos était pressé contre le mur.

-"Je ne ressens rien pour toi à part du mépris" répliqua Bonnie peu sûre d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang?

Kol caressa la joue de Bonnie qui frissonnait un peu à ce contact. "C'était peut-être vraie avant mais depuis que tu as quitté le manoir, cela à changé"

-"Non" répliqua faiblement Bonnie. "Je déteste toi et ta famille"

-"Faux, sinon tu ne traînerais pas avec Rebekah, tu ne laisserais pas Caroline être avec Klaus, tu ne me laisserais pas t'approcher comme ça et te parler comme ça. Je crois que tes idées sur nous sont confuses" expliqua Kol pour Bonnie. Le souffle du vampire était proche et chatouillait la peau du visage de la sorcière.

Bonnie dès le départ avait reconnu que c'était une honte d'être aussi beau mais d'être un vampire, depuis plusieurs jours elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kol et son sourire suffisant, du fait qu'il l'avait sauvé alors qu'il n'était pas obligé mais cela n'expliquait pas son comportement de maintenant, c'est-à-dire celui d'une fille qui était attiré par lui. Il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses non plus ! Toujours à vouloir flirter avec elle et à la toucher. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'en si peu de temps elle commençait à fondre pour lui? Elle devenait folle comme Caroline encore une fois.

-"Pars d'ici !" ordonna Bonnie.

Le visage de Kol se durci mais le vampire ne se laissa pas démonter. Il posa ses lèvres sur Bonnie qui resta interdite. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tout seul. Bientôt, elle ferma les yeux et répondit aux baiser. Kol ne fit pas l'erreur de sourire comme l'autre fois. Il taquina les lèvres de Bonnie pour qu'elle entrouvre ses magnifiques lèvres mais rien n'y faisait. Kol enlaça donc Bonnie et la colla à son corps.

-'_Il est musclé'_ pensa Bonnie.

Les mains du vampire descendirent plus bas et d'un seul coup il pinça une fesse de Bonnie qui cria. Kol profita de ce moment pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Bonnie qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Leur langue se combattait en duel pour la dominance mais Kol l'emportait. Doucement, Kol se retira de la bouche de Bonnie pour embrasser le front, la joue et le cou de Bonnie. Soudain, Kol fut propulsé loin de Bonnie et contre le mur d'en face. Bonnie se tenait là et se donna une gifle mentalement. Pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé? Pourquoi elle avait aimé ceci? Pourquoi ses lèvres brûlaient? Pourquoi elle ressentait des choses? Pourquoi, pourquoi et encore pourquoi?

Kol se releva énervé, son regard était noir. Il n'aimait pas le rejet surtout quand il était injustifié.

-"Je ne t'ai pas forcé à m'embrasser en retour Bonnie. Admet le fait que tu commences à m'apprécier et que tu ressens des choses. Je suis conscient que tu as du mal à l'encaisser car tu me détestais au début mais maintenant après tout ce qu'il c'est passé, il serait le temps que tu t'admettes que tu ne me détestes pas, ainsi que ma famille. Au contraire, je crois que tu t'aperçois de certaines choses pour chacun d'entre nous. Le premier dans cet histoire c'est moi, car je t'attire." expliqua froidement et durement Kol "Doucement mais sûrement mes flirts, mes compliments te charment et te touchent. Arrête de faire comme si tu en es immunisé."

-"Je ne peux pas m'attacher à toi" cria Bonnie "même si tu es mignon, que tu m'as sauvé, défendu. Tu restes un monstre qui as fait des choses abominables" hurla Bonnie.

-"Alors c'est ça ! Il me semble que j'ai été claire avec toi quand nous avons tué ce sorcier. Je suis un vampire..." Kol n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Bonnie le coupa.

-"Je veux que tu pars tout de suite "ordonna Bonnie.

-"Je pars mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper de moi. Car je ne te lâcherais pas et je n'abandonnerais pas et je suis sûre que tu viendras même à moi. Il y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas comme ton cœur qui bat, tes rougissement et quand tu réponds à mes baisers." dit Kol froidement s'approchant de Bonnie et la regardant durement "A l' avenir, ne recommences plus à utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi" rajouta t-il en partant en un clin d'œil. Cette menace ne faisait pas peur à Bonnie qui souffla.

La sorcière ne voulait plus réfléchir, elle ne se comprenait même plus. Soudain les mots de Caroline résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_"Moi non plus je ne me comprend plus". _

Bonnie baissa la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller chez Klaus, comme ceci elle n'aurait pas pu les voir en famille et les voir agir en humain, comme des humains. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de partir avec Rebekah et de l'inviter par la suite. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Kol dire à sa mère qu'il était un vampire de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir cela car maintenant elle avait du mal à les détester. Elle flanchait, elle commençait à bien aimer la compagnie de Kol. La preuve pour ce soir. Il l'avait fait rire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui dès qu'elle avait quitté le manoir. C'était sa faute car il flirtait avec elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tomber peu à peu dans son piège. Elle était coincée. Elle n'avait rien venu venir. Elle voulait que sa haine pour lui reprenne le dessus sur l'attirance qu'elle ressentait depuis le début pour être franche.

Bonnie prit un grand bol d'air avant de prendre les clés de sa voiture et de sortir de chez elle. Elle avait besoin de faire une petite balade.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline et Klaus étaient encore dans le lit de ce dernier quand ils entendirent des grands claquements.

-"C'est quoi?" demanda la blonde.

-"C'est Kol qui est rentré et qui claque toute les portes." répondit Klaus.

-"Pourquoi il fait ça?" demanda Caroline.

-"Bonnie à dut le contrarier" proposa Klaus en donnant un léger baiser à sa douce.

-"Oh, je vais lui téléphoner voir si elle va bien" mentit Caroline en se levant du lit et en remettant ses vêtements. Klaus fit un signe de tête. Caroline sortit de la chambre de ce dernier et se promenait dans les couloirs en composant le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Elle voulait parler de Klaus. Au bout du second son, son amie décrocha.

-"Caroline sa va?" demanda Bonnie déjà en alerte.

-"Oui sa va bien, très bien même" répondit Caroline en ayant un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres. Son sourire s'évapora quand elle entendit de la musique. "Tu es dans ta chambre?" demanda la blonde.

-"Non je suis en voiture" répondit Bonnie "ne t'inquiètes pas je suis en kit main libre" rassura tout de suite la sorcière.

-"Tant mieux."

-"Tu veux me parler de quoi?" demanda Bonnie.

-"De Klaus" répondit Caroline en mordant sa lèvre.

-"Je t'écoute"

-"Voilà, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais bien. Je sais que tu vas me dire que je suis folle, que je mérite mieux que ce psychopathe mais je m'en fiche Bonnie. Je veux être avec lui mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié" avoua franchement Caroline. Sur l'autre bout du fil il y'avait un énorme silence. Caroline commença à s'inquiéter et allait raccrocher mais Bonnie reprit la parole.

-"Tant mieux si tu es heureuse avec lui Caroline." répondit Bonnie franchement.

-"C'est vrai?" demanda Caroline confuse.

-"Oui" confirma Bonnie.

-"Pourquoi ce revirement soudain?" demanda Caroline heureuse d'apprendre que Bonnie n'allait pas lui faire la tête.

-"Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose quand nous étions au manoir de Klaus, il y'a eut beaucoup de menace mais on a su s'entendre. J'ai aussi vu ce que tu voyais en eux. C'est-à-dire une famille qui faisait tout pour être ensemble et une fraternité forte malgré les hauts et les bas. Et, ils m'ont sauvé, surtout Kol. J'ai comprit aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas choisit de devenir comme ceci. J'ai compris beaucoup de chose et quand je pense à chacun d'eux je n'arrive plus à les haïr et à les détester. Rebekah est une personne gentille et elle a besoin d'avoir des amies. Elijah est le plus honnête et maintenant que sa famille lui ai revenu, il est enfin tranquille avec lui même. Klaus ne voulait pas être seul et c'est compréhensible d'un point de vue et Kol n'est pas mauvais et je sais qu'au fond il n'aime pas être vampire, il est marrant quelque fois et même charmant" entendit Caroline.

-"Allô, Bonnie Bennett. Suis-je vraiment en train de parler à Bonnie?" demanda Caroline.

-"Oui c'est moi idiote" répliqua Bonnie.

-"On dirait que Kol semble avoir réussit à te faire succomber à son charme" dit Caroline.

-"Pour te dire la vérité, je ressens des choses depuis qu'on est partit. Il me hante et à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois son stupide sourire suffisant me narguer. Pourtant dans le manoir je le détestais vraiment. Pourquoi maintenant je semble être attiré par ce crétin?" dit Bonnie. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler honnêtement avec Caroline.

-"Je crois que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Kol dans le manoir et quand tu es partit chercher la gemme. Tu étais sur le mode de pensée 'je ne dois pas ressentir de la sympathie pour eux' et donc tu te disais de le détester. Maintenant, c'est différent et il semble que le mur de protection contre Kol et ses charmes tombe et que maintenant tu le vois comme quelqu'un de mieux. Et faut avouer qu'il est canon et mignon"

-"Et entreprenant et chiant. Je n'irais jamais avec. Tu te rends compte que je disais qu'il fallait que tu résiste pour ne pas aller avec Klaus et regarde-moi ! Cela fait deux semaines que je connais Kol et il chamboule ma vie." conclu Bonnie. Caroline disait la vérité mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas être avec un vampire et surtout Kol. Sa morale lui interdisait et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a draguait qu'il allait gagner.

-"On ne dit jamais, jamais" rétorqua Caroline joyeusement.

-"Il est fou"

-"Oui, Kol est fou c'est sûr" dit Caroline.

-"Non pas lui, enfin si mais là une voiture me colle au cul" expliqua Bonnie.

-"Accélère un peu alors"

-"Mais c'est un malade ce mec" dit Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?" demanda Caroline un peu effrayé.

-"Il me double et pousse ma voiture sur le côté" cria Bonnie.

-"Freine brutalement" conseilla Caroline.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" entendit Caroline suivit des froissements de tôle et d'un klaxon.

-"Bonnie, tu vas bien. Bonnie est-ce que sa va? Bonnie, Bonnie" cria Caroline dans le manoir. Tout de suite Kol était à côté de Caroline.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Caroline.

-"Je suis là depuis le début en écoutant votre conversation intéressante. Je veux m'assurer que Bonnie va bien." dit Kol avant d'appeler le prénom de Bonnie qui ne répondait pas. Caroline regardait Kol les yeux en grand.

-"Elle ne répond pas il faut la chercher" cria Caroline. Ayant entendu le vacarme, Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah étaient à présent près de Caroline.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Rebekah.

-"Bonnie a eut un accident de voiture, elle ne répond pas" expliqua Caroline.

-"Partons à sa recherche" dit Elijah obtenant des signes de tête de Rebekah et Klaus.

-"Où est Kol?" demanda Rebekah.

-"Déjà partit à sa recherche." répondit Elijah.

Vite, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus et Caroline partirent à la recherche de Bonnie et de sa voiture. Kol découvrit l'endroit de l'accident 20 minutes plus tard grâce aux gyrophares du camion de pompier. Il se dirigea vite vers le lieu de l'accident, Klaus et les autres arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

-"Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible ! ' dit Caroline en mettant une main sur sa bouche et en commençant à pleurer. Sur le ravin se trouvait la voiture de Bonnie complètement retourné. Les pompiers essayaient de sortir Bonnie de là mais ils n'y arrivaient pas. Kol s'approcha d'eux.

-"Reculez, vous ne voyez pas qu'on essaie de faire notre boulot?" demanda la capitaine. Kol le prit par la gorge et le regarda dans les yeux.

-"Vous allez donner l'ordre à vous collègue de me laisser faire et sans discussion"

-"Hey, laissez faire ce jeune homme" ordonna le capitaine de pompier sous le regard sidéré des jeunes pompiers "c'est un ordre" rajouta t-il fermement. Les jeunes pompiers laissèrent la place à Kol. Caroline était dans les bras de Klaus en pleurant comme une madeleine.

Kol n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il prit la porte de la voiture d'une main et l'a mit de côté. Il s'agenouilla pour voir Bonnie qui perdait du sang et était inconsciente. Il prit la ceinture et l'arracha aussi facilement qu'une feuille de papier. Il prit délicatement Bonnie et la sortit de là. Le vampire se releva et les urgences lui prirent Bonnie des bras pour la mettre sur le brancard.

-"Elle est encore en vie, il y'a un faible pouls nous devons la maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'hôpital." dit un médecin. De suite on mit Bonnie dans le camion d'urgence qui partit aussi vite.

Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah contraignaient les jeunes sapeurs pompiers d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu.

-"On aurait du lui donner de notre sang" dit Elijah.

-"Non, si elle meurt elle n'acceptera pas d'être un vampire et se suicidera" répliqua Caroline.

-"Mais elle risque d'y passer si on ne fait rien" cria Kol.

-"Allons vite à l'hôpital" dit Caroline courant vers le bâtiment en question. Les autres suivirent la blonde en la rattrapant facilement. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en même temps que le camion. Le brancard sur lequel était Bonnie sortit immédiatement du camion pour être dirigé en premier soin. Caroline suivait le brancard tout en parlant à Bonnie qui avait le visage couvert d'éraflure à cause du pare-brise qui était éclaté en mille-morceaux. Un bout de verre était enfoncé dans son épaule.

-"Bonnie tu vas t'en sortir, tu es une battante et ce n'est pas un simple accident de voiture qui va avoir raison de toi" pleura Caroline.

-"Reculer" ordonna un infirmier.

Caroline fit comme on le lui dit et se recula. Kol, Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah la rejoignirent.

-"On va lui donner notre sang" dit Rebekah.

-"Non, elle va s'en sortir sans" ordonna Caroline. Kol s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant.

-"Tu as intérêt d'avoir raison ou je ne donne pas chère de ta vie" Après cette menace il partit, il allait faire une petite enquête sur celui qui avait causé ceci. Car d'après ce qu'il avait entendu au téléphone, ce n'était pas un simple accident. Quelqu'un avait poussé la voiture de Bonnie dans le ravin et intentionnellement. La recherche ne fut pas longue. Au contraire, Kol retrouva facilement l'auteur de l'accident. Il était dans sa voiture près d'un champ et à trois kilomètres de l'accident. Il y'avait sur le côté de la voiture une grosse éraflure et à l'intérieur un homme. Kol sourit avant d'arracher la porte du côté conducteur. L'homme hurla de peur et regardait Kol comme s'il était superman.

-"Vous êtes qui?" demanda l'homme. Kol ne répondit pas mais prit l'homme par la gorge et le sortit de la voiture. Il le levait et l'homme balançait ses pieds dans le vide.

-"As-tu provoqué l'accident exprès?" demanda Kol en contraignant l'homme.

-"Oui, je voulais lui faire peur" répondit l'homme."Vous êtes qui?"

-"Celui qui va te tuer" répondit Kol avant de jeter à terre l'homme et de se diriger à vitesse de vampire sur lui pour boire tout son sang. Une fois vidé, Kol asséna un coup de pied puis un autre avant de l'abandonner. Il se nettoya la bouche avant d'aller à l'hôpital pour apprendre deux heures après que l'état de Bonnie était stable mais qu'elle était tombée dans un coma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Avant-avant dernier chapitre terminé. Il n'en reste plus que deux. Quel est votre avis sur les évènements de ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de le savoir. En attendant les derniers chapitres je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée.

Bisous à tous.

xD.

**PS : Je vais vous posez une question et j'espère que vous répondrez franchement. Pensez-vous vraiment que ma manière d'écrire est enfantine et que le caractère des personnages n'est pas respecté ? Je me pose des questions après le commentaire que j'ai reçu. Peut-être que j'ai mal cerné certain personnage qui sait** !


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose d'épine :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie de lire que tu trouves l'histoire géniale ! C'est vrai que mon histoire n'est pas dramatique et que Vampire Diaries mise surtout sur ce principe là, j'ai du mal à écrire du drame (Peut-être par ce que je rigole toujours et que c'est hyper rare que j'ai le cafard lol). Après tu as raison, tous est une question de perception !

**Kloe :** Merci pour la review et d'avoir répondu franchement à ma question. C'est vrai que Bonnie est sévère et elle va s'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre. Je crois même que j'ai mit le mot sévère dans ce chapitre mais j'ai la flemme de me relire lol.

**Saarah :** Merci de me rassurer sur mon style d'écriture, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que les deux derniers chapitres aussi.

**Heleyza :** Hola ! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Voy a hacer una otra historia con Bonnie y Damon y tal vez una otra historia Kennett. J'espère que tu as compris ce que j'ai voulu dire lol.

**CamCam :** Merci pour ton commentaire et ta réponse à ma question. Je ne sais pas si Kol va lui parler pendant qu'elle est dans le coma (enfin si je sais s'il va le faire ou non) Je sais je te torture lol. Je suis contente que tu aies adoré le Kennett. Voici donc, l'avant dernier chapitre (qui peut être considéré comme une première fin)

**M :** Je vais bien merci (^-^) Je suis contente que ton idée d'OS que j'ai écrit t'as plu ^^ et ainsi qu'aux autres. Merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre 12 merveilleux. J'espère que celui-ci va être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Ve :** Merci, c'est gentil de donner ton avis sur mon style d'écriture et d'avoir du coup répondu à ma question. J'espère bien que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Nanak :** Merci pour le message et ton commentaire :-) Ton cœur balance entre le Kennett et le Bamon à cause de moi lol, je dois t'avouer que Kol gagne du terrain dans mon petit couer. Les actions de Damon dans la saison 3 m'ont dégouté et je trouve qu'il se ramolli. Heureusement, les fics sont là lol. D'ailleurs je vais commenter le chapitre 3 et ta nouvelle histoire.

**Johanne :** Un Bamon qui va bientôt arriver et j'en écris un autre car j'au eut une idée lol. Quelqu'un doit me faire arrêter d'écrire sinon je ais polluer lol. Merci beuacoup pour ton commentaire 'grande glue' xp

**Loubna :** Oui le principal c'est que tu es là maintenant lol. Ne t'en fais pas les examens sont plus important. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et t'inquiètes tout n'est pas perdu, je t'avouerais que les Math ce n'était pas mon fort l'année dernière en ES, heureusement que mon prof ne m'a pas laissé tomber et grâce à lui j'ai eut 14 au Bac. (Merci ).

**Saina126 :** Thank you pour le commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir de ta part.

**Salom :** Sympa le mot que tu as inventé lol et merci pour le commentaire, tu vas savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre -) Bisouxeuuhh (J'espère qu'il y'a pas des droits d'auteur XD)

**HopeLoveGlory :** Merci pour les reviews (^-^) ainsi que les compliments. Tu as raison en disant que c'est dur de respecter le caractère des personnages, en fait je trouve que c'est le plus difficile à faire quand on écrit une histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, le gars à juste fait ça car en premier c'est un con et en deuxième, il a voulu faire peur à Bonnie. Il n'a pas voulu que sa aille aussi loin mais voilà… Dommage pour lui, Kol l'a retrouvé et BAM … plus d'automobiliste con lol.

**Bonnielovers :** Merci pour le commentaire en espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi.

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne lecture. Ce chapitre peut-être considéré comme la fin mais il y'en a un dernier qui sera un épilogue. **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 13**

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bonnie était dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être décrit comme un lieu car tout était blanc. Il n'y'avait rien. Elle était elle-même habillé d'une tenue blanche. Comme si elle était à l'hôpital. Soudain, le lieu se transforma pour se retrouver dans une forêt. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'elle se voyait avec Kol et Klaus. Elle vit deux flèches arriver sur son propre corps et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier pour elle. Cela ne servait à rien mais elle vit Kol arrêter les deux flèches._

_Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se voyait revivre la journée avec Klaus et Kol le jour de la chasse à la gemme. Elle avait l'impression d'être un fantôme et revoir les choses qu'elle avait faite. Bonnie continua de regarder la scène et écoutait attentivement ce que Klaus, Kol et elle disaient._

_"Le moment de l'explosion" dit Bonnie en se voyant donner un coup de pied à une branche et deux secondes suivante se faire plaquer par terre par Kol qui était au-dessus d'elle et Klaus en dessous. En revoyant cette scène Bonnie ne put contrôler son rougissement. _

_La scène suivante où elle tombait sous un sol qui s'affaissait était étrange à revoir à cause de Klaus et Kol la sauvant une fois de plus. La sorcière, se trouvait à présent à se regarder dans l'eau avec les chaînes qui s'agrippaient autour de ses chevilles. _

_-"Ce n'est pas vrai, bordel ! Je vais devoir me mouiller "_

_entendit Bonnie de la bouche de Kol. Cela, elle ne l'avait pas entendu quand les chaînes l'avaient traîné dans les profondeurs du lac. Bonnie, spectatrice de cette scène vit Kol se jeter à l'eau et la sauver. _

_Tout à coup, le lieu redevint blanc avant de changer à nouveau pour se trouver devant le manoir des Mikaelson qui était entouré d'immenses flammes. Elle se voyait en train d'admirer les flammes et de ne pas faire attention aux vampires et aux loups présent la regardant d'un air mauvais. _

_-"Attention, moi !" crii une fois de plus Bonnie à elle-même. Encore une fois, cela ne servait à rien car personne ne pouvait la voir et l'entendre. Où était-elle et pourquoi voyait-elle ces moments précis? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle allait bien le découvrir. _

_De nouveau dans sa contemplation de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, elle se vit utiliser ses pouvoirs pour envoyer dans les flammes un vampire et se voir fermer les yeux. Elle vit ensuite Rebekah et Kol la sauver du vampire et du loup et Caroline s'approcher d'elle pour lui demander si elle allait bien. _

_La scène se désintégra subitement pour laisser Bonnie quelques seconde dans le lieu tout blanc avant de changer de forme pour faire apparaître la boutique de vêtement ainsi que Rebekah, Caroline et elle. Bonnie regardait avec attention et écoutait chaque mot de Rebekah, elle se voyait sourire, rire avec les deux blondes. _

_"C'était un moment agréable" se dit Bonnie en continuant de regarder la scène sous ses yeux mais maintenant au magasin de chaussures et juste après le moment manucure entre filles aussi avec la présence de Rebekah et la séance cinéma. _

_-"Comme si nous étions des amies d'assez longue date" remarqua Bonnie en revoyant toutes ses scènes représentant les moments passés avec la blonde originel. _

_Le paysage redevint blanc avant de montrer à Bonnie les moments où tout le monde mangeaient à table pour le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. Les moments de plaisanterie entre Rebekah et Kol, l'intervention d'Elijah pour calmer ses frères et sa sœur. La scène rechangea de décor pour que Bonnie voit de ses propres yeux Kol en donnant un léger coup de pied à sa mère pour sauver sa sœur de la potion qu'Ester voulait lui faire boire._

_-"Ils s'aiment et se protègent tous" remarqua Bonnie en regardant la scène sous ses yeux. Elle avait remarqué leur volonté d'être une famille mais c'est en revoyant tout ceci qu'elle se rendait vraiment compte de leurs liens. _

_Comme Bonnie s'en doutait, la scène s'évapora pour se changer en une autre scène. Elle était à présent en face de Klaus qui avait tapé à sa porte. Enfin, elle regardait la scène où elle était en face de Klaus. Il était en train de la remercier à sa manière. Il l'a remerciait quand même. Le décor se changea en montrant Klaus et Elijah lui faire un signe de tête de remerciement juste après que Rebekah l'avait remerciait. C'était la scène ou Ester était à terre, le collier au cou. Le décor changea pour mener Bonnie dans la cuisine des Mikaelson, elle se voyait avec Klaus qui lui dit un merci rapidement. Cette scène la fit sourire. La scène s'effaça peu à peu en devenant de plus en plus flou quand Bonnie se retrouva dans le lieu tout blanc. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes pour voir une scène apparaître mais rien ne vint._

_-"Plus rien?" se demanda la sorcière_

_Elle n'eut aucune réponse à sa question et attendit encore un instant mais rien. _

_-"Que se passe t-il?" demanda à nouveau Bonnie. "Pourquoi j'ai revu toutes ces scènes?" _

_Bonnie réfléchissait depuis plus d'une heure avant de trouver une réponse qui l'effrayait. Pour elle, cela ne pouvait être que cela. _

_-"C'est pour prendre conscience que j'ai des liens avec chaque Mikaelson." dit-elle prenant conscience de chaque lien entretenu. _

_Avec Rebekah, une amitié était liée__._

_Avec Elijah, une relation sur la confiance et l'honneur. Tout les deux avaient une morale et faisaient tout pour leurs principes et convictions._

_Avec Klaus, une relation assez étroite et compliqué mais honnête. Il ne cachait pas ses intentions avec elle mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais du mal car il avait une chose en commun : Caroline. _

_Avec Kol, une relation bizarre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire exactement. L'attirance pour l'autre était un point commun chez les deux. Sauf que Kol l'exprimait et Bonnie le refoulait. Deux contraires qui s'attirent inévitablement. _

_-"J'ai un lien qui m'unit avec chaque Mikaelson, ils ne sont pas totalement des monstres. Ils veulent être une famille, ils se protègent mutuellement, ils veulent un équilibre. Je...j...Je ne les déteste pas. Je suis tros sévère avec eux ! " s'avoua Bonnie. Elle l'avait déjà dit à Caroline mais là c'était sûr et certain. Bonnie leva subitement la tête en l'air pour voir que même au dessus c'était blanc. Elle était où exactement?_

_-"Je suis morte !" s'exclama soudain Bonnie prenant enfin conscience qu'elle était vraiment en robe d'hôpital, qu'elle avait revenu des scènes de sa vie et qu'elle était coincé dans un monde ou que le blanc existé. "Ce n'est pas possible ! " dit-elle se touchant le visage. "Qu'est-qui m'est arrivé?" _

_A peine la question eut échappé ses lèvres que Bonnie se retrouva assise sur un siège assez confortable. Elle regarda à côté d'elle car il y'avait une personne assise juste à côté tenant un volant. Cette personne c'était elle. Elle était en train de conduire sa voiture et de parler grâce à son kit main libre. Bonnie se regardait en train de conduire et posa le regard sur la route. Il faisait sombre dehors. Etait-ce une scène qui c'était passé? Pourtant elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle essayait de défaire sa ceinture mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Contrairement aux autres scènes qu'elle avait vues, elle se sentait lourde, elle sentait sa respiration et son cœur battre. Dans les autres scènes qu'on lui avait fait voir, elle ne sentait pas son corps et ni un seul battement. Elle pouvait bouger librement mais là, pas un geste. Quelque chose allait se passer. Elle se regardait à nouveau en train de conduire et s'écouter parler à Caroline._

_-"On ne dit jamais, jamais" _

_Entendit Bonnie de la part de Caroline_

_-"Il est fou" _

_Avait répliqué Bonnie qui conduisait. La Bonnie assise au côté passager s'approuva elle-même en pensant qu'elle parlait de Kol._

_-"Oui, Kol est fou c'est sûr" _

_Répondit Caroline, ce qui fit sourire Bonnie mais apparemment la Bonnie qui conduisait ne souriait pas mais avait un air effrayé et scandalisé. _

_-"Non pas lui, enfin si mais là une voiture me colle au cul" _

_Bonnie ne pouvait pas bouger sa tête pour regarder en arrière, donc elle regarda le rétroviseur pour voir deux phares l'éblouir. D'après sa propre voix, il ne se passait rien de bien._

_-"Accélère un peu alors" _

_Entendit Bonnie, reconnaissant la voix un peu effrayé de Caroline. Elle commençait à paniquer et en se voyant s'était pire_

_-"Mais c'est un malade ce mec" . _

_S'entendit hurler Bonnie qui se regarda conduire les mains crispées. _

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?" _

_-"Il me double et pousse ma voiture sur le côté" _

_Dit la Bonnie qui conduisait. Bonnie regarda du coin de l'œil son double et vit une voiture à côté de celle que son double conduisait. Son cœur s'accéléra et la panique l'envahit._

_-"Freine brutalement" _

_-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" crièrent en même temps la Bonnie qui conduisait et elle-même. Elle sentit la voiture se retourner plusieurs fois et plus rien. _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" cria Bonnie en ouvrant ses yeux et en se mettant assise d'un seul coup. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait fait sursauter trois personnes. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle et pouvait voir qu'elle était dans une chambre, il y'avait une télé, des fleurs, des chocolats sur une table. Elle se touchait le visage et regardait son corps. Elle était en robe d'hôpital. Elle était donc à l'hôpital. Elle avait vraiment eut l'accident de voiture et c'était la raison de sa présence à cet hôpital. Soudain elle sentit deux bras la serrer fort.

-"Oh Bonnie, tu es enfin sortie du coma" entendit la sorcière.

-"Caroline?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Oui c'est moi, c'est moi" dit la blonde en serrant plus fort.

-"Tu vas me broyer les os" dit Bonnie " et m'étouffer"

La blonde se dégagea et s'excusa auprès de Bonnie. La deuxième personne à la prendre dans ses bras fut son père et Bonnie fut émue de le voir.

-"Oh ma petite fille, je suis si heureux que tu te réveilles enfin. J'ai eu si peur" sanglota Tom Bennett.

-"Je suis heureuse papa" répondit Bonnie en profitant de l'étreinte de son père.

-"Moi aussi je peux avoir un câlin?" demanda Matt qui se cachait derrière Tom Bennett qui se recula de sa fille. Bonnie sourit au blond et le prit dans ses bras. Matt se retira de Bonnie. Caroline pleurait encore de joie et Bonnie était émue.

-"Arrête de pleurer, Caroline. Je suis là et en vie."

-"Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'on a enduré pendant deux semaines." Dit le père de Bonnie qui leva un sourcil confus. "Oui, tu es tombé dans le coma pendant deux semaines, ma chérie. Tu comprends si nous sommes heureux et émue de te voir en vie et nous parler" expliqua Tom.

Bonnie n'en revenait pas, elle était tombée dans le coma. L'accident était donc très grave, elle aurait pu y passer.

-"Je suis désolée" s'excusa Bonnie en baissant la tête.

-"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser" dit Matt " Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle du connard qui as voulu te faire peur"

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie" dit Caroline en voyant sa meilleure amie lever un sourcil et commencer à paniquer.

-"Les visites sont terminés" prévient une infirmière qui gronda les trois personnes car ils n'avaient pas prévenu que Bonnie était éveillé. Un médecin examina Bonnie sous tous les angles pour être heureux de dire que Bonnie était bien et qu'elle n'avait plus de blessure.

-"Je peux rentrer chez moi?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Nous allons quand même vous gardez pour la nuit ici" répliqua le médecin au plus grand mécontentement de Bonnie. Tom, Matt et Caroline dirent leur au revoir à Bonnie qui se sentait d'un seul coup, seule. 10 minutes après Caroline revint.

-"Je suis trop contente que tu reviennes" dit Bonnie soulagé.

-"Je ne vais pas te laisser seule maintenant" répondit affectueusement Caroline.

-"Je suis heureuse d'être vivante et d'être sortie du coma assez tôt" dit Bonnie en sortant de son lit d'hôpital pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

-"Tu sais quand nous t'avons retrouvé, il y'avait les pompiers et l'ambulance. Kol t'a sortie de là et l'ambulance t'a amené ici. Elijah et Rebekah voulaient te donner de leur sang mais ton état était critique, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire car je sais que tu ne veux pas devenir un vampire. Kol m'a menacé si jamais tu mourais car je m'étais opposé pour qu'ils te donnent du sang. Heureusement, ta situation s'est améliorée mais tu es tombé dans le coma. Tous les soirs Kol passait pour te donner un peu de son sang, pour que tu guérisses lentement avec ma bénédiction. Je crois que sans, il l'aurait fait quand même mais le prin..." Caroline n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Bonnie la coupa.

-"Kol m'a donné de son sang?" questionna choqué Bonnie.

-"Oui, pas assez pour te faire transformer en vampire mais juste assez pour que tu regagnes des forces peu à peu" expliqua Caroline.

-"Il t'a menacé?" demanda Bonnie s'approchant de Caroline.

-"Qui l'a menacé?" demanda Klaus qui entra dans la pièce suivit de Rebekah, Elijah et Kol. Bonnie regardait tout le monde et son regard se posa plus longuement sur Kol. Il l'a regardait bizarrement.

-"Hum" dit seulement Bonnie ne savant pas quoi dire à l'intrusion de ces quatre personnes.

-"Bonnie, je suis heureux de vous voir à nouveau pleine de vie" dit Elijah en s'inclinant légèrement.

Bonnie savait qu'il était sincère et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

-"Tu es coriace pour une humaine" dit Rebekah en souriant. Bonnie lui fit un signe de tête car une fois encore elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-"Cela aurait été dommage que je meurs d'un simple accident de voiture alors que j'ai évité la noyade, l'explosion, les morsures de vampires, l'attaque des loups, de sorcier et sorcière." dit enfin Bonnie en s'asseyant de nouveau sur son lit. "D'ailleurs, je vais retrouver celui qui m'a fait ça" dit Bonnie le visage sombre. Elle pouvait voir le visage et le sourire suffisant de cet homme.

-"Pas la peine je m'en suis occupé" dit Kol. Bonnie était contente d'entendre sa voix mais moins quand elle comprit ce que Kol impliquait.

-"Tu l'as tué?" demanda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Kol à d'abord voulu savoir la vérité s'il avait fait exprès de te faire sortir de la route. L'homme à dit qu'il voulait te faire peur et Kol a soudainement eut soif" expliqua Klaus. Bonnie réfléchit un instant. C'était mal mais le gars l'avait cherché, elle a failli mourir. Bonnie fit donc un simple signe de tête, elle se mit à bailler et s'allongea.

-"Je suis fatiguée" dit-elle.

-"Tu viens de dormir non stop pendant quinze jours" dit Kol en souriant "dit plutôt que tu veux te débarrasser de nous" plaisanta le vampire. Bonnie mordit sa lèvre mais sourit.

-"Tu as découvert mon plan, je suis fichue" plaisanta la sorcière.

Caroline souleva un sourcil mais finit par sourire. Tout le monde quittait la pièce et Bonnie se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle se releva de son lit et ferma la fenêtre. Quand elle se retourna elle vit Kol, juste derrière elle et sursauta.

-"Ne fait plus ça" dit Bonnie la main sur son cœur.

-"Mais j'adore le faire" se plaignit Kol. Bonnie passa à côté de lui et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le vampire. Il le vit car un sourire suffisant naquit sur son visage. Bonnie retrouvait en cet instant, l'envie de le frapper.

-"Oui je sais, je me suis embelli depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu" se vanta Kol. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air et soupira.

-"Ta vantardise est devenu pire aussi" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Awww, tu avoues alors que je me suis embelli vu que tu as dit 'aussi'" dit Kol en tapant légèrement sur le nez de Bonnie qui rougit.

-"Arrêtes tout de suite" dit la jeune femme de couleur caramel, sentant son cœur battre à la chamade. En prime, elle pensait sur ses découvertes sur ses liens avec chaque membre de la famille Mikaleson.

-"Tu rougis, signe que je te fais toujours de l'effet" dit victorieusement Kol.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as donné de ton sang?" demanda Bonnie ignorant ce que venait de dire Kol sinon elle allait s'emmêler les pinceaux au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Kol arrêta de sourire et vient s'asseoir à côté de Bonnie.

-"C'était pas très simple à admettre pour moi mais maintenant j'en suis sûr" commença Kol sérieux et Bonnie se surprit de le voir comme ça dans un moment pareil. "Mais je t'ai donné de mon sang car je ne voulais pas que tu meurs car ..." continua Kol mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Bonnie se mettre subitement debout et de lui dire de se taire.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Kol se levant à son tour.

-"Je ne veux pas l'entendre car c'est un mensonge" dit Bonnie ignorant Kol et lui tournant le dos. Kol serra la mâchoire mais obligea Bonnie à se retourner.

-"Tu ne veux pas entendre que j'ai des sentiments pour toi car ce serait un mensonge?" demanda Kol énervé. "Pourtant je suis le plus à même de savoir si c'est un mensonge où pas. Et je peux te dire que non"

Bonnie retira son bras de la poigne de Kol avec un peu de magie. Son cœur battait trop fort à lui faire mal.

-"Non, je suis juste ton obsession du moment, que tu trouves intéressante car elle ne se laisse pas faire. Et comme tu n'as pas réussis à m'attirer vers toi et à te faire tomber sous ton charme, tu utilises cette tactique." dit Bonnie pour s'assurer de prendre elle-même un peu de distance avec Kol. Elle avait conscience d'être lunatique, elle savait qu'elle était attirée par Kol mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir une relation avec lui-même si une voix dans se tête lui disait qu'elle aimait bien Kol et qu'elle pouvait lui donner une chance.

Kol regardait Bonnie incrédule et sombrement, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer sinon il allait sauter sur elle pour la mordre tellement elle l'agaçait à cet instant. Une fois calmé, il prit la parole.

-"Certainement au début mais maintenant j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Tu te rends compte que je suis en train de te dire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi? Sais-tu que je suis loin d'être une personne qui dit çà à une fille? Car je peux te dire que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre Bonnie mais pas du tout." grogna Kol.

Bonnie sentait que c'était la vérité et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Elle baissa la tête et se mordait la langue. Kol était tout proche et la fixait sans relâche.

-"Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je sais que tu es attirée par moi et que tu as des sentiments à mon égard" enchaîna Kol en caressant la joue droite de Bonnie qui recula à ce contact. Cependant, Kol mit un bras derrière son dos et l'amena vers lui. "Ton cœur bat comme s'il venait de faire un marathon, tu rougis, tu te mords les lèvres ce qui signifie que tu es nerveuse ou que tu caches quelques chose. Je n'invente pas ça Bonnie." rajouta Kol en susurrant à son oreille. Le cœur de Bonnie était un traitre car il continuait à battre à cent à l'heure. Elle frissonnait à cause du souffle qui lui avait chatouillé l'oreille.

Pour prouver ce qu'il avançait Kol déposa un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres de Bonnie qui brûlèrent au contact de celles de Kol. Elle se sentait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier à elle-même. Elle répondait passionnément au baiser de Kol en mettant ses mains derrière son cou et en rapprochant encore plus son corps à lui. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps. Elle fut surprise quand Kol mit fin au baiser. Il portait un sourire dédaigneux et victorieux.

-"Comment tu peux nier me détester quand tu es si ardente, pire qu'un volcan au bord de l'éruption?" demanda le vampire. Bonnie baissa la tête honteuse et retenait ses larmes. Elle était furieuse envers elle-même et lui aussi pour la faire se sentir comme ceci. Elle se sentait humilié.

-"Vas-t'en" dit Bonnie la voix tremblante.

Kol serra les poings, il n'en pouvait plus d'elle et de son déni.

-"J'ai toujours ce que je veux" commença le vampire.

-"Arrête de dire ça" cria Bonnie.

-"J'ai toujours ce que je veux Bonnie, et tu peux avoir aussi ce que tu veux dans cette affaire" continua le vampire "Tu uses ma patience. Je ne vais plus me contrôler longtemps" dit le vampire froidement et partant vite de la chambre d'hôpital, laissant une Bonnie maintenant en larmes. Elle avait vraiment du mal à lui résister et elle en souffrait. Elle maudissait vraiment le jour Kol a refait surface dans le monde des vivants.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce n'est que deux jours après que Bonnie put sortir de l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas revu Kol. Klaus était venu avec Caroline la voir et Bonnie ne savait pas quoi penser. Aujourd'hui, Caroline était venue la chercher pour la fameuse sortie que Bonnie attendait.

-"Alors prête?" demanda Caroline prenant le sac de Bonnie.

-"Plus que prête" répondit Bonnie sortant de la pièce suivit de Caroline.

Une fois dans la voiture de Caroline, la blonde souriait à son amie avant de dire qu'elle l'emmenait faire du shopping et que Rebekah allait se joindre à eux plus tard.

-"Super, je mérite des nouveaux vêtements." s'extasia Bonnie, elle savait que Caroline allait lui faire passer un bon moment. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture quand Bonnie posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-"Alors avec Klaus, comment ça se passe?" demanda Bonnie. Caroline souriait et était contente que Bonnie lui pose la question.

-"Tout se passe super bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un. Il me rends dingue d'une bonne manière" répondit joyeuse Caroline. Bonnie sourit à son tour, elle pouvait entendre vraiment la joie sortir de la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

-"Tu es vraiment heureuse et ça me fait plaisir" reconnut Bonnie "même si c'est avec Klaus, je sais qu'il ne te fera pas de mal"

-"Merci de me comprendre et d'essayer de le comprendre" dit Caroline.

-"J'essaye et c'est un peu plus facile que je ne l'aurais espéré" avoua Bonnie.

-"C'est vrai ?" demanda Caroline ahurie

-"Ouais" répliqua Bonnie regardant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux un instant avant de lui donner l'ordre de regarder la route.

-"T'inquiètes je gère" assura Caroline avant d'accélérer en faisant tenir Bonnie la poignet en haut. Pendant, une heure Bonnie et Caroline avaient acheté plus qu'elles ne le devaient. Rebekah les avait rejoint une demi-heure après. Tout se passait bien, elles étaient maintenant au Grill en train de manger et discuter quand Bonnie sentit un regard sur elle qui la faisait frissonner. La sorcière se retourna pour voir Kol qui était accoudé au bar. Quand leur regard se croisa, Bonnie sentit une étincelle. Il lui souriait froidement avant de lui montrer son verre et de se retourner. Bonnie était un peu déçue de cette attitude mais ne dit rien. Elle se retourna pour continuer sa discussion avec Rebekah et Caroline. La sœur de Kol avait bien vu cet échange et comptait avoir un mot ou deux avec Bonnie quand elles seront seules et loin de Caroline et des oreilles indiscrètes de Kol.

Cette opportunité vint à Rebekah quand Caroline reçue un coup de fil de Klaus qui lui demandait si elle voulait le rejoindre. Caroline avait dit oui sans réfléchir et penser à Bonnie. C'est quand elle raccrocha qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

-"Bonnie je suis désolée, je vais rappeler Klaus" s'excusa Caroline en reprenant son portable, mais Bonnie l'en empêcha.

-"Non c'est bon, tu peux partir avec lui" dit Bonnie en prenant une gorgée de son coca.

-"Non je ne veux pas te laisser" affirma Caroline. Bonnie posa sa main sur Caroline.

-"Tu peux aller voir ton coup de foudre Caroline. Je ne vais pas mourir si tu t'en vas"

-"Quand tu t'es retrouvée seule à conduire en pleine nuit, tu étais devant les porte de la mort" argumenta Caroline.

-"Ce n'était pas ma faute" renchérit Bonnie.

-"Je suis avec elle, je vais la ramener chez elle et il ne peut rien lui arriver avec moi" intervient Rebekah "alors va avec mon frère."

Caroline semblait peser le pour et le contre avant de sourire et faire un signe de tête.

-"Bon d'accord, à bientôt les filles"

Caroline partit du Grill laissant Rebekah et Bonnie seule. Kol était toujours présent et Rebekah ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet sensible maintenant, c'est pour cela qu'elle proposa à Bonnie de partir du Grill. Bonnie accepta et se dirigea vers le bar pour payer la note. Inévitablement, elle se retrouva à côté de Kol.

-"Tu es sortie de l'hôpital" dit-il.

-"Qu'elle remarque !" s'exclama Bonnie en attendant sa monnaie. Kol sourit avant de prendre fermement le bras de Bonnie.

-"Alors toujours à renier tes sentiments?" demanda Kol en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

-"Et toi toujours en train de stresser tout le monde et d'irriter les gens" rétorqua Bonnie en essayant de retirer son bras de l'emprise de Kol mais il ne fit que resserrer sa prise. "Arrêtes tu me fais mal" lui dit Bonnie. La prise de Kol s'adoucit et Kol lâcha finalement Bonnie avant de partir, mâchoire serrée. La sorcière le regardait partir bouche bée.

-"Votre monnaie mademoiselle" lui dit un serveur la ramenant à la réalité.

-"Merci"

La jeune femme de couleur caramel s'éloigna du bar pour rejoindre Rebekah qui n'avait rien raté. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction du parc faire une promenade. C'était Rebekah qui l'avait décidé, Bonnie n'avait rien eut à dire. Il y'avait beaucoup de monde, c'était en partie grâce aux vacances scolaire. A cause de son accident elle avait raté deux semaines de cours qu'elle devait rattraper pendant les vacances. Quelle vie !

-"Fais attention à Kol, il est sur les nerfs depuis deux jours" dit enfin Rebekah. Bonnie scruta la femme blonde d'un air interrogateur.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Mon frère supporte mal le rejet comme tu as pu le voir" affirma Rebekah. "Il ne supporte pas qu'on ne fasse pas ce qu'il dit, et encore moins qu'on l'ignore. D'habitude, il à tout ce qu'il veut quand il le veut, avec les femmes il n'a pas besoin de les contraindre. Enfin bref, il n'aime pas l'échec et est peu patient."

-"Tout ça je le savais déjà" dit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Caroline à captivé Klaus et toi tu as captivé Kol." dit encore Rebekah "Avec toi, Kol à fait des efforts, de très gros efforts. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soi aussi patient avec quelqu'un mais j'ai eu tort. Il t'aime bien et il à vraiment des sentiments pour toi et toi aussi" dit enfin la blonde. Bonnie fit un sourire désabusé avant de prendre un air sérieux.

-"Il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi" dit la sorcière.

-"Tu avoues donc en avoir pour lui" sourit Rebekah

-"Oui, euh non..." dit Bonnie passant une main dans ses cheveux "Enfin c'est compliqué" avoua la jeune sorcière. Rebekah s'arrêta de marcher et Bonnie en fit de même.

-"Si Kol n'avait pas de sentiment pour toi, il aurais déjà arraché ton cœur et celui de ton père pour lui avoir tenu tête plusieurs fois et avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs contre lui" expliqua Rebekah "Il ne faut pas que tu refoules ce que tu ressens pour lui et Elijah pense la même chose que moi" ajouta la blonde en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bonnie. La jeune femme de couleur caramel souffla d'exaspération, tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, c'était vrai mais ils ne comprenaient pas que ce n'était pas correct? Et que c'était trop soudain pour elle. Même Elijah voyait qu'elle était attirée par Kol et cherchait en son frère des qualités pour que Bonnie succombe.

-"Ce n'est pas moral, ce n'est pas moral" répéta Bonnie.

-"Ce que tu penses n'est pas logique, tu as des sentiments pour lui alors va avec" renvoya Rebekah "Depuis deux jours, il libère sa frustration en nous faisant tous chier, il claque toute les portes et on ne peut pas lui parler. Il peut rester pendant des heures et des heures à ne rien faire et à fixer un point invisible. Le soir il ramène des filles..."

-"Il ramène des filles" coupa Bonnie furieuse.

-"Il ramène les filles, boit un peu de leur sang et les fait partir" finit d'expliquer Rebekah. "Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère agir ainsi et il est en train de me flanquer les pétoches et de me taper sur le système" grogna Rebekah. "Alors réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit et fonce avant qu'il pète plus les plombs et risque de faire une chose que nous regretterons tous"

Bonnie fit un signe de tête à Rebekah qui raccompagna la sorcière chez elle. Bonnie était à présent seule sur son lit en train de réfléchir à tout ce que venait de dire Rebekah. Certaines choses avaient du sens et d'autres...aussi. La nuit était tombée et soudain, Bonnie se releva de son lit et voulait prendre les clés de sa voiture mais malheureusement elle ne les avait plus, car elle n'avait plus de voiture. Tant pis, elle allait au manoir des Mikaelson à pied.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kol était seul dans le manoir à danser avec des filles qu'il avait ramené. C'était un moyen pour éviter qu'il parte dans une autre ville faire un carnage. La musique allait à fond faisant presque trembler les fenêtres du salon. Les filles dansaient autour de lui et il n'appréciait même pas mais faisait tout pour oublier encore Bonnie. Il était à deux doigts de craquer avec elle. Tout à coup la porte du salon s'ouvrit et se refermait dans un claquement. La musique s'arrêta brusquement faisant gémir les filles de frustration. Kol se retourna pour voir une personne près de la chaîne hi-fi.

-"Bonnie" dit-il surpris.

-"C'est qui celle-là et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?" dit une fille s'approchant de Bonnie et la regardant avec dédain.

-"Celle-là, va t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs si toi et tes copines sont encore ici dans les deux prochaines minutes" dit Bonnie menaçante.

-"Hé pour qui tu te prends?" demanda une autre fille.

Bonnie s'approcha de la fille qui venait de parler et lui asséna un regard meurtrier.

-"Je me prends pour qui je veux et si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un marron sur ta face de pimbêche, déguerpis"

Les deux filles qui avaient adressé la parole à Bonnie se regardèrent avant de souffler.

-"Tu aurais pu dire que c'était ton petit-copain mais apparemment il n'est pas satisfait avec toi" dit l'une d'elle. Bonnie avait une incroyable envie de l'envoyer de l'autre bout de la pièce mais ce n'était pas la peine car Kol se chargea des trois filles.

-"Vous allez partir toutes les trois d'ici et oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé" ordonna Kol en utilisant son pourvoir de compulsion. Une fois seul, Kol s'installa sur son canapé et regardait Bonnie.

-"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite surprise?" demanda le vampire froid.

-"Arrêtes de ramener des filles le soir et de boire de leur sang" commanda Bonnie.

Kol se releva du canapé et s'approcha de Bonnie avant de s'arrêter à deux mètres.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Kol regardant Bonnie dans les yeux.

Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment le formuler donc elle dit la première chose qui lui vient à l'idée.

-"Sinon je ne te donne pas une chance d'avoir un rendez-vous ce soir." dit la sorcière. Kol perdit son air froid et menaçant avant de sourire et de s'approcher d'un pas de plus vers Bonnie.

-"Quoi?" demanda Bonnie voyant le regard insistant qu'il lui donnait et la froideur du vampire disparaître soudainement.

-"Je te promet que je ne vais pas te décevoir. Au contraire, tu en voudras un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième et un cinquième et je suppose que tu sais compter Bonnie" Dit Kol en reprenant un pas vers Bonnie et lui caressant le visage. Le cœur de Bonnie battait vite et elle fermait les yeux au contact de la caresse de Kol. "Je suis après tout un Dieu, je savais que personne ne pouvait me résister." rajouta Kol en souriant comme un dingue en entendant le cœur de Bonnie.

-"Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais t'épouser" dit Bonnie en le regardant bien dans les yeux "et arrête de te vanter".

-"Non mais cela va certainement arriver après, qui sait ? Et puis tu avoues enfin que tu as des sentiments pour moi, sinon tu n'aurais pas demandé un rendez-vous" dit Kol en soulevant suggestivement les sourcils. "Tu te rends compte que mon plan d'être froid avec toi et en faire baver aux autres à fonctionné" ajouta Kol fier de lui "j'ai du jouer toutes mes cartes avec toi, j'ai vraiment failli sortir de mes gonds"

Bonnie se recula de Kol et enleva sa main de son visage. "Tu as fait quoi?" demanda énervé Bonnie. Kol souriait victorieusement.

-"Peu importe, je sais maintenant que nous avons un rendez-vous et qu'il est hors de question pour toi de faire marche arrière car je risque, malencontreusement, de faire vivre un enfer à tout le monde, y compris toi, _Darling_" Kol prit Bonnie par la taille avant de la faire marcher. "Allons-y pour notre premier rendez-vous".

Bonnie soupira mais sourit légèrement " Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré?" dit-elle. Elle donnait une chance pour un rendez-vous sans baiser ni rien pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait de lui et ce qu'elle voulait faire tout court. Ce rendez-vous était déjà un grand pas pour elle.

-"Dans le plus magnifique qu'il y'à sur terre, _trésor_ ! " Répondit le vampire.

Il avait dit qu'il allait avoir Bonnie Bennett, qu'il avait toujours ce qu'il veut. Le résultat était là et il avait eut recours à tout ses plans. Il était trop bon et trop fort. Elle allait être raide dingue de lui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin de ce treizième chapitre. A l'origine il était beaucoup plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux pour faire un autre chapitre qui sera un épilogue. On verra ce qu'il se passera dans un avenir proche et aussi le fameux talisman. Voilà, voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos avis :-)

Bonne journée ou soirée à tous.

Bisous.

xD.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nanak** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que c'était ton chapitre préféré, moi aussi c'est mon préféré. Oui notre Damon à intérêt à se reprendre ou Kol le remplacera dans la place de 1er. Alors Damon, s'il te plaît redevient le vrai con que nous aimons tous ! lol.

**DivinelyMyself :** Merci pour les deux commentaires la Miss :-) je suis contente que tu aimes et De rien pour la review, c'est normal, quand j'aime je commente (^-^)

**Saarah :** merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oh punaise, je suis très touché que tu inclus la lecture de mon chapitre comme le porte bonheur pour la réussite de ton oral :-) :-) Merci, merci.

**M :** Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, je te félicite pour tes bonnes notes, il faut avoir les même pour le vrai hein ! Merci pour ton commentaire -). J'espère que cet épilogue va te plaire.

**Lovely66 :** Merci pour ta review, je mets la suite, le dernier chapitre (sniff) aujourd'hui en espérant qu'il va te plaire.

**Lexiesomerhal **: En lisant ton commentaire, je crois que je peux en conclure que tu as adoré le précédent chapitre non ? lol. Merci beaucoup pour la gentille review et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prévois pas d'arrêter d'écrire.

**Saina126 :** Muchas gracias pour le commentaire. J'ai un Bamon en réserve totalement finit qui attends les fans de Bamon lol. Je mettrais le chapitre 1 Bamon Vendredi premier juin :-).

**Johanne :** Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu as bien aimé mes autres histoires (sinon je n'aurais pas eut autant de reviews de ta part lol) Peut-être que c'est ta préféré car c'est avec les originel ? Merci pour ton commentaire (^-^)

**Salom :** Comme c'est gentil la review que tu as écrite ! Merci beaucoup Salom. Tu vas être contente car je vais mettre l'épilogue aujourd'hui même.

_**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire les amies ! Pour ma part je crois que cette histoire était la plus difficile à écrire à cause de Kol, je ne savais pas trop comment le cerner mais en fin de compte je trouve que c'était pas mal. Je vous laisse lire l'épilogue les amies. Bonne lecture à touts ! **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 14** : Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Deux ans plus tard**

Bonnie était la petite-amie officielle de Kol Mikaelson depuis maintenant 1 an et demi. Il y'avait des hauts et des bas comme d'habitude mais ils avaient un lien fort qui les unissaient.

Caroline et Klaus étaient toujours ensemble mais ils avaient eut quelques problèmes à un moment donné. Tout était réglé maintenant car Klaus avait tout fait pour récupérer Caroline.

Rebekah, Bonnie et Caroline formaient un joli trio d'amies, s'aidant mutuellement et faisant toujours des sorties ensemble. La blonde était quelque fois agaçante mais Bonnie et Caroline le supportaient bien. La jeune Mikaelson avait trouvé enfin des amies sur qui elle pouvait compter. Caroline et Bonnie étaient heureuse malgré le retour d'Elena, Stefan et Damon il y'à quatre mois.

Eh oui, le trio était revenu à Mystic Falls. Leur retour fut accueilli froidement par Bonnie et Caroline. Elena implorait leur pardon et voulait à nouveau former le trio d'amie légendaire mais plusieurs choses ne coïncidaient pas.

**1ere chose :** La trahison d'Elena, Damon et Stefan

**2eme chose :** Elena avait osé dire à Bonnie et à Caroline qu'elles devaient quitter Klaus et Kol car ils étaient des monstres et qu'ils étaient la cause de son départ et des souffrances endurés.

**3eme chose :** Elena était un vampire et avait attaqué Rebekah avec son frère Jérémy en piégeant la jeune femme. Bonnie et Caroline avaient volé au secours de leur nouvelle amie au plus grand désespoir d'Elena et de son frère.

**4emme chose** : Damon et Stefan voulaient toujours tuer Klaus et Kol en pensant que leur offre de paix n'était que temporaire.

Finalement, c'est les Mikaelson et Bonnie et Caroline qui quittèrent Mystic Falls sans rien dire pour partir à Londres. Au moins Elena aurait le goût de sa propre trahison. Le manoir à Londres était tout aussi grand et beaucoup plus somptueux que celui à Mystic Falls. François était même venu, il se refusait à quitter la famille Mikaelson. Personne ne comprenait mais c'était le choix de l'homme.

Une grande amitié s'était formée entre Bonnie et Elijah ainsi que Caroline. C'était difficile de discuter avec Elijah au début mais l'originel s'est trouvé plus causant et plus ouvert avec elles.

Bonnie et Klaus s'entendaient bien, il y'avait toujours des moments de tensions entre eux mais Bonnie pouvait compter sur Klaus, cela c'était prouvé quant il l'a sauvé de plusieurs hybrides se rebellant contre leur maître. Elle lui faisait confiance et lui aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Bonnie était contente car elle avait trouvé en les Mikaelson ce qu'elle recherchait le plus au monde : la stabilité, la sécurité, l'amitié, l'amour. Pour le dernier, elle n'en revenait toujours pas mais Kol était si drôle et charmeur. Il avait toujours son côté sombre, personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal à elle ou sa famille à lui sans en payer les conséquences. Le pire c'est quand il était jaloux. Il a failli étrangler le pauvre garçon il y'a deux mois de cela qui lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue.

Aujourd'hui elle devait aider Caroline. Bonnie se dirigea en voiture à leur manoir, Il y'a deux ans, à leur cinquième rendez-vous avec Kol, ce dernier lui avait offert une voiture toute neuve. Bonnie avait été estomaqué qu'il fasse ceci mais elle n'avait pas refusé le cadeau. Elle était à présent dans le manoir et elle pouvait voir Caroline, Kol et Klaus.

-"Bonnie, tu vas m'aider à trier tout ces vieux objets. Kol ne veut pas le faire et Klaus non plus" bouda Caroline. Kol sourit à Bonnie avant de se diriger en vitesse vampirique vers elle et lui volé un baiser. Après un court instant il retourna à sa place toujours en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie qui rougissait. Il avait toujours le même effet sur elle.

-"Pourquoi tu veux le faire aujourd'hui?" demanda Bonnie en s'abaissant sur le carton et en sortant chaque objet.

-"Comme ça on sera tranquille après" répliqua Caroline en sortant elle aussi chaque objet. Un moment elle sortit le talisman. Klaus le prit de ses mains à vitesse vampire. "Hey » dit Caroline.

-"J'avais oublié que je l'avais là-dedans avec les autres bricoles qui ne fonctionnaient pas " dit l'hybride. Bonnie et Caroline se relevèrent pour regarder le talisman. C'était à cause de ça que Bonnie s'était rapprochée avec les Mikaelson. Caroline reprit le talisman et le mit sur le cou de Bonnie.

-"Malgré le fait qu'il ne marche pas, il est très beau" dit la blonde "Pour ton costume de Cléopâtre il t'irait bien"

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air pendant que Kol s'extasiait sur le costume que Bonnie allait porter à la soirée déguisée au couer de Londres. "Je vais donc me déguiser en César" dit le vampire "Nous serons bien ensemble comme cela et tout le monde comprendra que tu es à moi"

-"Fais attention que Antoine ne vient pas te la voler" dit Klaus en ricanant, recevant un regard assassin de Kol.

-"Oh, il y'a encore la formule écrite sur le bout de papier" Dit Caroline en prenant la petite feuille volante. Caroline lit tout haut la formule et regardait Bonnie en souriant "Bonnie Bennett, je pourrais être une bonne sorcière avec mon latin" rigola Caroline. Soudain, la gemme du talisman se mit à briller d'une couleur verte vive. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais la lumière fut très intense à un moment, le talisman lévita un peu en l'air.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Bonnie un peu paniqué. La lueur devint moins brillante et quelque chose s'extirpait de l'intérieure de la gemme. C'était une sorte de petite boule, comme une perle dans une huître mais là c'était de couleur vert et cela lévitait dans l'air. Cette petite boule s'approchait de Bonnie qui se reculait mais la petite boule vint vers elle et entra dans sa poitrine subitement. La sorcière tomba à genou et Kol, d'un mouvement rapide, fut vite à ses côtés. Le talisman retomba sur la poitrine de Bonnie et tout redevint normal.

-"Bonnie tu vas bien?" demanda inquiet Kol en l'aidant à se relever.

-"Oui je vais bien" rassura Bonnie.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" demanda Caroline troublée. Klaus s'approcha vers eux avec un sourire satisfait.

-"Il semble que Bonnie ai reçue le cadeau de l'éternité" expliqua l'hybride.

-"Comment cela se fait-il?" demanda Caroline.

-"Mon ange, tu as lu la formue et tu as tout de suite dit Bonnie Bennett." répondit Klaus en prenant Caroline par ses épaules et l'attirant vers lui.

Bonnie regardait Klaus et puis Caroline avant d'enregistrer que le talisman l'avait choisie et qu'elle n'allait plus jamais vieillir maintenant et qu'elle vivrait éternellement.

-"Bonnie, je suis désolée je ne l'ai pas fait exprès" s'excusa Caroline la main devant la bouche. Bonnie leva sa tête et sourit à Caroline.

-"Je pense que ce n'est pas trop grave, enfin je crois" dit Bonnie ne savant pas trop quoi penser.

-"Tu as été choisie par le talisman" dit Klaus "c'est un honneur, après tout Elena n'en n'était pas digne et sur les autres ou je l'ai utilisé non plus"

-"C'est formidable et merveilleux ! " S'exclama Kol, le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Oui, je ne suis pas obligée de devenir un vampire pour vivre éternellement, je peux garder mes pouvoirs" dit Bonnie prenant conscience qu'elle resterait toujours elle même. Qu'elle ne perdrait pas ses pouvoirs. Kol et elle avait déjà eut la conversation concernant l'éternité et Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être un vampire. Kol, avait tué ce jour-là une dizaine de vampires à cause de sa colère. Bonnie souriait avant de se jeter dans les bras de Kol et de l'embrasser passionnément. Caroline en fit de même avec Klaus. Hors de question de regarder sa meilleure amie embrasser fougueusement Kol.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Rebekah.

-"Oh non, allez à l'hôtel ou dans vos chambre pour faire ça" se plaignit la blonde.

Les deux couples se détachèrent et sourirent à la blonde.

-"Oui comme toi et Matt" dit Kol en tirant la langue à sa sœur qui s'avança furieusement vers lui. En effet depuis cinq mois Matt et Rebekah sortaient ensemble. Matt était venu étudier dans une université en Angleterre et il était surpris de voir Bonnie, Kol, Klaus, Caroline et le reste de la famille. Sa première réaction fut de partir en courant à Mystic Falls mais il avait bien comprit que les Mikaelson ne lui feraient pas de mal. Enfin, il se méfiait de Kol car le vampire le regardait toujours avec insistance et souvent avec de la colère. Avec les jours qui passaient et Rebekah allant après Matt, le jeune homme se trouvait des sentiments à l'égard de la blonde jusqu'à tomber amoureux.

-"Je vais t'étrangler Kol" menaça Rebekah.

-"Oh je vous en prie, calmez-vous" cria Elijah de la cuisine.

Bonnie rigolait doucement et Caroline aussi. Les deux meilleures amies se mirent côte à côte avant de se regarder et sourire. Elijah vient rejoindre la troupe et se pinça le haut du nez.

-"Je ne vais jamais y arriver avec eux" dit-il aux filles en montrant Kol, Klaus et Rebekah se battant verbalement. Klaus avait rejoint la baston lui aussi.

-"Tu seras toujours le médiateur" dit Caroline.

-"Il en faut bien un" répliqua Elijah qui se retourna vers Bonnie "En tout cas Bonnie, bienvenue dans l'éternité"

Bonnie remercia Elijah et prit le bras de Caroline.

-"Journée shopping, on abandonne le rangement"

-"Super" s'exclama Caroline.

-"Je viens" dit soudain Rebekah ignorant ses frères.

-"Nous aussi" dirent Kol et Klaus.

-"Désolée les gars mais c'est entre fille" dit Caroline avant de partir avec Bonnie et Rebekah qui passa la langue à ses frères. La porte se referma sur les trois mâles qu'il restait.

-"Tant pis, nous les auront ce soir" dit Kol en ayant la tête ailleurs à cause de son rêve X avec Bonnie. Klaus devait penser pareil vu la tête qu'il faisait. Elijah soupira et cela attira l'attention de Klaus et Kol.

-"Il reste plus que toi pour te trouver une chérie, Elijah" ricana Klaus.

-"Sans façon" répondit Elijah.

-"Tu vas voir, on trouvera une fille qui sera capable de te décoincer un peu. Grande, belle, cheveux brun, yeux vert, une belle londonienne" dit Kol, décrivant le portrait d'un vampire qu'il connaissait et qu'Elijah ne connaissait que trop bien "et si j'appelais Jane" suggéra Kol en voyant pâlir son frère.

-"Tu te rappelles d'elle au moins ?" demanda Klaus souriant machiavéliquement.

-"Pas besoin qu'elle vienne me faire vivre un enfer avec ses attitudes exubérante et collante" dit Elijah en perdant un peu de son sang froid.

-"Trop tard, nous l'avons appelé pour dire ou tu étais de retour en Angleterre" dit Kol en tapant dans ses mains. Elijah resta figé un instant avant de regarder ses frères incrédule.

-"Elle va arriver d'ici peu" rajouta Klaus. "Je sais que tu l'aimes bien au fond"

-"Vous allez me le payer" fut les seuls mots d'Elijah avant qu'il parte à vitesse grand V du manoir.

-"Lui et elle seront parfait" dit Klaus. Jane était le contraire d'Elijah, il était calme et avait un sang froid exemplaire mais Jane était joyeuse et parlait tout le temps. C'était de l'exubérance même. Pourtant la jeune femme coincée dans ses 22 ans était belle et rayonnante. Malgré l'agacement qu'elle apportait à Elijah, le vampire originel avait des sentiments pour la belle Londonienne.

-"Bon je vais aller espionner les filles discrétos et voir quel sous-vêtement va acheter Bonnie" dit Kol en partant à son tour avec un sourire calculateur au visage.

-"Tu vas te faire brûler" dit tout haut Klaus avant de prendre son portable et de prévenir Bonnie, Caroline et Rebekah. Un petit rictus sortit de ses lèvres en imaginant Bonnie donner un anévrisme à Kol ou le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**Klaus :** 13 450 mauvais coups à Kol et 670 à Rebekah.

**Rebekah:** 17 897 mauvais coups à Kol et 534 à Klaus.

**Kol **: 17 959 mauvais coups à Rebekah, 13 125 à Klaus, 230 à Elijah.

**Elijah:** 2 mauvais coups à Rebekah, 3 mauvais coups à Klaus et 85 à Kol.

Avec ce coup-là cela lui ferait un coup de plus pour Kol donc 13 451.

Et oui l'éternité permettait d'avoir un grand tableau de compte avec plusieurs chiffres. Il allait y'avoir maintenant deux joueuses de plus pour s'amuser ainsi que Matt et peut-être Jane qui sait ? Le carnet de compte allait vite défaillir mais cela allait être amusant. Qui aurait cru que Caroline et Bonnie seront les deux nouvelles? On lui aurait dit ceci au début il aurait rigolé avant de tuer celui qui l'aurait dit.

Maintenant, tout avait changé. Et pour le meilleur…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cette épilogue est terminé et signe donc la fin de cette histoire…ou pas ! Laissez vos reviews pour ce chapitre final pour dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et de l'histoire complète. Cela me ferait très plaisir ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé d'adorable reviews, pour l'histoire en favoris et les Alertes. Merci infiniment.**

**Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit au début de la note d'auteur cette épilogue signe la fin de cette histoire ou pas. En effet, j'ai dans la tête, depuis deux jours, une suite. Enfin plusieurs suites. Je m'explique, en fait j'imagine que l'éternité c'est long pour notre couple Kennett et je voudrais montrer les hauts et les bas du couple.**

**J'ai envie de faire la suite de cette histoire sur une rupture Kennett à cause d'un acte de Kol qui brise le cœur de Bonnie mais que ce vampire n'est pas d'accord pour laisser échapper notre sorcière. J'ai deux idées, mais je veux en écrire qu'une.**

_1) Le talisman de Bonnie lui donne l'éternité mais elle peut encore mourir des attaques physique ou magiques qu'elle peut recevoir. Un jour après une bagarre avec un hybride, elle est gravement blessée et sait qu'elle va mourir. Kol veut lui donner son sang pour qu'elle devienne un vampire mais Bonnie refuse. Kol ne l'écoute pas et lui force à boire son sang. Bonnie devient un vampire et n'a plus de pouvoir, elle en veut profondément à Kol et ne veut plus rien à faire avec lui, elle s'enfuit… _

_2) Bonnie et Kol ne s'entendent plus comme avant. La sorcière trouve que le vampire est distant avec elle depuis quelque temps. Ils se disputent souvent à cause de cela. Curieuse de ce qu'il se passe avec Kol, elle le suit. Elle découvre alors avec horreur qu'il embrasse une autre femme et l'emmène dans sa voiture. Le cœur brisée, elle s'enfuit…_

Voilà pour les deux idées. Je dois avouer que pour le numéro 2 j'ai beaucoup plus d'idées. Je mets donc un vote pour celui-ci.

Maintenant pour ceux qui sont intéressé par une suite, je vous demande donc de voter pour l'une de ces idées. Celle qui vous intéresse le plus. **Les votes s'arrêteront le 15 juin**. Cette histoire sera écrite quand j'aurais le temps, elle ne viendra pas tout de suite. 

**Merci à toutes ! Je suis contente que cette histoire Kennett ne soit pas un flop. Je vais arrêter de vous embêter et vous laissez voter et me laissez des commentaires O-o **

xD


End file.
